


ZPD: Badges & Beloved

by Abendfalki



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Other, Post-Zootopia (2016), Romance, Suggestive Themes, Zootopia (City), Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abendfalki/pseuds/Abendfalki
Summary: Zootopia, carried forward from the end as Judy and Nick are now working on the force. These are the stories, the friendships, the love, the hate, the passion, and the controversy of the officers and civilians whose lives are tied together through the ZPD. (Zootopia Police Department).
Relationships: Hawkbit Flayrah (OC)/Kitt Pawson-Clawhauser (OC), Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Comments: 131
Kudos: 159





	1. From the beginning...

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that, yes yes I do."

Nick opened his mouth in reply, only to have the loud noise of a speeding car careening through the intersection in front of them interrupt his train of thought. 

As if on instinct the two looked at each other, Judy pressed her foot on the gas and sped off in chase. The ZPD cruiser easily overtook the smaller and comparatively underpowered sports car.   


~~~~

"Sir you were going 115 miles an hour. In a 70 zone! I hope you have a good explanation...” Judy said, approaching the vehicle as its window rolled down.

Nick took one look at the sloth revealed as the window finished rolling down and knew who it was. "Flash, Flash, 100 yard dash!?"

Flash looked up at Nick slowly, "Niiick."   
  
Judy looked at Nick, then back to the sloth in the vehicle.    
  
“You’re the sloth who helped us out at the DMV aren’t you…” Judy sighed.    
  
“Yeeeeeessssss.” 

  
~~~~

  
  
“Honestly I’m sorry Nick, and sorry to you as well Flash…. But rules are rules.” Judy panged as she looked in the rearview at the sloth in back of the cruiser. Flash absentmindedly stared at the world as it passed by him. 

“It is what it is Judy. You think we could give a break to our buddy but, guess not.” Nick looked out the window with a forlorn expression on his face. 

Judy found herself more preoccupied with her own ears at the moment than the musings of her partner. Her ears were perking part way up, then fully upright, only to droop down again.    
  
_ “Stupid ears, I get it you’re stressed and anxious but stop it. I know, I have no idea what he meant by that. Could we? Could we and Nick… Sure that would be awesome but could it even work… Ugh, Nick you dumb fox! What did you mean by that comment?! Oh god not the feet now too.”  _ _  
_   
Judy lifted her paw off it’s position hovering over the brake pedal. *Thumpthumpthump* her foot spasmed in quick succession. Judy shot a glance over at Nick.  _ “Nope still staring out the window and your ears are pointed outside… good.” _   
  
_ “Wow Judy, get your feet and ears under control.” _ Nick thought to himself, noting Judy’s spasm from his periphery as he stared at the passing street, keeping a close eye out for any potential n-e-'-e-r do wells.  _ “What did I even blurt out there?! Sure, Judy is cute and all, but she’s a bunny. I can practically hear her ‘It’s okay for one bunny to call another bunny cute but…. A predator and prey, what would society think, and I’m a fox! What would she think if…” _   
  
“Guuuuuuuuys” 

Judy slammed on the brakes. Nick felt the seatbelt snap against his chest unexpectedly. 

"WHAT?!"

The two looked at Flash in the back seat. Nick craned his head around whereas Judy simply looked at the rearview. 

"I think. You. Just. Drove by. The station. Not that I mind.”

Judy turned around to find that the station, was indeed, a block behind them. "Oh cheese and crackers…sorry Nick. I spaced out."

Nick simply shrugged

~~~~

“Left!” exclaimed Nick.   
  
“Right!” came the rabbits reply.   
  
The police pair had just entered the ZPD Precinct 1 HQ with Flash in a wheelchair being pushed by Nick. After some deliberation at the cruiser, the pair decided putting the slow moving sloth in the chair would save them  _ some _ time.    
  
As the two approached Clawhauser, a donut was sticking underneath his chin fur on the left side…    
  
“Hahah! you owe me coffee now, Carrots!” Nick beamed.    
  
“Best two out of three?”   
  
“Wow, Zootopias finest, catching a sloth… I can’t wait to hear the story on this one!” Clawhouser looked at the trio, leaning forward with a big grin on his face.    
  
“Well believe it or not buddy, this guy here is the speeder Chief Bogo was looking for.” Nick smiled, pointing his paw to Flash before pointing it to Clawhausers cheek “Also you got uhh something under your fur, _ left side _ .” Nick glanced at Judy as he spoke the last two words.   
  
“Ohhh that’s where it went!” Clawhauser grabbed the donut as it peeled away from his fur, popping it in his mouth whole.   
  
Judy rolled her eyes and grabbed the wheelchair from Nick, pushing it forward. “Anyways, we have to get this guy into the interrogation room!”    
  
Clawhauser yelled out “Interrogation Room 2 is free,” as she pushed away.    
  
“Got it. Thanks Clawhauser!”    
  
“I’ll go tell Bogo about our slowest catch ever I guess...” Nick chuckled and headed upstairs. “I bet she won’t even honour that free coffee…”

~~~~

  
  
“He wants us to what!?” Judy exclaimed to Nick.    
  
“He wants us to interrogate him ourselves, and wants to watch. He wants to see how we do as a pair I guess.” Nick shrugged.    
  
“P-p-pair?” Judy stammered.    
  
“Hmmm?”    
  
“Nothing. Nothing. We got this okay, Nick?” Judy said.    
  
“Yep, unless somebunny is a wittle afwaid?” Nick cooed.    
  
Judy quickly hopped up and slammed her foot on Nicks hindpaws.    
  
“OUUUCH! Guess you’re bad cop then!” Nick winced and opened the door to the interrogation room, practically pushing Judy through.   
  
Nick followed Judy in and noted her fuming glare shot back in his direction before she regained composure.    
  
“Soooo Flash. Why don’t you tell us just what you were doing going 115 in a 70-mile-an-hour zone?” Judy sat down and looked at the sloth.    
  
“I. Really. Love. Going. Fast.” Flash replied.    
  
“Because you’re slow your-” Judy started to speak.    
  
“It. Makes. Me. Feel. Like.” Flash continued.    
  
“Like you’re actually…” Judy soon found Nicks paw hovering in front of her face and his head shaking “no.”   
  
“Like. I’m. Alive.” Flash stared forward.    
  
“And what else. Smuggling any NIGHT HOWLERS… In that trunk of yours, eh Flash?” Nick reached up and grabbed the ceiling light, shining it towards Flash. “I remember when you got caught with those plants to help you run faster when we were on the track team.”    
  
Judy could have sworn she heard the sound of a cloven hoof hitting a forehead from behind the one-way mirror. “Nick, oh my goodness no.” Judy grabbed the shirt and pulled him back, relieved as he let go of the ceiling light.    
  
“Well if somebunny’s not gonna play bad cop than it’s up to a fox to do it!” Nick smiled.    
  
“I’d. Like. To… get. My. Lawyer. Now.”    
  
_ “Oh sweet pickles and onions… I bet his lawyer’s going to take forever” _ Judy thought to herself..   
  
“Fine then Flash. But it won’t save you if we find drugs in your car!” Nick chuckled. “Come on, bunny lets go.”    
  
The pair exited the interrogation room and walked into the viewing room, finding a fuming Chief Bogo. “Firstly, that was probably the worst interrogation start I have EVER seen in my years on the force and secondly, Wilde, that bad cop attempt was the most laughable attempt I have ever seen, period. We’re gonna be retraining the both of you. At. Some. Point...”    
  
“Well Mr. Bogo…” Nick started to speak.    
  
“Can it, Wilde! I don’t want to hear it. And that’s CHIEF Bogo to you.”    
  
Nick recoiled and took a few steps back bumping into Judy. Judy could have sworn she heard a quiet “Sorry” from the fox, but couldn’t confirm that as she looked up at him.  _ “Poor Nick…” _ _  
_   
The trio waited in silence for sometime. Thankfully Flash’s lawyer, surprisingly a rotund gerbil, arrived within the hour and the two continued their interrogation. 

  
~~~~

  
  
“Bogo. Earth to Chief Bogoooo,” Nick half-whispered.   
  
“He’s completely out!” Judy giggled as quietly as she could.    
  
“Well I mean can you blame him? Given how long that interrogation took.” Nick said, turning around and pointing a thumb to the door. “We should just leave him. He’d probably tear into us for something if we roused him out of that deep of a sleep. Wait, is Gazelle’s ‘Rhythm Heaven’ playing on his phone?”    
  
Judy glanced down towards Bogo’s phone that Nick was staring at perplexed. “Yep… That’s exactly what that is…”    
  
“We should definitely go then,” Nick said as he moved towards the door. “Before he knows we know he’s playing… that.”   
  
Judy nodded, turned around and exited the interrogation viewing area, Nick following behind her. The pair was careful to close the door gently, Chief Bogo and his colourful mobile game inside undisturbed.    
  
“Lock the door?” Nick smiled as the pair walked away from the door and towards the main segment of ZPD HQ   
  
“Nick, no. Unless you REALLY want to get a strip REALLY torn off you.” Judy scolded before softening her tone “You’re okay right? That was pretty mean of Bogo, even for him...”    
  
“Yes, Carrots. I’m fine. Remember, I was a street fox. Finnick has said far worse to me. I’m not an emotional bunny. Well, I am emotional but…” Nick trailed off. “You know what I am though, I am one hungry fox. Perhaps hungry enough to EAT a bunny.”    
  
Judy took a few steps back, pausing her stride. “Nick…”    
  
“Just kidding Carrots, you know me. I don’t even eat fish…”    
  
Judy nodded, feeling her heart rate return to normalcy. “Although it’s late. And if you’re hungry… Do you wanna… do you wanna go out for dinner or drinks then?” Judy sputtered “I mean given how we’re both probably not going to want to cook when we get to our respective homes?”    
  
“Yeah sounds good Carrots.” Nick said “Although all I have in my locker is my ZPD undershirts…”   
  
“Nick please, I didn’t ask you out on a date, so I don’t care what you wear. I asked you out for dinner and drinks, as police partners.” Judy raised a single finger in the air and shook it at Nick. “Plus wearing your ZPD shirt might get us a discount. Although we SHOULD hit the showers before we go out. Remember, we’ve just been interrogating a sloth for six hours and I swear I can still SMELL him on me.” Judy finished sighing.   
  
“Fair enough Judy,” Nick said. “What I wouldn’t do to be a fly on the wall in there. Heh!”    
  
“H-Hey!” Judy stammered before thwapping nick with her notepad.   
  
“I’m a warm blooded mammal Judy,” Nick shrugged “And a pred at that,” He finished baring his fangs slightly and sticking out his tongue as he walked towards the mens’ locker room.   
  
“Ugh,” Judy groaned, rolling her eyes as she started walking towards the womens’ lockers.  _ “Still those fangs are kinda…”  _   
  
Judy shook her head and pushed open the door towards the women’s side of ZPD Precinct 1.

~~~~

  
  
Nick rubbed the towel over his wet fur, alternating between rubbing and patting it down. Nick was tuning out the other, much larger mammals in the room, feeling intimidated by the size of all of them and himself feeling especially apprehensive due to being a small unclothed fox comparatively.    
  
“Hey Wilde, they switch you to night shift too!?” a gruff rhino spoke towards Nick.    
  
Nick shook a bit, startled. “Nah. Officer Hopps and I just had a really, reaaaaaly long interrogation. A sloth.” Nick said sighing and turning around and looking up at the horned mammal.    
  
“Ahh your bunny girlfriend right?” The wolf next to the rhino piped up.   
  
“Wolfard! It’s improper to ask other officers about that!” the rhino turned and glared at his partner.   
  
“Awww common Rhinowitz. Can’t blame a guy for being curious,” Wolfard pleaded.    
  
“Uhh no, we’re not dating. A pred and prey could you imagine?” Nick chuckled to himself as he quickly dressed himself. “Anyways, Im’ma… go. Officers Rhinowitz and Wolfard, have a good shift.”    
  
Nick hastily departed the locker room sighing to himself.  _ “Preds and prey couldn’t… could we?”  _

~~~~

  
  
Judy wrapped herself in a towel and ran a smaller towel through her long ears to dry them off.    
  
“Fur sucks, eh bunny?”    
  
“Yeah it really does. Must be nice to be an elephant like you Francine, just have water mostly run off right?” Judy looked up at the large elephant officer, the sole other occupant of the girls’ locker room.    
  
“Ehhh, kinda. Still requires a bit a drying and it’s weird because my skin stays damp after ‘being dry’… But I get you, bunny.” Francine said before pausing “But to have fur would be nice, fur feels good!” Francine chuckled as she finished.    
  
“Eh?” Judy queried removing the towel and placing it in the locker.    
  
“Nothing bunny, sorry.”    
  
Judy looked down at herself  _ “I get I’m a bunny but would it kill me to have some curves like Francine over there…” _

Judy shook her head and finished dressing herself, buttoning up her blouse and closing the locker before heading out.   
  


~~~~

  
  
“Didja have a good shower there buddy!” Judy asked, feeling quite refreshed herself.   
  
“Yeah, as good as you can have in a room full of males...” Nick said, looking to the ceiling before down towards Judy. “your ears are still a bit wet though” Nick reached out a paw and flicked Judy’s left lobe.   
  
“H-Hey. That wasn’t nice!” Judy recoiled away from Nick. “Don’t you know how sensitive our ears are!?”   
  
“No. No I didn’t…” Nick smiled “So which bar tonight?”    
  
“Well there’s this place called NORML that just opened up in Tundratown I thought we should check out. It’s not too expensive nor is it cheap eats... If heading to the cold doesn’t bother you tonight?” Judy said running her paws through her ears, wringing the water out.   
  
“Sounds good. I’ll see you there I guess…” Nick trailed off. 

~~~~   
  


“Hello and welcome to NORML, the best location on Trottawa Street for a regular restaurant experience. Im Mariah and I’ll be your server for the evening” the tall gazelle waitress said to the two.    
  
The gazelle slid a wine and beer to the two of them “Here’s your complimentary drinks officers. On the house as we support our local force! We are sorry to put you at the bar however… we’re very busy tonight.” Mariah snapped her fingers to a half salute. Her stature drooped as she walked away because the police pair seemed, in her eyes, not to notice her salute.    
  


“So when you said you know I loved you… what did you mean by that Nick?” Judy asked.   
  
“Well, you responded with ‘I know’ so what did YOU mean by that,” Nick replied quickly.   
  
“Ugh, Nick… how about you respond to my question FIRST.” Judy retorted.   
  
“Oh, is somebunny upset?” Nick mused.    
  
“No not upset, just irritated that SOMEFOX, won’t be straight.”   
  
“I’m sorry honey, I’m just used to a hustle,” Nick replied, winking.   
  
“Well fine then fox, perhaps you should find something to order as I think our cute, tall, curvy, waitress is coming back…”    
  
“She’s not that cute, not as cute as...” Nick trailed off.    
  
_ “He probably meant gazelle,” _ Judy thought to herself.  _ “Men are all the same, after the big celebrities with their fancy makeup.” _ Judy sighed.

  
“So, what would you two like for some dinner?” 

~~~~

  
  
Chief Bogo suddenly woke up to the sound of hyperactive music and the voice of Gazelle cheering on “Click. Tap. Click!”    
  
Bogo hastily grabbed his phone and shut it off, looking out to the interrogation room.    
  
“Empty…”    
  
Bogo looked sideways at the button on the console titled “Recording” and glared at it for a few seconds.    
  
Bogo’s hoof hovered over the button labelled “Delete” for a few seconds before a sigh was let out and he depressed it.    
  
“I’ll let the dynamic duo have this one…” 

~~~~

  
  
“Niiiiick, do you have aneee ideaaa how hard is it tah be the smallest mammal on the force...” Judy slurred, her furry finger running along the outside of her glass    
  
“Ohhhhhkay Carrots, I think that’s enough. I think it’s time to go,” Nick sighed.   
  
“Noooo, you don’t KNOW ME Nick, I’aaam finesh.” Judy stammered.    
  
Nick caught the eyes of the bartender with a glare who simply nodded and subtly grabbed Judy’s glass.    
  
“HAY, I’m not done with that!” Judy half yelled, pawing at the glass as it was grabbed away.   
  
“Alright Judy, time to go,” Nick sighed, picking up the small bunny and putting her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. 

“HEY, PUTSH ME DOWN YA DUMB FFOSH,” Judy screamed as he carried her out the bar into the street.   
  
The patrons of NORML looked towards the situation, some of them shaking their heads and turning to others in hushed whispers as the predator and prey exited.


	2. Mornings after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone on discord for their ongoing support and good vibes. I couldn't be doing any of this without y'all <3\. 
> 
> Second chapter, hope you continue to enjoy it! As Always comments are greatly appreciated but it's fanfiction so don't go full Simon Cowell on a guy <3.

“Looks like someone needs more coffee!” Clawhauser smiled chipperly as he looked towards the beleaguered bunny who stepped into Precinct 1.  
  
“Honestly, Clawhauser, I need sleep. A nice, big bucket of sleep,” Judy groaned as she made her way up to the desk.  
  
Clawhauser raised an eyebrow towards Judy and sat, lost for words.  
  
“I did down a whole double tall Snarlbucks tho!” Judy suddenly stated, before flopping back against Clawhausers desk. “Ugh. I literally. Have no idea how I even got home. I think I remember Nick and I getting into a cab but...”  
  
“Ohhh that. Yeah, he mentioned to me that he had to carry you home. Put you in your apartment. And something about talking to your landlord too.” Clawhauser rattled off.  
  
“Ugggggh. Where is he?”  
  
“He’s in the lockers getting ready I think?!”  
  
“Woowww Judy, you look rougher than some of the night wolves we had to deal with last night.” 

Judy looked up and saw the source of the voice. Wolfard was wearing a pair of sweatpants and a matching hoodie, his pointed ears poking the corners of the hood up.  
  
“Hii Wolfard. Just getting off shift? Is Nick still in the lockers by any chance...” Judy asked, rolling her head backwards to unstiffen her neck.  
  
“Ya, looked like he was almost done, I think.” Wolfard said. “And ya, off my night shift too. Heading out for a post-work jog, maybe a howl in the park, and then I’mm’a head home to pass the heck awout!” Wolfard finished with a half salute before jogging out of the precinct. Judy followed Wolfard with her eyes, the swish of the lupine officer’s tail caught her attention.  
  
“I wonder if that ever gets annoying for long tailed mammals… I should ask Nick about it… someday…. Uuuugh my head… I’m getting dizzy just watching his tail,” Judy thought to herself.  
  
“Wow. Surprised you even showed up Carrots.” Nick crept behind Judy and gingerly picked up the tips of her ears, lifting them upward. “Floppy ears. A sure sign of bunny exhaustion.”  
  
Judy pulled away and shook her head, turning around to face the fox. “Again, Nick… my ears are…” Judy sighed, then groaned and collapsed her head into Nick’s chest before mumbling. “What happened last night. I can’t remember anything.”  
  
Nick looked down at Judy before overhearing a slight squeal from Clawhauser. Nick shot a glare towards the cheetah. “ _Just keep your relationship ideas in your damn fanfictions you perverted puss-in-boots.”_ Nick thought to himself as he continued to glare at Clawhauser who had now looked away.  
  
“Let’s go Carrots... Although, the keys to the cruiser please. You’re probably still so out of it from last night if you drove I’d have to issue you a DUI while being a passenger. And I really don’t want to deal with the paperwork of having to report a fellow officer..” Nick chuckled. “And yes, I’ll tell you everything that happened.”  
  
“ _Fiiine_ . But, can we stop at Snarlbucks. I need another double before I can even. Try to function today.” Judy shook her head again before yawning.  
  
The pair started to walk towards the main doors of the precinct. Judy fumbled around trying to find the keys to their cruiser. _“Oh sweet junipers... Did I leave my keys?”_  
  
Nick jingled the keys. “Looking for these?”  
  
“What? Did you just… pickpocket..?”  
  
“Nah, just grabbed them from you last night. Was worried if you got here first you’d try driving the cruiser.”  
  
“Nick. Anymore surprises the sly fox wants to tell me before I tranq him and just call off our shift?” Judy half glared at Nick. “ _I am too hungover for this.”_ _  
_  
“Ohhh nothing else. Not unless you count I ALMOST. And I do mean I ALMOST saw your bunny butt last night. But I slammed the door before you had your pants off. I did see your bare back however, you took off your shirt as soon as you stepped in your apartment, so immodest of you. Thankfully _I_ am a gentleman. That’s a cute birthfurmark on your lower back though.” Nick smiled as rattled off the events from last night while running his paw along the bottom of his muzzle.  
  
Judy’s ears shot up straight. “YOU _WHAT_ ?!”  
  
Multiple animals milling about the Precinct shot glances over at the fox and bunny pair now in front of the door. A few officers and detectives poked their heads out of respective offices. Judy clasped her paws around her mouth realizing how loud she had been. “You. Need. To tell me everything. In the cruiser.” Judy practically hissed underneath her breath.  
  
Nick just smiled slyly. “Oh Carrots, how you embarrass yourself.”

  
~~~~  
  


“So how much longer till you figure they’re a bona-fide item?” Francine mused to Rhinowitz as she leaned against Clawhausers desk. The pair of officers, and indeed the whole of Precinct One having just witnessed the rabbit and fox’s outburst.  
  
Rhinowitz chortled and rolled his eyes. “Honestly don’t really care.”  
  
“Hmmmm then why does SOMEONE have $20 down in the betting pool under, ohhh what is it.. ‘marry,’ I wonder, I wonder,” Clawhauser said as he shuffled some papers before muttering. “Curious how you’re one of only three people to bet on them getting married?”  
  
“Betting pool?” Francine furrowed her eyes.  
  
“Firstly, it’s cause I'm a betting man. I did baseball stats and betting with my dad back in Vernoy plaza. We made some good money and secondly, Francine, Clahwauser being...Clawhauser has a betting pool on Nick and Judy.” Rhinowitz’s deep and commanding voice had the two in deep attention.  
  
Clawhauser frowned for a second before looking down at the piece of paper with piles of money at his desk. “Hey now, I wouldn’t be doing it if there wasn’t interest.”  
  
Once again Rhinowitz chortled and rolled his eyes. Francine ignored the larger horned mammals antics and gently shoved him aside. “Let me see. What’s the categories?”  
  
“Another interested customer I see!” Clawhauser beamed.  
  
Another chortle from Rhinowitz. “You know Francine, you’re probably one of the few on the force I’d let manhandle me like that… Without decking ‘em back.”  
  
Francine looked up from scanning the betting pool paper. “Oh yeah, you wanna go big guy? We could head down to the academy, get laced up and have a good old tussle. I know we’re both from the inner cities so we’d do a no rules no holds fight.”  
  
Clawhauser looked at the two with concern as they squared up against each other. “Umm..”  
  
As if on a pin drop, the two large mammals erupted into laughter.  
  
“Could you imagine?” Rhinowitz said, between deep bellowing laughs.  
  
“Yeah, Bogo would have both of our heads on a platter. Might be an idea for a charity though.” Francine winked.  
  
“This is why we were bad ZPD partners…” Rhinowitz chuckled. “Can’t put two cops from the ghetto together as we’d kill each other. That said…”  
  
“Nope, I know what you’re gonna say. I’m fine without a partner right now and I know Zimalov will be back eventually. A broken leg won’t keep that polar bear out of the force for long. And besides we’d break the ZPD cruisers axles and struts with our combined weight… again.” Francine stated.  
  
“Alright. Fine. But the offer still stands on a short term basis. I just don’t...“ Rhinowitz shook his head. “You can handle yourself. Although you should get on that betting pool, you always were the softie. I should head home to sleep anyways.”  
  
Rhinowitz nodded to Francine and then went to nod farewell at Clawhauser, who was now mid transaction with another of the wolven officers.  
  
“Hey put down $5 on WildeHopps becoming a thing in the next week.” The wolf casually threw a fiver down and walked away.  
  
Rhinowitz rolled his eyes.  
  
“Ohhh WildeHopps? We have a name for it.” Francine laughed. “When did that happen?”  
  
“Oh SweetTrunks, a big old softie as always. It happened when all us officers saw the two of them at the museum during the night howler incident. Something about how close they were I guess.” Rhinowitz snickered, finally nodding farewell to Clawhauser and walking away. “Goodnight everyone.”  
  
“And you always were a ToughTusk!” Francine called out to the rhino as he walked away. “Sleep well big guy!”  
  
Rhinowitz just gave a dismissive snort and a single wave from behind.  
  
“Okay now for the REAL issue.” Francine turned to Clawhauser. The cheetah was eagerly and expectantly leaning towards the elephant.  
  
“Mmmmm? Yesssss!?!”  
  
“You don’t have a category for ‘Married with kids.’ I want to put $50 down on that.” Francine slapped a single large bill on the table.  
  
“Umm.. that’s a bit of a long game isn’t it Francine? And besides would biology even… work for that?” Clawhauser looked up to the ceiling and pondered, unusual for the normally happy-go-lucky cheetah.  
  
“No clue but they could adopt. If yer not gonna make a category for it I’ll just put it under ‘marries’ then.” Francine shrugged.  
  
“Alright and you’re sure you wanna put $50 down? That’s like… a quarter of all the money in the pool right now.”  
  
“Yeah I always was a big risk taker… “ Francine smiled.  
  
Clawhauser just nodded and slid the money from the counter to underneath the lip of said counter.

  
~~~~

“You know, it always amuses me how the Snarlbucks drive-through is big enough for our ZPD cruiser” Nick looked out at the line of vehicles in front towards the pickup window. Judy had just finished ordering another double espresso and Nick had opted to order a sandwich.

“Yeah, I don’t get what’s taking so long though.. We haven’t moved in a minute. But, what I REALLY don't get Nick, is how you managed to get me back in my apartment given how drunk I was. It must have been a nightmare getting my keys from me.” Judy said.

“Oh I got a spare one from your landlady… apparently she has like 5.”  
  
Judy almost hopped to the ceiling of the cruiser, the only thing preventing her was the seat belt snapping her down in the seat. “WHAT?! SHE TOLD ME NOT TO LOSE THE KEY CAUSE…”

Nick put his paw on her head, stopping the rabbit mid-sentence. “Anyways, here you go,” Nick said, handing the key back to Judy “be sure to give it back to your landlady.”  
  
“Actually Nick,” Judy said, clasping his paw closed. “You keep it. I trust you and if I ever need it, it feels good to have a friend I can lean on.”  
  
Nick sputtered. “Ahhhhh hahaha! Good one, Carrots, you can take the key back now.”

"No, Nick. I’m being serious…I trust you not to come creeping in on me and even if you do… I'll just shoot you." Judy's voice went from serene to sarcastic.

"Oh. Uh. Okay." Nick said, scratching the back of his head.

The ZPD cruiser radio cackled to life.  
  
“This is dispatch, we have reports of a female dog on her roof threatening the neighbours with a uh… a microwave gun. I know it’s probably a mad dog situation however Officer Hopps and Wilde, are you able to investigate?” 

“Oh boyyy…” Nick said, his eyes widening and lip curling. “So are we taking it…”  
  
“Honestly. Yes. A stupid easy case is exactly what I need right now…”

“Alright, but we’re still kinda in the Snarlbucks lineup...” Nick motioned at the cars in front of them.  
  
“Umm… I wonder.” Judy said leaning over and flicking the lights and sirens on the cruiser. In about 15 seconds all the cars had cleared out of the Snarlbucks drive through starting from the front.  
  
As Nick inched the ZPD cruiser forward, gaining momentum, there was a Barrista in the second window holding out a drink. Nick reached out and grabbed it as the cruiser passed by handing it to Judy. 

"Well it's iced so it's clearly not yours but I'm pretty sure it was given to us..." Nick said. “Also I’m impressed Carrots. Nice trick.”

“Honestly nice catch slick.” Judy took a deep sip of the iced coffee. "I don't even care at this point I just need caffeine."

"I'm just surprised that cars cleared out of the lineup. We probably just made a mess for those poor employees…" Nick mumbled, getting the cruiser onto the main road and flooring it.  
  
“We should probably apologize later…” Judy stumbled over her words as her head went back into the headrest from the movement “Oh! We should also probably tell dispatch we’re taking it.”  
  
Judy grabbed the comm and clicked the side button. “This is Hopps here, Nick and I are heading in, what’s the deets, dispatch? Over.”  
  
“Dispatch here, your point of contact at the apartments is Miss Bella White, an arctic fox who called it in. She’s a known relative of a ZIA officer so please keep that in mind and don’t treat her like a typical civ. She called it in more out of concern for the ruckus the dog is creating. As she reported to us, the canine on the roof probably isn’t holding an actual microwave gun; she’s just crazy. We have no idea who the dog is outside of a female canine, approximately 20-30 years old. We will fill you in as we get more info from the folks at 911, Over.” 

Nick glanced over at Judy briefly, amazed at her ability to write and keep track of everything despite her obvious hangover. _“The focus in that little bunnies eyes despite the bags under them… Speaking of focus, focus on the road you dumb fox.”_ Nick thought to himself, refocusing his full attention on the road.  
  
“ZIA, wow, Zootopian central intelligence. This day keeps getting crazier and crazier doesn't it?” Judy mused. 

“You can say that again Carrots.” Nick shook his head. “Although I am glad it’s a relative of a ZIA and not an actually, well you know how those guys at central are better than I do…”


	3. Pasta shops, crazies, and new recruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter now makes this fic the longest by wordcount fic I have published. Scary. Thank you all in advance for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoy it. As always comments and thoughts and speculation is greatly appreciated however commenters emulating the sharp critiques of Mr. Ramsay or Mr. Cowell may find themselves deleted. Cheers <3
> 
> Bella White is owned by [ MamaSally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSally/pseuds/MamaSally)  
> Ryan the "Jacked Racc" is owned by [TrashburgerBiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/pseuds/TrashburgerBiz) whose fanfic [ "Never Tame Your Demons"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750246/chapters/54361072) is a must read :)

As Francine guided the oversized ZPD cruiser around the streets, she glanced at the buildings around what was once a thriving neighbourhood. To her left was a plethora of boarded up shops and barely dwelled in apartment buildings. To her right, between two seemingly abandoned buildings she stopped the cruiser in front of a brightly decorated store. The building had banners of whites, greens and reds draped all over. Above the glass storefront a sign read “Glutonis Sauce N’ Pasto.” Francine rolled down the window, looking briefly at the empty passengers seat as a rotund pig exited the shop, wearing what was once a white apron, clearly stained a pinkish red from years of use. More recently, an obvious blob of red sauce had added another fresh stain to the front.    
  
“You know Mr. Glutoni, that red on your apron. Perhaps if I were a less experienced cop I might say you murdered someone.” Francine laughed as her trumpet extended outwards bumping against the glass of her cruiser.   
  
“Ohhh you always were a funny one Francine.” The pig laughed, pointing and waving a solitary clove towards the police vehicle. “So you want-a some of mamma's famous meatballs right? To go?”   
  
“Naaaaw, not this time, sorry Hogg, the old gal’s gotta watch her figure now.” Francine patted her belly.   
  
“Eyyyy. I know you’re an elephant already but you know the men they do like a bit of…”   
  
“Mister Hogg Glutoni, you do know I am happily married and I know exaaactly what my husband likes.” Francine cut the pig off and half glared before rolling her eyes, smiling the entire time. “I’m just here to check in.”    
  
“Ah, I see I see. A- you’re still partnerless tho as far as police goes eh?” The pig chuckled to her, pointing to the empty seat in the cruiser. “Figure you mighta ended up with that famous rabbit who saved my cousins vegetable shop at this point no?”    
  
“You mean Miss Hopps? I sure hope not! I’m not even sure how she’d fit in the seatbelt of a cruiser this big...” Francine laughed as she held up the thick black seatbelt strap. “But seriously Hogg, you have anything to report?”    
  
“Nope just typical small-a kids stealing candy. Weasleton hasn’t even-a shown his face much around here anymore, much-a to the surprise of me.”   
  
“Alright thanks Piggy, you know to text me right if you have any big issues. Riiight. Even the kids, I can scare the hell outta them if needed with a fake arrest!”   
  
“Yep as always Francine. If I-a have some major trouble I’ll let you know. But, I do appreciate-a you stopping by. Indeed the whole-a burroughs appreciate you-a having our back. Especially us shopkeeps still-a staying here. Seems lot of the ZPD forgets-a about us inner city folk. But-a you always don’t. So thanks.” Hogg Glutoni took off his chefs hat and bowed formally to Francine with a flourishing sweep.   
  
Francine raised her eyebrows for a second at his antics. “You know it shortsnout, you can take the girl out of the inner city but you can’t take the inner city out of the girl. Always have ya back!”    
  
Francine waved with her trunk farewell, driving off as Mr. Glutoni waved with his hat, before plopping it back on, readjusting it, and returning to the shop. 

~~~~

_  
_ _ “Holy heck she’s cute.” _ Judy thought to herself as the white arctic fox in front of her rattled off the details.    
  
In front of Nick and Judy was a somewhat short arctic fox, her soft blue eyes blinking intermittently as she looked up to the sky and recalled everything to the two officers. She was wearing a knee length black dress, slightly fluttering in the summer breeze, and a mahogany beige blouse top.    
  
Judy looked down at what she had scribbled. “So Mrs. Bella White-”   
  
“It’s actually Miss, my boyfriend Ryan and I aren’t married, yet anyways.” The white fox smiled as softly as her eyes were.   
  
“Right sorry.” Judy scribbled out quickly on her notepad, internally doubling over at how cute she felt the smile was. “So  _ Miss _ Bella White, you came home and on your way you witnessed a female canine, either a coyote or shepard of some variety with frazzled fur holding a contraption that looked like it was made from a small satellite dish pointing it at random passersbys and screaming about microwaving them. She was wearing a pair of jeans with multiple rips in them and an ill fitting white tank top stained with grease and other detritus.”   
  
“Yep, you got everything down perfectly Officer Hopps. I last saw here down around the street that w… Oh there’s Ryan coming home too!” As Bella looked over down the street waving, Judy looked over as well. “Hey love, how was work?!”    
  
Walking towards the arctic fox and officer pair was a well built raccoon wearing a muscle shirt, with an open button up shirt that rustled in the breeze. He half waved at the trio, briefly looking towards Nick, the concern in his girlfriend talking to two police officers apparent was written all over his face.   
  
“Work was fine, except for Thumperon being a usual dumbbun self and forgetting his badge. But, more importantly, is everything alright Bella love?” His gruff voice muttered as he pointed to Judy and Nick.    
  
“Yeah, just a crazy lady on a roof I called in.” Bella replied.    
  
“Really? The coyote looking girl around the corner a few blocks back right? You actually bothered to call for that crazy lady!?”   
  
“Well, y’know maybe she’s having a mental health crisis? Jack always told me it’s better to call these things in rather than ignore them.” Bella sighed.   
  
“That’s my Bella, always a soft spot for every creature.” Ryan smiled and chuckled shortly, patting his partners shoulder as she quickly shot a disapproving glance.   
  
“She’s still there then!?” Nick exclaimed, causing Judy to shudder.    
  
“Yep!” Ryan pointed back down the street. “At least when I went by she was.”   
  
“We should go Judy. If she’s still there who knows when she will move.” Nick suggested.   
  
“Got it. Let’s go then.” Judy reclaimed her nerves with a narrow shake of her head.   
  
The fox and bunny officers nodded thanks as the arctic fox and raccoon made their way into their apartment building. Ryan raised his paws in a half salute while Bella simply waved farewell before clasping her boyfriends free paw. Nick and Judy rushed down the street, heading in the direction where the crazed microwave gun dog was last sighted.    
  
“Okay firstly Nick, why did you just stay silent for that whole conversation, and secondly that arctic fox though…” Judy started to speak before sputtering out, looking behind herself and then regaining her full composure. “She was pretty cute wasn’t she?”    
  
“Well for one, I just wanted to see how well you could do with your head probably still swimming from the hangover, and for the other thing… Wow Carrots. That’s what you noticed? Completely missing the point that her partner was a jacked racc?” Nick shook his head. “I mean, yeah she was pretty cute, I guess. I dated an arctic once in high school, she was, interesting to say the least.”    
  
“Of course I noticed the racoon too but, a species difference in a relationship doesn’t really phase me, nor a buff guy. It’s Zootopia, try everything right? And the ZPD is full of well built mammals.” Judy stifled a giggle. “Sorry, I’m just surprised that you didn’t flirt with her or anything. Good thing you didn’t of course, cause she was spoken for. And that was  _ mean _ , leaving me to deal with the whole questioning.”    
  
Nick rolled his eyes. “You’re better at writing than I am. Did you SEE my ZPD application!? And yes, while I am a warm blooded mammal male, I don’t think about that stuff ALL the time. Besides, I have my eyes on someone else, I think. Anyways, I’m not good with this gossip stuff. Let’s just go and get this crazy coyote, or dog or whatever and get back to the office.”    
  
“Ohh, the illustrious Nick Wilde has a crush on someone? Mentioning the arctic fox from your high school and being eager to get back to precinct HQ means...” Judy tapped her carrot pen up against her mouth. “You've got a crush on that fox secretary in the ZPD admin records department don’t you!?”    
  
“Carrots… you’re recording with that pen aren’t you…” Nick sighed. “Perhaps it’s someone from the ZPD, perhaps it’s not. Perhaps it’s not even a fox. Buuut none of that matters, there’s the coyote, and that’s DEFINITELY a crazy coyote.”    
  
Nick’s eyes widened as the pair turned the corner and immediately saw the canine as described earlier, standing on the roof of one of the houses twitching and scratching at her neck. “OH LOOOOKIE HERE’S THE CALVARY.” She aimed the satellite dish contraption at the pair and started making pew pew noises towards them.    
  
“Well THIS will be fun…” Judy rolled her eyes.    
  
“I wonder if I could hit her with a tranq from here....” Nick mused.    
  
“Nick. Please. You know our sidearms can’t accurately reach longer than 40 feet.”    
  
Nick shrugged. “Can’t blame a guy for being curious.”   
  


~~~~

“You were looking for me sir?” Francine asked as she stepped into the chief’s office.    
  
“Yep. Some unfortunate news for you Francine.” Bogo started.    
  
“He’s okay right?”    
  
“Yeah he’s fine but… His absence is going to be extended. It sounds like he’s going to use up the rest of his vacation. I think your partner might retire at the end of this.” Bogo pattered on, waving his hands as he spoke. “So as such, you will have a new partner. I understand it will be an adjustment for a vet like you but I trust you to be okay with that…”    
  
“Who sir?” Francine's eyes narrowed.    
  
“I don’t know yet unfortunately Francine. Haven’t decided. But I will by the bullpen meeting tonight.” Bogo nodded. “Dismissed.”   
  
“Um. Sorry sir bullpen meeting tonight?” Francine quickly winced in anticipation, fully aware she had chosen to speak up after being dismissed.    
  
“Oh right yeah. Nightly meeting tonight. New officers that I don’t care about. The usual. You must have missed it on the comms. See you in 4 hours.” Bogo waved Francine out of the office. The elephant took no time to vacate, mentally glad she didn’t get dressed down by her leading superior for breaking protocol. A privilege of being one of the forces more senior members she supposed.    
  


~~~~

  
“Honestly if I had just tranqed her, dragged her into a cell here at the precinct we would have less paperwork. But noooo, someone had to do it the nice way and now we have to deal with the arrest paperwork AND the transfer to hospital paperwork.” Nick chided.    
  
“Yes but this means she’s getting the help she needs.” Judy chided back.    
  
“I guess. It’s just, where was the help for me when I was having to hustle on the street and everything else..” Nick sighed. “And I am still living in a run down apartment too..”   
  
Judy moved a paw from the keyboard and placed it on Nick’s hand. “Nick, you’ve got me to help you now, and all your friends here at the ZPD, and if you want I could introduce you to more of my friends. I’m sure hanging out with Finnick all the time gets tiring quickly.”    
  
“Yeah, I guess I do have help now.” Nick shook his head, sliding his paw out from underneath Judy’s. “Sorry. I really have no right to be this salty. I am in a much better place now. If only dad could see me now, I’m an actual cop heh.”    
  
“And so far, a decent one at that.” Judy smiled.    
  
Nick looked over to reply before seeing the tops of Bogo’s horns peeking over the cubicle walls of the offices.   
  
“Hopps, Wilde, bullpen meeting.” Bogo motioned to the pair as he walked by their shared cubicle. “Same to anyone else in here who might have missed the comms. Bullpen right now!”   
  
Judy and Nick looked at each other in with puzzled expressions before mutually shrugging and following behind Bogo. 

~~~~   
  


“Alright. Sorry to bring most of you in post shift and pre-shift to those of you on nightwatch. We have two new recruits to introduce tonight who will be starting tomorrow. Who I don’t really care about of course, but their arrival is going to change things a bit thus the impromptu meeting.” Chief Bogo’s gruff voice carried through the whole room. “First, surprisingly the first female cheetah on the force, and one who will be a bit of a legacy as her brother is already known to us. Kitt Clawhauser!”    
  
“Wonder if she will be as big as her brother.” Nick whispered to Judy who quickly shushed him. Some of the officers nearby who overheard found themselves holding in their own chuckles.    
  
The door opened and a slender and incredibly short cheetah entered, her magenta eyes wide and smile beaming.    
  
“Hiya! I’m Kitt.” The cheetah eagerly waved her arm and smiled even wider to the surprised room of ZPD animals. “I can’t wait to work with all of ya! Although my last name is technically ‘Pawson-Clawhauser!’ No worries. No worries.” Kitt turned to Bogo as she corrected him and nodded slightly before returning her beaming smile to the room.   
  
Bogo bored a stern gaze down on Kitt for a few seconds before looking out to the room again. Kitt stood at the front of the room at-ease, continuing to smile.    
  
“And the second introduction to the force is our  _ second _ bunny,” Bogo nodded to Judy, whose ears had just shot up. “The first MALE bunny on the ZPD. Mr. Hawkbit Flayrah.”    
  
Judy gasped lowly.   
  
A two-toned grey rabbit with scruffy fur entered the room. “Hello everyone. I’m Hawkbit.” The grey rabbit bowed formally before taking his place beside Kitt. Hawkbit glanced over at the cheetah briefly before facing the rest of the room, his legs slightly apart following the cheetah’s at-ease posture. Her height was only around two heads-length above his own. Kitt just slightly looked down on the rabbit and gave him a warm smile.   
  
“With these new recruits there’s going to be some reshuffling. Hopps! I figure who better to teach a rabbit, than another rabbit. You’re with Hawkbit to show him the ropes. Mr Wilde, as I have now broken up our dynamic duo you’re with Francine Trunkaby while her partner is on continuing leave.” Bogo said matter-of-factly.    
  
“Sir!” Francine protested. Bogo put up a cloven hoof, silencing the elephant.   
  
Chief Bogo looked down towards his paperwork and continued, adjusting his reading glasses. “Francine and Wilde, I’m unfortunately assigning the two of you to night watch as well… I suggest you stay up late tonight to adjust for your shifts tomorrow night.”    
  
Francine’s shoulders rolled downwards and Nick looked worryingly towards Judy beside him. Judy caught the glance and whispered. “You’ll be fine slick.”    
  
“What about me sir?” Kitt quiered.    
  
Bogo stiffened up before practically yelling at Kitt. “IF. I. HAVE. ONE MORE OFFICER. ROOKIE, VETERAN OR OTHERWISE. TALK BACK TO ME. I WILL....” Bogo’s voice suddenly softened. “You’ll alternate between meter maid and shadowing your brother in reception till I decide what to do with you. Also in more I don’t care news, there’s ordering forms in the mess for anyone wanting ZPD branded casual and workout wear. DISMISSED!”   
  
“Half-brother.” Kitt muttered, only audible by Hawkwbit beside her.    
  
Chief Bogo walked out of the room confidently and pushed the door slightly harder than usual. The door slapped against the wall with a thud. The officers sitting in the bullpen and the two rookies standing up glanced around at each other nervously before most of the officers filed out, jovially chatting amongst each other.    
  
Judy looked at Nick as she stood up from the chair. “Nick, check your messages later please.” Judy turned and headed towards Hawkbit. Before Nick could think about what she meant he felt a large heavy weight on his shoulder.    
  
“Just cause you helped a lot of us with that nighthowler case doesn’t mean imma go easy on you alright?”    
  
Nick looked up and saw the soft but imposing gaze of Francine. “I look forward to working with you Francine.” Nick said before ducking underneath the large elephant and out the door.   
  
Meanwhile at the front of the room Judy outstretched her paw to Hawkbit. “Glad to have another bunny on the force!”    
  
Hawkbit nodded. “I’m sure you will have lots to teach me. Anything I should bring tomorrow?”    
  
Judy shook her head “Mmm-mmm nothing I can think of anyways. Just make sure you’re in proper uniform otherwise it will make all of us bunnies look bad!” Judy chuckled.    
  
Hawkbit nodded once more “Noted. See you tomorrow.”   
  
Judy looked to Kitt, somewhat stunned as Hawkbit turned tail and departed. The cheetah was scanning the bullpen walls with curiosity    
  
“Was he always… that blunt?”   
  
“I don’t know actually. Sorry!” Kitt replied, focusing her attention on Judy. “‘s my first time seeing him ever. We didn’t go through the same academy I guess?” Kitt shrugged.    
  
“Ahhh….” Judy replied, more confused than ever.   
  
“I’m sure he’s just got the jitters! Nobody is ever that mean, well except Chief Bogo apparently.” Kitt frowned and shuddered slightly, before returning to a cheerful smile, her canine fangs visible. “Anyways, I wanna go say hiya to my half-brother so see ya!” and with that Kitt waved cheerfully to Judy and left the room.   
  
"Half Brother?" Judy was taken slightly aback but shook her head, her ears flailing slightly. She fished her phone out of her pocket and quickly pawed out a message. “Hey Nick, come to my apartment tonight. Please?”    
  
“Sorry Carrots, going home to stay awake unfortunately... Morning before your work and before I sleep? If I even make it through the night...” came the reply on her phone.   
  
“Uuuuugh Nick” Judy exclaimed out-loud to the now empty bullpen, pocketing her phone and walking out. 

~~~~   
  


ToughTusk: So you ended up on the night shift anyways...    
Francine: Yeah, working with Nick tho. No clue on that.   
ToughTusk: I’m sure it’ll be fine. He DID pass academy…   
Francine: I sure as heck hope so. He’s got big shoes to fill, and a big seat for that matter.   
ToughTusk: Any clue how that’s gonna work with the giant seat-belts of your cruiser?   
Francine: No clue. Sure someones thought of it.   
ToughTusk: If you need any help on sleep stuff, im here.    
Francine: Thanks Rhinowitz, I think I’ll be good. Can’t have changed much from when I did graveyard 25 years ago…   
ToughTusk: You’d be surprised sweetrunks...


	4. Romances: Kindled and Rekindled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions to be made, emotions to be handled. How will the decisions of the heart affect those that matter most in your life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeres the chapter I wanted to get out last month.
> 
> Thank you to the dynamic duo of [MamaSally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSally/pseuds/MamaSally) and [TrashburgerBiz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashburgerBiz/pseuds/TrashburgerBiz) (whose fanfic [ "Never Tame Your Demons"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750246/chapters/54361072) is a must read) for so much support and behind the scenes help, [Bug_53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bug_53/pseuds/Bug_53) and [ Rynadine ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynadine/pseuds/Rynadine) for their titling help. J_Shute, Upplet, Usernames, RaccoAIK and so many others for the pre-reading help in the Zootopian Authors Association discord. 
> 
> Finally Thank you, to you, the readers who are enjoying this, commenting on in and generally loving it. I am so glad people like this. You readers and fellow writers are inspiring me in so many ways and I can't thank you enough. Here we go!

Nick lounged out on his well worn couch, the armrest on one side had a very large tear in it, hastily patched with duct tape. The fox absentmindedly scrolled through his phone as the TV in front of him blared out the ZNN evening news. The TV was placed on a single piece of reclaimed wood, very obviously scrap from a construction yard, and was being supported by two milk crates. To say Nick’s apartment was run down would be the understatement of the century. Despite the fox’s more than ample ZPD paycheque that would have allowed him to move somewhere else, he had decided to stay here. For Nick it was a reminder of where he came from, and he had lived here for so long, he couldn’t consider living anywhere else. Nowhere else but this small, dingy, spartan apartment felt “like home” to Nick. At least, that’s what he told Judy and Finnick whenever they tried to persuade him to move out.  
  
“It’s going to be a long night staying up...” Nick said aloud to the empty room. “And nobody cares about you Mr. TV. Your bad news is just sad.” Nick pointed the remote at the TV and clicked it off, placing the remote down on the floor and his phone down on his chest. He stretched fully out on the couch, arms above his head with a groan before returning to a more relaxed position.  
  
With the room now silent save for the dull roar of cars outside driving by his basement apartment, the red vulpine allowed his thoughts to wander as he closed his eyes.  
  
 _“Why does Judy want to talk to me, in person, so urgently? Also why is she so damn curious about who I have a crush on? Why does she think it’s a fox… does she think only foxes should date foxes? What even are my feelings to her? She’s definitely cute but… could I? With a bunny. Nick. No, she’d never go for that. She’s just a friend to you and she’s only curious about who you are crushing on because she wants to see you happy. But what if she wants you to be happy with her? Nick, no… that can’t happen. You can’t have that much of a happy ending… just be content to be her partner and admire her from afar. Don’t get involved in something you’ll regret…Don’t ruin everything good for yourself, like you always do.”_ _  
_  
“DAMNIT!” Nick blurted out before grabbing his phone and typing out a message.  
  
 **Nick:** Hey Finn... I need some help.  
 **Finn:** Oh thank ****, finally a hustle.  
 **Nick:** No it’s not that….it’s about Judy.  
 **Finn:** She okay? Do we need to break some ****ers kneecaps. Some ****er getting fresh with her?  
 **Nick:** Not exactly… It’s about Judy and I…  
 **Finn:** ahhh **** I knew this **** was coming eventually.  
 **Nick:** What?  
 **Finn:** Go on Fox… tell me what you gonna ****ing say.  
 **Nick:** After all the adventures and everything we’ve had, I really find myself seriously enjoying her company. You remember that corsac I almost proposed to? Same vibes with Judy but she’s a rabbit and.. Also I blurted out something to her about love and she replied… surprisingly amicably to that. But it wasn’t in the context “I love you” exactly. She’s also been asking me about who I am crushing on or if I am… so it’s suspicious but.. man I don’t know what I should do.  
 **Finn:** Nicholas P Wilde. I swear on all the gods. Just **** the ****ing bunny for friths sake.  
  
Nick had learned quickly with his new phone how much Finnick swore, and was glad that the specialist at the Carrot Authorized Service Provider had taught him how to turn on the censor filter for SPECIFIC contacts. As it stood Finnick was the only one who had earned that. Still, he was bemused that Finn had used a rabbit curse word, and was going to call his friend on it.

 **Nick:** Really a rabbit curse word?  
 **Finn:** Seemed ****ing apt to me. Glad you noticed dip****.  
 **Nick:** Anyways Finn, seriously. I actually need advice. I guess coming to you was a bad idea...  
 **Finn:** Inari you’re hopeless sometimes y’know that… That’s my advice. Strike while the iron’s hot.  
 **Nick:** Alright fine, assuming I take your advice to just shack up with Judy, how is that going to work. Our parts aren’t built the same?  
 **Finn:** **** if I know. Just get her there and figure it out. God if you don't, maybe I’ll try. She does have a cute little bunny tail.

Finn smugly smiled as he sent his last text. “That otta get the kit riled up and spur him into motion,” the fennec spoke to himself as he stretched out on the mattress in the back of his van.  
  
 **Nick:** You serious? [growl]  
 **Finn:** Yep, if you don’t I will. [wink]  
 **Nick:** I could arrest you for parking that van in random places...  
 **Finn:** Try it shortears. Honestly, dealing with you kids makes me ****ing exhausted. I’m going to bed.  
  
Finnick threw his phone down on the van floor muttering “Bloody kids.” The phone landed with a clatter, the fennec glared at the for a few seconds before grabbing musty blankets and curling up on the mattress, closing his eyes. His phone dinged one more time, but he ignored it.  
  
 **Nick:** You’re only 5 years older than me y’know..  
  
Nick waited for a few minutes to see if Finnick would reply. When no reply came the red fox got up and sighed, heading towards a cabinet in the kitchen. Grabbing a glass with one hand, he pulled out and opened a bottle labelled “Maneson Sheepland Whiskey” and poured some of the amber liquid into the glass.  
  
“My ancestors always knew how to make a good drink and the best use for it, like making a decision,” Nick toasted his empty apartment, holding the glass up for a few moments before downing the contents in one gulp. _“Just go easy on it. You don’t want to end up like dad…”_

~~~~

“I AM GOING TO BOOT YER BUTT OUT TO SPACE.” Stu yelled at the metallic contraption in front of him, full of hoses and a frame with a computerized console happily flashing and beeping ‘Error 778.’ Stu yelled out towards the house “Hey Bonnie! Can you give me a hand?! This darned newfangled sprinkler system...”  
  
Stu looked up to see Bonnie in the open window, crooking her neck against the phone as she talked into it. She had the curly wire of the landline phone twirling around her fingers. Bonnie looked up at her husband and gave him an empathetic shrug while pointing at the phone.  
  
“You on the phone with Jude again?” He called out.  
  
Bonnie merely nodded out towards the field. Stu sighed deeply and returned to staring at the sprinkler system in front of him, giving it a series of rude gestures. Bonnie rolled her eyes, unused to antics like this from her husband.  
  
“Is... Is dad okay?” Judy said into her phone as she laid on the bed in her apartment.  
  
“Oh yes, your father is fine, unless this new high-tech sprinkler system he bought causes him to have an aneurysm… which it might. But, Judy dear, you’re more important now. What’s got your ears all twisted, over a boy no less honestly…” Bonnie replied, continuing to watch in mild amusement as Stu “attacked” the contraption in the field.  
  
“Well. It’s not just that he’s a boy…” Judy stuttered.  
  
“You know your father and I would be okay with you dating a female bunny too right. It’s no matter to us.” Bonnie placated.  
  
“Ummm. What about not a bunny?” Judy asked.  
  
“So you mean, you have no interest in anyone. Asexual right I think? I read about it in the latest issue of Cawsmopolitan.”  
  
“Umm no. Also really mom!?” Judy sighed. “Someone who is not a bunny.”  
  
“Ohh so like… a sheep like Gareth or some other species? Again no matter.”  
  
“Yeaaaah kinda but… actually a pred, a fox.” Judy winced bracing for a response.  
  
The phone slid out of Bonnie's hands as it landed with a clatter on the ground before she pulled it up by the cord and put it back to her ear. “A predator? A fox.. Oh my. No That is a thing…I’m… Oh goodness, that’s a lot to take in Judy.”  
  
“Yeaaaaaaaah.” Judy sighed. “I’m sorry.”  
  
Bonnie shook her head rapidly, regaining herself. “Judith Laverne Hopps… you cannot help who you fall in love with…” Bonnie calmed. “And while, your father is probably going to be a hard sell on all this… I think I can get him to come around. After all, he, I, and Gideon are getting along swimmingly so…” Bonnie cut herself off as she heard the door opening, signifying her husband was coming back inside. “Well yeah that’s that Judy. see ya.”  
  
“Wait, mom!?” Judy quickly looked at her phone and saw that it was disconnected. The rabbit buried her head in her pillow, groaning.  
  


~~~~

  
“Awww shucks. I just missed her, didn't I?” Stu said as he undid the clasps and ropes of his boots. “Our little do everything, try everything bunnygirl alright?”  
  
“Yeah she’s good, she just has a bit of a crush, or something more.” Bonnie stated somewhat worryingly.  
  
“Okay… well why would she call us over that? That’s nothing for her I mean, she dated in highschool right?” Stu quizzically looked at Bonnie before returning to undo his other boot.  
  
“Yeah but she dated bunnies in highschool Stu.” Bonnie mused. “This ones a fox.”  
  
Stu shot up straight as he undid the last boot buckling system and shook it off. “Excuse me Bonnie? A fox!? Oh no no no. Does she have… Feelings for Gid?”  
  
Bonnie looked at her husband incredulously for a second. “Really Stu!? Really!? No, her damn police partner for Pete’s sake would be my guess!”  
  
“Oh. Nick. Oh thank goodness. Sorry I was worried because Gid’s been talking at the boys’ poker night about a crush on… well not Judy - but that’s neither here nor there.” Stu spoke before shaking his head as he groaned and crawled into the recliner in the living room. “But oh goodness. A fox. Officer Nicholas Wilde eh. The ZPD’s first fox. I. Well honestly as long as she’s happy.”  
  
Stu leaned back into the chair, pulling the side lever and stretching his legs out with another groan as the footrest came out. He leaned back into the headrest, rolling his neck with a crack.  
  
It took Bonnie a few seconds to register exactly what her husband had just said as she herself sat down in the pink recliner next to Stu’s, looking over to him with a look of concern. “Really. My husband, the same Stu Hopps who bought his daughter cans of fox repellent and a Frithing fox TASER, is just going to shrug as his daughter has feelings for, a fox?” Bonnie finished, cocking her head to the side, her previously upright ears falling down behind her laterally draping over the headrest.  
  
“Look, Bonnie… I've just been fighting with a sprinkler system all evening… I really don’t want to be fighting with my wife.” Stu sighed. “Judy is one of our many children, all of which we love dearly. Yes she’s a bit different from all of our children and while at first I wanted us to dissuade her from, well everything she’s doing. She’s proved to us that she’s going to do whatever she wants to regardless, she’s a tryer as you and I both know. The best thing we can, and I can do is support her. I don’t want to lose Judy like what happened with the Flay family’s boy… And besides, I’ve been learning a lot from Gid regarding fox culture during our Poker nights. It’s opened my mind to a lot of things. The weasel’s still a cheater mind you, but that’s not because he’s a weasel, It’s just his personality among other things.”  
  
“Now there’s the caring Stu Hopps I was happy to marry so many years ago.” Bonnie smiled. “Although, he hasn’t been around lately; I kinda miss him.”

“What ever do ya mean Bon?”  
  
Bonnie muttered. “Well the past four nights you’ve been out there trying to get that sprinkler system to work. You come back here for a bit and then you’re off to bed. I miss the hours we used to have catching up while the kids are asleep in the evening. I miss us time.” Bonnie looked down to the floor and fidgeted with the bottom of her sweater.  
  
Stu’s nose twitched briefly before he exhaled. “Alright. I’ll return it. I’ve been thinking about it regardless. While the old wind-up doesn’t have weather detection and auto moisture redundancy shut off for when it’s raining… The new one is just too much technology for me. Especially if it’s hurtful to you. Not worth it, you’re more important to me than a robotic piece of trash!”  
  
“Awww Stu…” Bonnie held her hand up to her chest. “You’re gonna make me fall in love with you all over again like I’m a young girl.”  
  
Stu reached over and put his paw on Bonnies shoulder. “You’re still the wife I loved just as much as when we got married 30 years ago, and still just as pretty.”  
  
“Y’know Stu. Elyza and Angelica left for the night with their kids and are at friends houses. It’s just the little ones tonight and you know how they’ll sleep through everything.” Bonnie fluttered her eyes a couple of times towards Stu. As she grazed her cheek against his hand on her shoulder, she undid the top two buttons of her sweater.  
  
Stu’s eyes widened. His brain clicked and he quickly got up out of his chair, Bonnie followed suite, glad her partner got the hint and the two married rabbits giggled hand in hand as they half-hopped up the steps to their bedroom.  
  


~~~~

Nick Yawned and rolled his head and shoulders. He had just knocked on the door of the apartment in front of him. _“I am too tired for this. I should be asleeeep.”_  
  
Judy opened the door to her apartment, in her full ZPD uniform. She quickly half-closed it behind her and looked up at Nick. “Hey sorry, I’d invite you in but my apartment’s a mess. Stayed up a bit later than I wanted. No time to clean.”  
  
“You stayed up late? I didn’t sleep Carrots… but regardless. You wanted to see me?”  
  
“Yes. You have an explanation to give me.” Judy’s purple eyes gave the fox a piercing stare.   
  
“Uhh… Kinda freaking me out here Carrots… And I’m not exactly in the best state on account of having to stay up all last night to get ready for the night shift and all. I should be asleep ya know.” Nick took a few steps back.  
  
Judy’s expression softened. “Sorry… just. I wanna know what you meant when you said ‘You know you love me’ in the police cruiser the other day. I really wanna know.”  
  
Nick sighed.  
  
“Carrots, you remember when we first met. Remember the Otterton case you were on?”  
  
“Mmmhmm.”  
  
“Well. At first, I thought you were some cute doe eyed bunny. Yeah. I even thought you were cute back then.”  
  
Judy put a paw up to correct Nick on the cute comment, but thought better and lowered it. Nick paused and looked at the rabbits’ hand before continuing.  
  
“When you hustled me the first time with Finnick, with that recording pen of yours, I saw something more in you. I saw a fierce determination that...”   
  
“Okay… but Nick…”  
  
“Let me finish Carrots... Please. Sorry, this is gonna take a lot to get out. And I’m probably too sleep deprived to even do this properly… Actually I’m probably only doing this BECAUSE I’m sleep deprived and don’t know any better.” Nick shook his head.  
  
“Okay.” Judy softly hummed, leaning her shoulder against her apartment door as Nick started to explain.  
  
“So then, came your genius move throwing the carrot pen into the limo yard. I really felt impressed by that outside the box thinking. I learned that day when you put your mind to something Carrots, you hustle and give it your all. While at first I thought you were a dumb, overly optimistic bunny, I discovered you were so much more than that. You told me that about myself once.. Heh. Anyways, you inspired me and taught me that someone could ‘hustle’ but do it in a more scrupulous manner. And somewhere, somewhere in all of that Carrots… I think with all of it _Judy_.. I just… I think… I started to honestly and may have, not sure if more than friends, or perhaps have some variety of feelings,fall in...”

Before Nick finished his sentence as he started to sputter, he felt the rabbits feet against his chest as she leapt up onto him, her paws grabbing his collar and yanking him forward from her weight.  
  
*Smack* Nick suddenly, and just as unexpectedly as Judy partially climbing up on him, found Judy’s mouth pressed against his own in a kiss.  
  
The lips of the predator and prey separated. Nick stood mouth agape. Judy, having now jumped off her position on his chest minimized herself looking away coyly and rubbing her shoulder.  
  
“Nick… Look. After hearing everything about your past during that gondola ride in the rainforest district, something happened with me too. I had an incredible sense of empathy, I wanted to see you move beyond that. I wanted to see you be the fox I knew you could be. And then, after seeing you really go beyond and become the first fox in the force. I was so proud of you, I still am. But even now, you deserve.. Love Nick. I… I love you because I want to be your comfort. I am so glad I inspired you too because... I want to be the one to teach you to look beyond those prey that bullied you in your past. I.. I want you to feel… happiness Nick. When you stood up to Bogo for me I saw a side of you that just. You honestly do care about the little guy Nick. Even if you won’t admit it, I see the compassion in you.”  
  
 _*Judy you sentimental little.. Wow, you actually just kissed me. How bold of you. I can’t. Wow you’re soo cute right now… You bunnies are so emotional”_ Nick had a flood of thoughts hit him all at once as the rabbit in front of him babbled on platitudes. Nick blinked multiple times staring at Judy. His thought train came to a crashing derailment as Judy’s phone began to ring.  
  
“Speaking of chief Bogo...” Judy looked at her phone confused, swiping across and taking the call.  
  
Bogo was so loud through the receiver that even Nick made out what was being said.  
“HOPPS, WHERE ARE YOU. IT’S 7AM AND YOUR ROOKIE IS WAITING HERE…”  
  
“Sorrynickgottago,” Judy clicked her phone off in a panic and turned tail, running towards the apartment stairs.  
  
“What….WHAT wait. WHAT.” Nick stammered, the feeling of the rabbits lips still lingering on his own as he watched the tail end of the rabbit running down the hall. “Cute tail tho… man can she run.”   
  
“Bunny’s got a boyfriend is what… or is it foxfriend… hmmm”  
  
Nick’s eyes widened as he slowly turned around in mild terror and looked up at a twisted horned kudu behind him.  
  
“Yeah we saw it. From down the hall.” An oryx with more smooth horns peeked his head out of the apartment door next to Judy’s own before retreating back inside.  
  
Nick opened his mouth with a quiver. “A a.. aaaa.”   
  
“Cheetah got your tongue fox?”  
  
“HEY BUCKY, MAYBE THE FOX CAN’T REPLY BECAUSE HE’S SO SPEECHLESS AT A PREY BEING SO PREDATORIAL. YOU EVER THINK OF THAT?”  
  
Nick’s mouth opened wide. “Uhhhhuuuhuhhh..”  
  
“OH YEAH, PRONK, WELL DID YOU EVER THINK PERHAPS THIS FOX JUST DOESN’T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH AN INTERSPECIES RELATIONSHIP. DID YOU THINK OF THAT?” The oryx in front of Nick yelled into the apartment in reply and gave the dumbfounded fox a thumbs up before lowering his voice. “Hey fox, Don't worry about the interspecies thing. Pronk and I overheard Judy talking about you last night to her parents. Sounds like they’re okay with it at least. Pronk and I are the same gender but, while it was once a big deal... Well, now we can yell at each other as much as we want, as a loving couple and most mammals don't care." Bucky finished his last comment with a wink and started yelling anew at Pronk as he entered their shared apartment.  
  
Nick looked at the door of the horned couple as it closed with a click, absentmindedly looking over to Judy’s door. Nick exhaled realizing her door was not fully closed. “Seriously Carrots?! Good thing I have a spare key.”  
  
As Nick finished locking up Judy’s apartment, he let out a long yawn and headed towards the elevator of the Grand Pangolin Arms. _“If nothing else… I gotta sleep at home for the night shift… No clue how with what just happened. She really kissed you Nick, your first kiss in how many years. Are we dating now? You know what.. Let's sleep on that. At least Finn got what he wanted. Heh.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a slight break for ZPD: B&B from here on out. Probably will be another couple of weeks before anything new. Chapter 3 and 4 where being written almost concurrently to get them out in time for WildeHopps Feb. Unfortunately I missed that deadline but eh. Cuteness is fluff is cuteness <3.


	5. Rookies, Raves and Ripostes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Hawkbit's first day, and Nick and Francine's first day together proves to be quite the unique day for everyone involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS chapter now officially makes ZPD: Badges and Beloved my longest published fanfic on AO3. This chapter is also HUGE (8k words) so I hope you enjoy. I had nowhere to cut it so it has to be like this.. I'm sure none of y'all are going to complain about that ;). Also ZPD:B&B has now crossed the threshold of 40k based on everything in the WIP document.
> 
> I would like to dedicate and gift the entirety of this chapter to [MamaSally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSally/pseuds/MamaSally) in thanks and appreciation of too many individual things to name but I will try to touch on them broadly below.
> 
> In addition to being a major source of inspiration, help and support for ZPD:B&B Sally has also been incredibly helpful and kind to me in dealing with some non-fanfic related issues in my life, especially more recently around everything going on in the world and my extroverted self having to be self-isolating like so many others globally. She has honestly been the best best-friend someone could ever ask for. Thank you Sally, from the bottom to the top of my heart. This beast of a chapter is for you. hope you enjoy it. :)
> 
> She also has some really great zoot fanfics herself y'all should check out too!

Judy flung the doors of Precinct One open as she shot out with a burst of speed. She had just quickly learned from Clawhauser and the other new recruit, Kitt, that her rookie was in the ZPD cruiser waiting for her arrival.    
  
“Great, so not only does my rookie think I am an unreliable, unprofessional child now so does our other rookie in admin. “Friiiiith.” Judy noted internally as she spotted her cruiser in the lot, her new lapin partner sitting inside.   
  
“Ah. There she is.” Hawkbit muttered to himself as he watched Judy in a full sprint towards the vehicle he was sitting in. Hawkbit blinked as Judy suddenly leapt upwards on her approach before hearing her fur sliding across the roof. The driver's-side door opening snapped his attention around.    
  
*creeeek.* *SLAM*    
  
“Hi. I’m. Sorry.” Judy panted, quickly buckling herself in.   
  
“Um….” Hawkbit rambled “That was an entrance?”   
  
“Yeah. Oh cheese and crackers, Hawkbit. I am so sorry. You would not believe the morning I’ve had!” Judy struggled to reclaim her breath. The doe blinked a couple of times before realizing what exactly her statement meant before turning the keys and starting the cruisers engine.   
  
“It’s quite alright Miss. Hopps.” Hawkbit said. “But, what did happen this morning?”    
  
“Ummm…Judy or Officer Hopps is fine...” Judy started as the cruiser slowly exited out of the parking spot. “I. I just realized it’s not really work-relevant so… yeah. I’m fine.  _ Or am I oh my goodness you just KISSED Nick and left him standing there… I need to text him NOW but Frith, I can’t let the rookie drive can I? _ Or at least I should be once my heart stops racing. I just really didn’t know that Bogo wanted me to come in early.”   
  
“Ah. Alright then Officer Hopps. I look forward to learning from a fellow rabbit.” Hawkbit shrugged.    
  
“Indeed. Was pretty hard passing the academy I bet, I know it was for me anyways. Why did you decide to become a cop anyway Hawkbit?” Judy said as she continued to maneuver the cruiser around, keeping an eye out down the side streets and at any other vehicles who might be breaking the law.   
  
“Eh. Honestly, I was an orphan with really nothing to do and nowhere else to go outside of joining the force. It was either that or head to a life of crime. I don’t really like my chances in jail so that’s why I joined. I didn’t find the academy too difficult. Fighting was somewhat difficult but, I lived feral, or on the rough I should say, for a bit so, I’m rather resourceful.”    
  
“What!?” Judy blurted out. “Then where are you from if you’ve lived feral?”   
  
“Umm, outside of Bunnyburrow technically, like most rabbits. I lived in the rough outside there, picking up odd farming jobs and crop work. Then I went to Zootopia and lived on the streets here working odd jobs. A lot of courier work, and then back on the rough and living off the land before deciding to do something.”    
  
“Wow. I think you and Nick would get along really well, perhaps anyways.” Judy mumbled    
  
“Your former police partner right? A fox from what I heard.”    
  
“Yeah that’s the one.”    
  
“Must have been weird being with a fox as a partner no? I mean, a pred and a prey is a pretty weird pairing and even more so for a rabbit and a fox given they were our ancestral enemies millenia ago...” Hawbkit inquired.   
  
Judy chuckled nervously. “Actually, Nick kinda has a big heart and he’s weird for a fox in that he doesn’t even eat fish. Gets all his protein from plant based sources with some supplements for iron and other things.”    
  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you liked him more than a friend.” Hawkbit teased.    
  
Judy’s nervous chuckle formed into a full on fake laugh. “No. He was just a really good police partner to me and is a really good friend.  _ Oh Eli-rah Judy… is he still really just a friend after this morning. This means you’re dating right? _ He just really helped me out. Especially during the night-howler incident in Zootopia. I don’t think we or I would have solved it as quickly if it wasn’t for him…”    
  
“Ah yeah, the Night-howler incident. I was still living on the land when that happened. No real first hand knowledge of it.” Hawkbit commented. “I actually had no idea you were involved either, although I guess that’s why Bogo referred to you two as a dynamic duo last night?”    
  
“Yeaaaah.  _ How the frith does this kid not know about the night-howler incident sheesh. _ We’re a bit infamous I guess.” Judy said pursing her lips. “Anyways, I was thinking for your first day something a bit more technical and also generally relaxed. We’re going to set up a radar trap between Tundratown and Sahara Square, due to the differing speed limits between them a lot of people forget to slow down and it causes needless accidents…”    
  
“Sounds good to me Miss… err Officer Hopps” Hakwbit corrected, raising his eyebrow slightly at the sudden change from his superior. The motion went unnoticed by Judy, her eyes fixated on the road.    
  


~~~~

  
  
“I hope she’ll be okay… she seemed incredibly flustered. Man that girl can run!” Kitt chimed to Clawhauser as Judy’s back disappeared out the door.    
  
“I’m sure Officer Hopps will be fine. She diiid solve a missing mammal case with literally the thinnest case file I have seen and the help from nobody on the force outside of well, Nick who wasn’t even ON the force at the time.” Clawhauser rattled off.    
  
“What?” Kitt looked at her half-brother with her arms held out in a gesture of surprise.    
  
“Yeah. She did that. More importantly...” Clawhauser’s demeanour suddenly got serious. “You’re sure you’re alright Kitt?” Clawhauser looked at the much smaller cheetah with concern.   
  
“Yep! I knew what I was getting inta when I took on this gig!” Kitt smiled “And besides, our size difference at the front desk is hilarious to watch perps and citizens come in, see us and be confused beyond belief!”    
  
“You and I really did get our Mother’s penchant for optimism.” Clawhauser chuckled. “But I meant with us. I’m sure it’s weird being with your half brother that you didn’t even know until 3 years ago?”    
  
“I mean genetically sure but like, I was raised by a lynx and a bobcat, and a foreign lynx at that. So that didn’t help with EITHER my optimism OR my other weird personality stuff.” Kitt giggled. “Although you, YOU definitely got our dad’s penchant for eating from what I’ve heard of him.”   
  
“Hey! I’m big boned too and just a big cat.” Clawhauser protested.   
  
“I know, I know and me being so tiny doesn’t help in comparison. But would it kill ya to lay off the sugary cereal and donuts every once in a while?!” Kitt cooed.    
  
“Honestly it probably would. But Kitt, seriously. Are you fine with this?” Clawhausers demeanour once again changed from playful to serious.    
  
Kitts smile turned to a frown herself. She suddenly started speaking in a deeper voice while raising a paw and motioning with each syllable. “Benjamin Q. Clawhauser. I am fine. I will be fine. Our weird shared family history will not affect me, outside of you being my half-brother and now I get to tease you at work.” Kitt’s dour expression turned to a smile as she spoke the last sentence. She looked at Clawhausers shocked expression with mild amusement.   
  
“Oh. M. Goodness. Did you really just full name.... Fine I’ll believe you in being fine. For nowwww.” Clawhauser settled back down into the chair. “How are your adoptive parents aaanyyyways?”   
  
“Mmm, they’re okay. Kitsune is becoming a precocious handful tho. Oh my goodness... Also they were just as worried about this shenanigans as you were it seems. Worried it was going to bring up more questions…” Kitt trailed off.    
  
“Kitt, you know if I had any answers I’d give them to you…” Clawhauser said softly.    
  
“Yeah I know and it’s not like we can ask our biological Mom or Dad…” Kitt mused “Unless you believe in talking to the dead…” 

  
Kitt’s slight chuckle drew a sharp rebuke from Clawhauser. “Kitt. You don’t have to hide emotions with amusement you know… It’s okay to.. not feel good. If this really isn’t...”    
  
“Honestly Ben… I’m good. I really am. I am glad I found out about my real family… Even if mom and dad had passed on when I found out about it… I still found you!”    
  
Kitt suddenly playfully punched the larger cheetah on the shoulder.   
  
“Ow! Well if  _ that’s _ how we’re going to play…” Clawhauser jumped up from the chair and started to half pounce on Kitt in slow motion while Kitt mimed being shocked and falling backwards.    
  
“Ahem!”    
  
The two cheetahs looked up and saw Bogo at the desk.    
  
“I don’t mean to interrupt this CHARMING family moment but I need these sorted and filled." Bogo slammed down a pile of paper and folios.    
  
“Sir yes sir!” The two cheetahs stood up straight and saluted. Bogo rolled his eyes and turned around, clearly heading back to his office.    
  
As soon as the water buffalo's back was turned, the two cheetahs relaxed before looking at each other with faces of regret.    
  
“Ooops.” Clawhauser whispered, getting a slow nod from Kitt, eyes as wide as they could be.    
  
“Yep. Oops. Let’s get to this paperwork!”    


  
  
~~~~

  
  
“Well! This is quite the first day!” Hawkbit gripped the door handle tightly as his steely focus kept on the truck in front of them.    
  
“Yep! I Don’t mean to alarm you rookie but... This is my first chase!” Judy’s grip on the steering wheel was as tight, if not tighter than her partner's grip on the handle as the ZPD cruisers engine roared from the high RPMs.   
  
A mere moment’s ago a box truck had sped by the pair, easily going 40km above the speed limit. Judy had looked at Hawkbit with a mild sense of concern. “Normally they’re not going THAT far over but I guess this one must be a bit of a speed demon. I swear if it’s another sloth...”    
  
The rabbit pair had both quickly hopped into the cruiser and started taking chase. Surprisingly to Judy more than hawkbit, the cube van sped up and took the loop back heading into Tundratown, not stopping at the lights and sirens behind it.   
  
“So they normally don’t run then!?” Hawkbit asked.    
  
“Nope not at all. Like I said! First chase!” Judy briefly took a solitary hand off the steering wheel, reaching her arm over to flick the wipers on as snow buffeted the windshield, both vehicles entering tundratown from the tunnel.   
  
“I don’t like this Hawkbit. You can use the radio right!?”    
  
“Yes ma’am. General dispatch I presume!” Hawkbit shouted out.    
  
“Yep!  _ Ma’am? This rookie, I swear... _ ”    
  
The two vehicles entered a gradual turn, the truck’s back wheels sliding slightly around the corner. Judy herself felt the back wheels of the ZPD cruiser backslide, but as she thought, owing to her training and experience with her dad's farm truck, she was able to recover and regain speed.   
  
“This is ZPD Officer Hopps of Precinct One. In pursuit of an unmarked transport vehicle, license plate EG8 33X. Failure to stop and for speeding. We are in Tundratown just passing Wall St. and Blizzard Exit. I need assistance from any Tundratown Precinct vehicles if possible. Over.” Judy speedily rattled off.    
  
_ “Impressive.” _ Hawkbit thought to himself as he unclicked the mic.    
  
“I don’t think our cruiser is equipped for this! Especially not so close to the snowblowers.” Judy panickly muttered.   
  
“Well you’re keeping up pace so far.” Hawkbit enthused. “Any idea why they aren’t pulling over?”    
  
“No idea! I’ve never-ever had to chase someone down like this! I guess there’s some cargo in there they don’t want us to see...” Judy felt her heartbeat flipping in a thousand places as a solitary thought crossed her mind.  _ “I’d rather the nerves from kissing and confessing to Nick this morning all over again at this point. Frith-RAH.” _   
  
Thankfully for Judy and Hawkbit, vehicles were quickly getting out of the way.    
  
“This is Officer Rocky with Precinct 4, Tundra town. Officer Hopps. Last exit you passed? Over.”    
  
Judy hesitated, she had been paying far more attention to keeping the cruiser in check and pace with the truck. Hawkbit looked to Judy as he held the radio mic up to her mouth. In a quick instant he moved it away from Judy and put it up to his own mouth. “Exit 5. I think. Not 100% sure! O-over!”    
  
“Perfect. We should be coming up!” Came a quick reply from Officer Rocky.    
  
“I hope I’m right!” Hawkbit exclaimed.    
  
“Better guess than mine I had no idea!” Judy shook her head shortly. “There’s Exit 6! Here’s hoping!”   
  
As the ZPD cruiser kept pace behind the truck, the pair of rabbit officers noticed red and blue lights shining off the highway walls of the exit 6 on ramp.   
  
Speeding up onto the highway beside Judy and Hawkbit’s cruiser was an incredibly large tundratown crawler, it’s snowtracks behind throwing up the white powder as it quickly began to merge.    
  
“Oh sweet cheese and crackers, THANK YOU.” Judy cheered, easing her foot off the gas to avoid the snow spray from the Tundratown cruiser. She watched the Precinct 4 vehicle ease itself between the truck and her own vehicle.   
  
The Tundratown Tracker, with little difficulty, started to overtake the truck. The traction from it’s back sno-tracks were far superior matched against the large truck wheels. As the Tracker pulled alongside it tightly, Judy was sure she saw something either being thrown or a small creature jumping into the truck.   
  
“Did they just throw something?” Hawkbit queried.    
  
“Saw it too. No idea.” Judy continued her focus on the snow cruiser as it suddenly decelerated. Judy slowed down her own vehicle, giving the other police vehicle room to move in front of her.   
  
“Damnit!” Judy swore as the Tundratown vehicle threw up a whole pile of snow on the cruiser's windshield. Judy quickly snapped the wipers up to full, giving herself even more distance between the two vehicles. “Moved too Frithing close!”    
  
“You’re fine.” Hawkbit reassured.   
  
As the ZPD cruiser’s windshield was clear of the snow being thrown up from the Tundratown Tracker, Judy became aware of how quickly the large fleeing truck had started to slow. She scanned to see if there was smoke, sure the only reason a truck would slow is from a blown engine. Before the rabbit had time to fully examine, she slammed on the brakes, realizing she was on a collision course with the also stopped Tundratown Tracker.   
  
Hawkbit looked down towards the engine bay as the rattle of the ABS system kicked in, shaking the whole front end of the vehicle he and Judy were in. Thankfully the cruiser stopped a foot short of the Tundratown crawler.    
  
“Good to know these have ABS.” Hawkbit choked out.   
  
“Focus Rookie!”    
  
Hawkbit and Judy jumped out of their cruiser rushing towards the truck, Judy un-holstered her sidearm as she leapt. In front of the two mammals and already out of their vehicle was an incredibly tall moose and an average sized polar bear. Jumping out of the truck and bursting in a run into the forest was a brown weasel.    
  
The tall moose looked behind to see the two rabbits scurrying forward. “YOU TWO CHASE THE PERP, WE’LL SECURE THE TRUCK.” His booming voice echoed over the civilian cars as they passed by on both sides of the highway.   
  
“HAWKBIT, on me!” Judy quick-holstered the tranq gun she had at the ready.   
  
The two rabbits took chase to the weasel, by now already disappearing into the forest.   
  
“ZPD! Stop, weasel!” Judy screamed out to the mustelid as it continued to flee. The weasel looked back to the pair of rabbit officers in pursuit, losing his footing and falling slightly to the ground. The weasel grabbed to the ground as he fell, cursing the lack of traction from his paws.   
  
In an instant, Judy and Hawkbit had a rock thrown towards them from the snowy forest floor as the escapee got up. Judy dodged aside instinctively, the rock missed her by a wide margin.   
  
“NOT NICE!” Hawkbit exclaimed as he speedily unholstered his side arm, slowing his pace to aim and taking a moving shot. The tranq missed, landing a half foot behind.   
  
“Nice shot! But let’s just get him by overtaking him, Officer Flay!” Judy ordered.    
  
“Got it!” Hawkbit nodded, holstering the now empty tranq gun, not even bothering to reload. The buck resumed his full speed sprint, now a few paces behind Judy.   
  
The pair of rabbits soon found themselves almost caught up to the weasel as he continued to slip and slide on the icy forest floor. Judy got ahead of the weasel with a quick burst sprint before jumping up against a tree. As Judy used her feet like a spring to quickly change her position she realized Hawkbit had just jumped up himself. No time to think, Judy aimed her foot towards the weasel on the rebound, feeling the pads of her hindpaws making solid contact. Judy landed to the ground, quickly turning around in time to witness a now-midair Hawkbit slamming into weasel as it was thrown to the right from her kick. The combined one-two double impact from the two rabbits had the weasel spun around and hitting the snow with a dull thud, completely knocked out.    
  
Judy winced.  _ Ow. _ _  
_   
Hawkbit landed beside her, spinning around to look at the perp as he lost footing, falling flat on the snow. “ _ Oooooof _ . That was….”    
  
Judy grimaced as she finished her partner's sentence. “Cool. But really bad. We got him though, that’s what matters. You, however, stuck the landing, Hawkbit!” Judy half-chided as she rushed forward to check the pulse of the KO’d weasel.    
  
“Nice teamwork at least?” Hawbkit shrugged, panting as he stood up.   
  
“Nice teamwork indeed. We didn’t kill him, thank Frith.” Judy exhaled. “Let’s get this poor guy back to our Precinct 4 friends…”   
  
The two rabbits restrained the weasel and looked at the larger creature for a few seconds.   
  
“Together?”    
  
“Yeah would make things faster.”    
  
The two rabbits carried the weasel back upwards to the highway, looking like a pair of tribal rabbits carrying a sacrifice to the old gods. As the two approached the highway it was now devoid of traffic.    
  
“They closed the highway?”    
  
“Looks like it!”    
  
As Judy and Hawkbit placed down the still unconscious weasel on the side of the road. Hawkbit pointed downwards to the onramps where a roadblock was diverting traffic. “Yep. Closed it.”    
  
As the two rabbits walked around the truck, coming into view was the moose and polar bear they had seen prior. On the shoulder of the moose was a small rodent of mostly pure white, save for what appeared to be a smattering of small black dots on both cheeks. Her eyes were obscured by a pair of aviation goggles, firmly secured.   
  
“Officer Hopps and this is my rookie Officer Flayrah. Our friend the weasel is restrained and unconscious roadside over there.” Judy pointed back behind her.   
  
“Good job you two. Also nice maneuvering of your cruiser. Bold of you buds to take chase in here eh? I’m Officer Rocky of Precinct 4, the polar bear behind me is Officer Stroganoff and the friend on my shoulder, who is leaning on my HORNS... is Cadet Bull.” The final words were spoken with an air of annoyance, matched by an obvious eyeroll. The rodent just sweetly smiled.    
  
The bear gave a quick “Dah” and pointed to where the weasel had been dropped by Hawkbit and Judy. The rodent on the shoulder gave an open handed nod and bow. As she did so, Hawkbit and Judy noticed what appeared to be white patagium webbing running from her arms to her body.    
  
_ Never seen a white flying squirrel before..  _ Judy thought to herself, tilting her head sideways. “Cadet? Also three officers in one vehicle? Wait. Were you…”    
  
“The thing you may have seen jump out at the truck? Yepppers! I’m a cadet cause, well I’m actually with the tundratown air force and not the ZPD. I flew into that truck, squirreled into their internal ignition system and bucked it up REAAAAAL good.” the flying squirrel smiled playfully, taking off her aviation goggles. Her ice blue eyes blinked a few times, adjusting to the light.   
  
_ “We have an air force division?” _ A thought shared by both rabbit officers as they looked to the white rodent.   
  
The moose sighed. “That’s Bull for ya. She’s a bit crazy, but I guess when you’re training for experimental aeronautics and flying things mostly untested you gotta be a bit nuts, eh? Also Bull for the love of Hottah please get off my shoulder.”    
  
“Kay!” She took a giant leap from the moose's shoulder, spreading her arms out wide and floating downwards. Judy and Hawkbit realized that she was in fact, not a flying squirrel but simply an ermine wearing a wingsuit. The ermine glided down and landed in front of Judy before reaching a paw upwards, looking up.   
  
“Always glad to see another cute lady on the force. Officer Bull Chamomile’s the name.”   
  
Judy knelt down and slowly stuck out a solitary paw pad to Bull to return the handshake offer “Ummm…”    
  
“What?” Officer Chamomile noticed the uncomfortable shifting from Judy and looked behind to see her own partners glancing away from her, Stroganoff returned to securing the perp in the Tundratown vehicle as soon as his eyes met Bull’s. “Did I say something?”    
  
“Iiiits not exactly proper to call another rabbit cute, unless you are a rabbit yourself.” Hawkbit stated plainly.    
  
“Oh Seeds n’ Nuts!” Bull retracted her paw and slapped her hands together before re-offering her paw. “In that case, always pleased to see another attractive lady on the force.”   
  
As the ermine clasped her paw around Judy’s outstretched finger, she raised and lowered it, the two sharing an amicable but awkward handshake.   
  
Judy felt the tips of her ears burning. Between Nick calling her it this morning, and the double compliment from this creature she had just met, she was quite flustered. “Officer Judy Hopps, nice to meet you.”    
  
“What’s in the truck anyways?” Hawkbit said, choosing to ignore the tension.    
  
“No clue buddy. It’s some barrels with hazard logos on them so we’re waiting for dangerous handling from here on out. We’ll have to have you and your CO come back with us for paperwork as well.” Officer Rocky shrugged. “It’s not fun but we’ve been ordered to sit tight till they arrive.”    
  
“Oh, so hopefully the truck isn’t going to blow up then I guess?” Hawkbit said, staring blankly at the moose.    
  
“Rookie. No. Bad.” Judy rebuked as Hawkbit turned around looking insulted. “Sounds good, Officer. We’ll keep watch with you then head back for that paperwork.”   
  
“No It’s not going to blo…”    
  
“Tu-Tut. Someone got told off by momma commanding officer. Tsk tsk! Naughty rabbit!” Bull cut off her partner as she teased Hawkbit.    
  
“As I was saying...” Rocky started to speak again. “If the containers didn’t blow up in the chase, we’re probably fine buds.”    
  
Hawkbit chose to stay silent, looking at the ermine the entire time. His silence was joined by Officer Stroganoff who had been staring down at the unconscious weasel in the Tundratown police vehicle.    
  
_ Frith's sake.  _ Judy thought to herself.  _ I’m never going to be able to talk to Nick till tomorrow at this point. Cross Precinct paperwork AND I have to do it with this bucking rookie. Frith-fucking-rah. _   
  


~~~~

  
  
“This is… Weasletons neighbourhood.” Nick exclaimed as Francine drove down the mostly battered street.    
  
“Yep! Just wanted to take a quick stop.” Francine parked the car and quickly flicked the lights on for a split second, the sirens briefly echoing across the neighbourhood. As the window rolled down Nick saw a pig exit the building, his messy apron swaying with each waddle.   
  
“Hey Glutoni!” Francine chuckled as she motioned to the incredibly confused Nick. “So I didn’t get the rabbit but I did get her former partner.”   
  
The pig furrowed his eyebrows at Nick briefly. “And what about the-a seatbelt straps?”   
  
“They work?” Nick mimed as he held one up. “They’re a bit bigger than Judy and I’s old cruiser but…” Nick looked up and down at the pig suddenly before quickly looking away.   
  
Glutoni smiled. “Ahhh now-a you recognize me eh? Thought so.”   
  
Nick swallowed and looked down and away. “Can we go now Francine?”    
  
Francine looked to the pig and then back to the fox. “There something here that nobody’s telling me about Hogg?”    
  
“So. You're a cop now Nicky boy?” Hogg Glutoni ignored the elephant in the car.   
  
Nick continued to look away, unsure what to say.   
  
“Yeah. As I said, he’s the former partner of the rabbit who cracked the nighthowler case… Well she wouldn’t have without his help.” Francine stated as she looked between the two a single thought in her mind;  _ what the fuck is going on here… _   
  
“Ah. In that-a case. I let bygones be bygones okay Nicky?” Glutoni said as he reached out a hoof towards the car. Nick glanced over suspiciously, before reaching out his paw and the two shook hands, Glutoni having to stand on his tiptoes to reach.   
  
“T-t-thanks.” Nick exhaled a breath he felt he had held in the entire time. “And sorry.. I had just gotten to Zootopia and… well yeah.”    
  
“I said-a. It’s fine. Bygones-be-bygones. Tho, if you hurt my Francine there-a will be some trouble. Big trouble ey.” Glutoni chided.    
  
“Mr Glutoni, please. I don’t think I have anything to worry about with Nick here.”    
  
“Eh, you’d be surprised at how a fox can outfox ya-a.” Glutoni smiled. “Anyways I am wayyyy behind on a sauce order Francine, I-a gotta go take care of that with the boys kay?”    
  
“Alright sorry Glutoni.” Francine waved a farewell, rolling up the window, and starting to drive away. As they had pulled away she turned to Nick “What was that about?”   
  
“Ummm…” Nick started, wanting to be anywhere else but here. “I may have, when I first moved to Zootopia, been involved in some... less than lawful things here…” Nick sighed.    
  
“How long ago?”    
  
“A really really long time ago. So long ago I’m surprised he even recognized me or that I recognized him.” Nick confided. “I’d rather not let Judy know anymore about it too please. She. Well...She’s...”    
  
“Alright. That’s fine. If you lived in the boroughs for any amount of time… I know what it’s like so I’m gonna judge you on your character now alright.” Francine calmed. “You like Judy a lot don’t you. From what I heard she’s your inspiration for joining the force?”   
  
_ “I like her more than I want to let you know francine… More than I want to let you know.”  _ Nick shivered. “Yeah, she’s more than an inspiration. If it wasn’t for her I’d probably still be a streetfox. She means alot to me”   
  
“Aww, and here I thought you were just some straight laced no nonsense fox.” Francine chuckled.    
  
“Oh har har,” Nick said. “There’s more to me than what the stereotypes are. Same with you apparently if you’re driving to this neighbourhood just to say hi to someone.”

The two drove in silence for a few moments, an awkward air hanging over the interior of the vehicle.    
  
“So, Nick, do you…”   
  
“This is dispatch to Francine, over.” The radio crackled.    
  
Nick instinctively went to grab the microphone before Francine's large hoof got to it first. “Francine and Nick here, over.”    
  
“There’s a call out to a situation at a dance event, on-site security has requested assistance with a mid-sized predator causing trouble. Can you respond to that? Over.”   
  
“Affirmative dispatch, Over.” Francine clicked the mic off and put it back on the cradle.    
  
“Umm.. Francine, shouldn’t I be holding the radio given you’re driving.”    
  
“Oh peanuts Nick! Sorry, I’m so used to patrolling on my own.” Francine placated.   
  
“It’s fine. Next time?” Nick snapped both his fingers and pointed, forcing a fake smile. “Eyyy.”   
  
  


~~~~

  
  
“How are those reports coming?” Judy quipped to Hawkbit. The two rabbits had, for the past 4 hours found themselves going through paperwork and following up with other processes and policy inside the small detachment office Rocky, Bull and Stroganoff operated out of. Outside of the three officers, there were two admin assistants at the front, a female polar bear and a male muskox. The building only had a common area/main office, reception, and an interrogation area with two cell blocks. There was also an additional wing, a long hallway with four bedrooms along it which Rocky had assured Judy and Hawkbit was “Only for short R&R, we don’t live here permanently. Historically four did live here for two days during a blizzard in ‘98 but that’s a rare situation.”   
  
“They’re going Officer Hopps. I did train for this after all. It’s just the first time doing paperwork not in a classroom setting is all. I want to do it right.” Hawkbit huffed as he stared intently at the final forms he was filling out.   
  
Bull clambered up on the desk the two rabbits were working on and shook a finger towards Hawkbit. “Looks like someone didn’t study enough in schoooOooOoool.”    
  
Hawkbit looked up at the Ermine, now clad in a brown leather jacket. The jacket collar, sleeves and bottom were lined in brown fur.”   
  
“That’s a nice jacket." Hawkbit mused to the ermine.  
  
"Yep! the brown trim is made out of my own fur from my summer coat. It's a fur jacket, of my fur tee-hee!" Bull let out a high pitched chuckle, throwing her head back.  
  
"What..." Hawkbit said as Judy raised an eyebrow towards the chuckling ermine.   
  
“Bull, leave our Precinct 1 friends alone would ya… It’s 2 hours past their shift end, they’re on different shift rotations than we are you know that right, eh?”   
  
“Excuse me Rocky, this rabbit just flirted with me!” Bull stomped her tiny foot from her position on the desk and pointed towards Hawkbit.    
  
Rocky went to rebuke the cadet before a loud roar from the interrogation room caused all the mammals to turn and stare.    
  
“Umm….” Judy bleated.    
  
“Well I’ll go check on Stroganoff… Dunno why he’s getting so worked up over a typical weasel criminal sheesh.” The lumbering moose got up slowly and walked towards the cell blocks.   
  
“Thats… Ummm… err… Pretty normal for Stroganoff. Don’t you worry your fluffy little tails though bunnies. He’s. Well.” Bull muttered, before lying down on the desk, stretching her long body out lengthwise. “He’s quiet when he’s on patrol but he’s one of our best interrogators. Cause he’s scary, but he’s actually a sweet guy... wheeeen he’s not in work mode that is!”   
  
Judy shook her head and blinked. “Bull I think I’m done, can you check and let me know if I did the 26-19 crossover reference correctly. I’ve only done them for Precinct 2 before and I just wanted to make sure there’s not anything special for Tundratown i've missed.”   
  
“Kaaaay!” The ermine got up and half knelt over the paper Judy had just written on. She looked down at it before giving a thumbs up. “Looks good! A+ Officer Hopps. Gold star from the teacher!”    
  
Judy put her paw up to her mouth and stifled a giggle, although this ermine was eccentric, there was something endearing about her antics.    
  
“I think I got my report filled out as well.” Hawkbit mumbled, sounding unsure. “Not as much as you had to fill out of course Hopps, being the CO and all...”    
  
“Let me see…” Judy leaned and looked over before noticing Bull had just rolled her small body over towards Hawkbits side of the desk and got up.   
  
“I got ‘m Officer Hopps! You go and stretch your legs out or somethin’ kay?” Bull said as she walked over to look over Hawkbit’s work.    
  
“I… Uh alright. I guess I could use some fresh air…” Judy hopped off the chair and headed out towards the entrance of the small detachment office.  _ I really need to see if I can call Nick.. he’s already started his shift by now. _   
  
Cadet Chamomile looked up and watched as Judy left the room and entered down the hallway before speaking in low tones to hawkbit. “Hey, you’re cute too. Just wanted to say.” Bull winked and ruffled her coat collar before returning to a normal voice. “So let’s see how you did on your paperwork!”   
  
Hawkbit felt his ears burning and was about to comment, however the ermine quickly turned around and started scanning his paperwork, her tail brushing against his nose, causing it to twitch.  _ Did she… do that on purpose...Wait Frith, I’m in this room now alone with this egregious ermine… _ _  
_ _  
_ “You didn’t do this part right!” Bull slapped a paw on the top corner of Hawkbit’s paperwork.    
  
“Huh what?” Hawkbit stammered. “That’s my badge number of course I got that right.”    
  
Hawkbit looked down on and held up his badge, pinned to his chest, before realizing his mistake.  _ Oh for Friths sake, I wrote it in reverse.  _   
  
“Otherwise it Looks good!” Bull chirped happily.    
  
“How did you know my badge number was wrong?” Hawkbit asked as Bull moved aside from his paperwork, allowing him to erase and re-do his badge number.    
  
“Because no rookies badge number is going to start with 0 silly!”    
  
“Can you uh… Not tell my CO Hopps about this?” Hawkbit pleaded.  _ Such a rookie mistake...  _ _  
_   
“Yep buuut one one condition…” Bull smiled.    
  
“Annnd what’s that?” Hawkbit questioned, an eyebrow raised towards the ermine.    
  
“Gimme a kiss stud!”    
  
If Hawkbits ears were burning before, they were now the equivalent of a volcano erupting in embarrassment. Hawkbit pounded his fist on the table, about to round on the ermine for her impropriety, calling him cute was one thing but this was just ridiculous.   
  
“BULL CHAMOMILE… Seriously… For Pete’s sake…” Rocky had just entered the room to hear the last bit of whatever antics had just happened, and the moose was NOT having any of it.    
  
“What, you gotta have some fun with a rookie on his first day! Call it a haaaazing.” Bull cajoled.    
  
“Cadet. Chamomile. He’s not, our bucking rookie… I will write you up if I have to EH?”   
  
“Okay bye!” Bull leapt off the desk and scampered out of the room towards the quarters hallway.   
  
Hawkbit looked up to Rocky, his lips pursing and eyes narrowing in annoyance.    
  
“You done yet, rookie!?” Judy shivered as she re-entered the room, her uniform now dotted with flecks of snow. “So cold out there my phone died when I went to make a call… I really wanna get back so I can make sure my former partner is alright. If you’re not done yet can we hurry it up please!”    
  
“Yeah your rookie just finished his paperwork and it sounds like Stroganoff got some good details about something rather concerning from our weasel buddy. If there’s any mistakes we find on the paperwork… we’ll fix them… even if we shouldn’t.” The moose winked before continuing. “You rabbit's head home alright? We will send y’all the info our weasel friend spilled to your HQ. We’ve kept you here in Tundratown long enough yeah?”    
  
Hawkbit nodded and thanked Rocky before hopping off his chair and exiting the room with Judy. Judy herself bowed to the moose officer as Hawkbit passed by her.    
  
_ Thank Frith, I really hope Nick’s okay… he didn’t even pick up that first phone call… I hope he’s not in a scurry... stupid cold making me unable to make a second call. _   
  


~~~~   
  


“We’d have dealt with him with our own security but… He’s not an animal they’ve encountered before so we have no idea how to subdue him or how dangerous he is. He’s small-ish but, there’s something about him that unnerves us. If I am honest honies.”    
  
In front of Nick and Francine was a spotted leopard who had introduced himself as Tony Tamerak, the promoter of “Big Max Cheese Beats 4.” Francine had turned to Nick and explained it’s a “rave” where kids came to listen to fast, pounding electronic music, some of them getting high but all of them having a vibe of togetherness, good times, and unity towards preds and prey.    
  
After some discussion, Francine had suggested Nick head inside, his smaller size would prove useful in the tightly packed venue. Nick climbed the stairs, and popped in earplugs, never really understanding why they were even in the ZPD officers kit. As soon as the fox entered the room he was glad that Francine had even reminded him about them. The music inside was incredibly loud, fast and the bass was shaking his insides. All around Nick light patterns bounced off the walls from various stage lights and lasers.    
  
The fox scanned the room as he maneuvered through the brightly coloured crowd of dancing mammals, many of them holding onto or wearing glowing bracelets and other brightly colourful accessories. A few of the eclectically dressed animals shifted awkwardly aside and nudged each other, pointing towards the ZPD badge and uniform.    
  
Nick looked up towards the stage trying to locate the tan ear-tufted cat. Up on stage a small white tailed deer was staring down at his gear, tapping a button or two and moving a knob intermittently. He was wearing a pair of large headphones over his head, one of the earcups half off his ear. Just beside the equipment was a Hutia, bleating out into the mic in a quick fashion that Nick didn’t understand.   
  
*THWAP* Nick barely had time to react as a large striking paw backhanded him across the face, a solitary earplug getting knocked out from the impact.   
  
“INARI!” Nick yelped as he jumped back, shaking his now throbbing head. Nick whipped around and regained full vision, seeing a creature he assumed was what Francine referred to as a caracal. The dancefloor had cleared from the commotion. The creature leapt towards him. This time Nick braced himself on the ready.    
  
"Hold tight crew. Hold tight. Keep it tiiiiidy. Let dem popo do dey jobs."   
  
*PAM* Nick registered the voice of the MC on stage over the thumping music just before he witnessed a large white paw, practically the size of the feline's head, smash into it’s skull. The caracal was thrown from the impact, sliding across the floor to Nicks left. The crowd cleared around it and stared at the commotion. Nick was sure the room had just gotten quieter.    
  
Nick looked up at the large white mammal that had just assisted, slightly confused by the black bear appearance but obviously bluish-white fur. The bear had a lanyard with a nametag on it “DJ/Musician.” Nick started to read the name underneath.  _ Focus Nick, get the perp first. _ _  
_ _  
_ Nick looked to dazed caracal, lunging over him and subduing the creature. Although Nick had managed to cuff the creature's arms, it struggled and bucked Nick in the chest with Its legs. Nick felt the weight of the impact as he was pushed back, his ZPD light-flak armor underneath his uniform taking the impact. As Nick went forward to continue subduing the struggling caracal’s legs, he saw a bear paw reach out from above him. The same white bear grabbed the caracal by the collar of it’s shirt, lifting it up and firmly placing it against the wall. “MERDE.”    
  
Thanks to the assist, Nick now had the Caracal’s legs at eye level. Wasting no time he grabbed behind his utility belt and quick-tied the cat’s legs. As soon as the legs were restrained the bear unceremoniously dropped the caracal to the floor, where it fell with a clatter, now fully unconscious.   
  
“Thanks for the assist… Mr…” Nick panted before yelling to be heard over the music, turning around. Nick read the nametag “DJ/Musician, Alex Klawwrad” and looked up to the creature's face, noting a striking blue mohawk on his head.   
  
The large bear had turned its head, yelling to someone else. “That was the one eh?”    
  
Nick couldn’t make out what was said from the other mammal but saw Alex nod and turn to face Nick. The light-blue eyes of the bear were stern, seemingly boring into Nick before blinking and the expression softening.    
  
“You good constable?”    
  
“Yeah… Yeah… I’m… wait… contsta what?” Nick panted. “Yeah I’m good, just a bit of adrenaline.”    
  
The white bear nodded and turned around, heading towards the main entrance. Nick himself turned around and grabbed the caracal, bringing him through the crowd..    
  
_ “ _ BOH! GIVE IT UP FOR THE OFFICER PARTY PEOOOOPLE _ ”  _ The Hutia on the DJ table bellowed out into the mic from the stage before turning and nodding to the deer. With a quick flick on the mixer from the DJ deer the volume in the room returned to full volume.   
  
“Good call getting me to half the volume Ceasar!” The buck yelled to the rodent MC who returned the comment with a thumbs up.   
  
Cheers erupted around the room as Nick headed towards the door.    
  
Nick felt some paws pat his shoulders as he moved. “Make way! Make way. ZPD Coming through!!” Nick asserted, which thankfully did the trick as all the mammals cleared a wide path for the fox and subdued ear-tufted feline.    
  


~~~~

“You shoulda let me deal with it. I woulda showed him how we deal with scum like him up north eh!?”    
  
As Nick exited, he saw the bear who had just assisted him yelling and staring down the small spotted leopard promoter. Francine had her arm across the bear's chest, glaring down the bear herself as her trunk pressed up against his stomach.    
  
“Look, we’re grateful for you coming down from the north, to headline at such a cheap rate, buuuut… I don’t like drama at my events, honey.” As the leopard spoke, his hands waved around. He finished speaking, resting his paws on his hips in a cocked stance.   
  
“Drama!?” the bear bellowed. “Sacre blu, Tony. A dealer hooking mammals up on drugs way too powerful isn’t drama bud, that’s scum that needs to be taken care of!! With a fist. To the face. As I did!”   
  
“Cut him some slack!” Nick rebuked. “I wouldn’t have been able to subdue this guy if it wasn’t for him.”    
  
The promoter looked over at Nick as he held onto the subdued caracal and then back to Alex Klawwrad.    
  
“Look, just take a hike. Cool off. Shake your head.” Francine spoke plainly but firmly to the bear as she continued to brace against him. “If you’re from Canidea, as it sounds like you are… a foreign bear like yourself wouldn’t want trouble with local police. Riiiight?”   
  
Alex looked to Francine before nodding and sighing. “Yeah. Sorry. I just hate people like him messing with our party kits and cubs. We keep it like a family at these events and look out for each other, especially up north…” The bear exhaled loudly once more and walked away down the street before yelling over his shoulder. “And don’t worry Tony I’ll make my set time!”    
  
“Thanks” Tony mumbled.    
  
“Well now that THAT’S dealt with, let’s search this perp.” Francine fumed, walking towards Nick. “He’s starting to stir tho, keep a good hold on him Nick.”   
  
“Yes Ma’am!”

~~~~

  
  
Judy found herself fretting around her room. Between her antics this morning and not being able to properly talk to Nick since… whatever that was. She was worried. Two calls to Nick that didn’t go through on his first ever night shift. Judy kept telling herself that if nothing else the 25 year veteran experience of Francine would keep him safe.    
  
“Gahhh, I can’t!” Judy stammered, hearing her neighbours start to go off with their own thoughts of why she just was yelling.    
  
Judy had gotten good at tuning them out. She grabbed her phone and started to type out a message.   
  
“Hey sweetheart… Nope too formal and...bleh. Hello Foxfriend… no that doesn’t work.” Judy mumbled to herself as she deleted and retyped.   
  
Judy: Hey love, how’s the first nightshift…    
  
Nick: Love? Oh so we ARE “together-together” now?    
  
Judy: Yes… I thought I made that pretty clear….    
  
Nick: Huh well hopefully we do something else.. there’s apparently a betting pool that Francine has alot of money on…    
  
Judy: What?    
  
Nick: Yeah Clawhausers running it. Whole ZPD is shipping us!    
  
Judy: Shipping?    
  
Nick: I Uh… I’ll explain that one later. First shift is… eventful. Had a white bear DJ who WASN’T a polar bear punch a feline perp midair as it leapt to me, claws out n all. My first scuffle, heck yeah! Francine ended up shooting the perp point blank in the back of the head while we searched him… scary elephant, she's nice tho.   
  
Judy: WHAT!?!??    
  
Nick: Yep. Been an eventful ni Sorry Francine's.. Stop texting and focus on work. G2g birign perp to ZPD.   
  
“Oh cheese and crackers and Eli-Rah too. Nick. Please stay safe.” Judy pleaded aloud as she held the phone up to her chest, looking upwards.   
  


~~~~

  
  
“Sorry Francine, that was Judy… she wanted to know.. Anyways not important sorry.” Nick quickly stowed his phone and reminced on what had just happened before they got in the cruiser.    
  
_ “THE SUN WILL SET ON ZOOTOPIA, MARK MY-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ *THOK* Francine shot a tranq dart into the back neck of the caracal, point blank. The large exotic cat slumped over immediately and was out cold, this time more permanently. Nick was unsure if it was from the impact or the tranq itself. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Nope. Don’t care.” Francine exclaimed. Nick was sure he had heard her mimicking Chief Bogo in her vocal inflection. “It’s times like these I think we should bring the Razorbacks back.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “The razorbacks?” Nick huffed, still trying to clear the adrenaline out of his system. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Elite team of ZPD officers. They’d have made mince-meat of thugs like these” Francine glowered.  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Francine, can you tell me more about those Razorbacks you mentioned before?” Nick inquired.    
  
“Well mister curious fox, as you know I’ve been on the force for a long time. When I started back 25 years ago there were a few of them still around, no longer officially Razorbacks of course. Around 30 years ago Zootopia had a really bad gang and drug problem. Like REALLY bad. Lots of dealers like our caracal friend here getting young mammals on really bad stuff. Lots of shooting, murders, kidnappings, and well.. It was a dark period in the city's history. Anyways, the Razorbacks were a more armored and more trained version of ZPD. Real guns, real bullets. Not many real firearms around today thanks to safe haven policies inside the city. Bogo was once a Razorback too. Even the Razorbacks themselves are a throwback to TUSK… which is before all our times and when warthogs lived here in large numbers.” Francine carried on, her head swaying as she explained while she drove.    
  
“Warthogs?” Nick interjected.    
  
“Big pigs with tusks like I have, about half as big as Glutoni and BUILT. They pretty much all moved out of Zootopia half a decade or more ago” Francine replied. “Anyways around two years after the safe haven laws came into effect, they disbanded the razorbacks as Zootopia became the peaceful city we know today. ZPD stopped needing to carry firearms and we’re what you see today.”   
  
Nick looked on in awe as he took in all the knowledge Francine had just extolled. “ _ Wow I wonder if carrots knows about... No… I wonder if my girlfriend knows about all this. I should tell her… Carro.. No... Carrotcake? Cause she’s sweet? Yeah that sounds better. I should tell Carrotcake about all this when I can talk to her next. Inari I’m a lucky fox now aren’t I.”  _ Nick’s train of thought finished and the fox smiled, leaning on the car window and looking out at the street as it passed by.    
  
Francine quickly glanced over at Nick as he slumped over smiling.  _ “Now what’s got you all content I wonder…” _ _  
_ _  
_

~~~~

  
  
Rocky: Can you please never pull that on anyone, rookie or otherwise. I get you were teasing him but the poor guy, and the quip at his female officer too.

  
Bull: But bunnies are just so cute ^_^ I can’t help it female or male!

  
Rocky: How you became a cadet is beyond me. Good job today regardless with the truck…

  
Bull: It’s cuz im cool! And no probs, it was fun :D :D   
  
_ And to think ermines once could hunt rabbits for sustenance in ancient times. _ Rocky thought to himself as he put his phone down on the coffee table in his house, careful not to drop it in his cup of tea. The moose adjusted his reading glasses and turned the page of the leatherbound copy of  _ Pred and Prejudice 2nd edition  _ he was reading. Behind him, as he sat on his favourite red velvet winged armchair, stood bookshelf upon bookshelf of classic novels, bound essays and philosophical texts, many of them clearly older than the moose himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this MONSTER of a chapter. Hopefully the next one will be shorter, or if you like long maybe not who knows. As always I greatly appreciate any comments and thoughts you may have :D. I would not be doing any of this if it wasn't for you, the readers <3\. Given how large it was proofreading was somewhat difficult so I apologize for any grammatical snafus ^^;.
> 
> Once again as well, thanks to [MamaSally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaSally/pseuds/MamaSally) for being the best best-friend one could ask for, I know how much you love my OCs and Kitt & Hawkbit so hopefully this one was enjoyable :P.


	6. Troublesome, Thirds and Togetherness

Hawkbit looked down at the leaves, spinach, dandelion and strawberry salad. _What a bucking first day that was. Frith-Rah. So glad yesterday was innocuous and not as... impactful…_  
  
It was day three for the rookie rabbit and he found himself eating at the ZPD cafeteria for breakfast. His CO, the ever boundless Judy Hopps, was, of course, not here as it was too early. The solemn rabbit found his quiet first meal suddenly un-quietened by a high pitch voice he had known all too well from the night before his first day.  
  
“Huh. Haven’t seen you eating breakfast before here Hawkbit! Decided to try the cafeteria, see how it was?”  
  
Hawkbit looked up to see a fellow rookie, Kitt Pawson-Clawhauser, a cheetah just as eager and optimistic as his CO. She was munching on a cantelope as she sat down beside him. “No, unfortunately my frithing roommate broke our fridge last night. Or it just died. I have no clue. Either way, everything spoiled in it. Rather than get something at a Snarlbucks I figured why not take advantage of the cafeteria.”   
  
“Awww. Sorry to hear that Hawk!” Kitt frowned before smiling. “But hey, at least you were able to get sorted right? That’s a good thing at least!”  
  
“I guess…” Hawkbit sighed. “He said he’s going to pay me for the food so that’s something. Speaking of food, shouldn’t you be eating something more… protein like?”  
  
“Oh the cantaloupe!? Yeah I actually really like them, my grocer and half-brother said it’s apparently a cheetah thing. I already had some eggs before so don’t you worry. This girl's taking care of herself!” Kitt nodded as she took a big bite of the orange fruit.  
  
“Wow. That’s a thing, I guess.” Hawkbit shrugged unenthusiastically. _  
_  
“Heyyyyy sooo.” Kit hesitated. “We’re both rookies right? Did you wanna swap cell numbers so we can support each other?! Might be a good way to help each other out if we have issues, ya know!?”  
  
_This cheetah’s energy… I swear to Eli-rah…Just goes and goes._ Hawkbit thought to himself before speaking. “I’m not sure about that…”  
  
“Awww why not!?” Kitt pouted dramatically. “It’s not like I’m gonna call you in the middle of the night, we’re both day shift and… I just thought it would be nice is all.” Kitt’s pout turned to a grinning smile as she leaned closer to the rabbit.  
  
Hawkbit found himself reeling slightly at the sight of Kitt’s canine teeth suddenly so close to him. _They are oddly smaller for a pred though… That or her smile is just…Alright hawk if you give her your number maybe she will buzz off._ “Okay Kitt… if you can promise me you won’t send me stupid memes or otherwise bother me… agreed?”  
  
“I promise!” Kitt smiled and snapped her paw in a salute.  
  
_I’m going to regret this, aren't I…_ Hawkbit thought to himself as the two exchanged numbers.  
  
“Cool! So how have your first days gone Hawkbit?! I’m kinda jealous if I am honest, you’ve gone out on patrols.” Kitt inquired.  
  
_“Oh for Frith's sake….”_  
  
“It’s alright. My first day was… eventful, so you should be careful what you wish for Kitt…” Hawkbit trailed off as he noticed a shadow and a larger creature behind them.  
  
“Hey rookie.” Came a deep and gravelly voice as the two looked up. Officer McHorn.  
  
“Not you rabbit!” McHorn grunted. Hawkbit found his ears drooping downwards at what he felt was a rebuke. “You, cheetah.”  
  
“Y… yes.” Kitt quivered, looking up to the imposing rhinoceros.  
  
“My partner’s sick today, so Bogo’s having me take you on. Hope you’re ready cause I don’t take no dead weight in my car, you got it? See you at the cruiser in 30 seconds.” McHorn stated bluntly, before turning around and heading out of the cafeteria.  
  
“I guess you were right…. I should be careful what I wish for.” Kitt continued to quiver. “Umm if you want the rest of my cantaloupe it’s yours. If you bunnies can even eat it, sorry if not...” Kitt gingerly placed the last two slices of cantaloupe on Hawkbits tray before grabbing her tray and leaving.  
  
Hawkbit found himself at a loss for words at just how quickly the cheetah’s enthusiasm had deflated as she walked away with a drooping tail. _“Huh, serves her right though… I did warn her…”_ _  
_  
As Hawkbit speared some of his salad mix and ate, he side-eyed the cantaloupe with curiosity. In the corner of his mind a small voice piped up. _“That was a mean thing to think…”_ _  
_  
The rabbit let out a sigh at himself and looked at the cantaloupe before cautiously picking a piece up, nibbling on it before muttering. “Huh. Not bad. Bit too sweet for my liking.”

  
  
~~~~

  
  
Kitt fidgeted with the seatbelt as she looked up to the imposing rhinoceros. “Hi! Great to be working with you for my first patrol.” Kitt tried to smile.  
  
“Alright Rookie… Some rules if you’re in my cruiser. Rule number 1. I don’t tolerate dead weight. Rule Number 2. Don’t talk to me unless I talk to you or you need to inform me about a life or death situation. Rule Number 3. Do. Not. Get. In. My Way.”  
  
Kitt stared at the rhinoceros as he drove. _Okay well he didn’t say no cell phones._ Kitt pulled out her phone and typed quickly.  
  
**Kitt:** New partner is… awful. He’s super mean.  
  


~~~~

  
  
*Ding*  
  
“You going to answer that Hawkbit?” Judy inquired.  
  
“Nope. I uh, am pretty sure that’s Kitt. Who I haven’t haven’t had time to mute her profile.”  
  
“Wait, you have Kitt’s number?!” Judy squeed.  
  
“Yeah we... Just exchanged them this morning. I figured it would be good rookie to rookie for us to help each other out.” Hawkbit shrugged “Well actually she did, and convinced me against better judgement to...”  
  
“Awwww that’s adorable.” Judy cooed. “She’s actually pretty cu- _nice_ herself”  
  
Hawkbit raised a slight eye at his partner. “Weird you find her attractive, or nice as a predator. Do you also find that prior fox partner of yours cute too.” Hawkbit rebuked.  
  
“Ahhhahahahahahaha.” Judy coughed. “Nick’s okay.”  
  
Hawkbit rolled his eyes. _Suuuuure_ _  
_

~~~~

  
  
“So shift three Mr. Fox!” Francine said to the red vulpine as he hopped in their already running vehicle. She then started to maneuver the ZPD cruiser out of the yard. “How you adjusting to nights?”  
  
“Ehhhhhh it’s okay. I mean nocturnal mammal and all so my clock just syncs itself up pretty easily.” Nick yawned. “Though I do miss being able to hang with people during normal evening hours.”  
  
“Yeah, it’s pretty hard for me on that front too. My husband starts his shift in the afternoons now though so we at least get some time in the morning.” Francine nodded.  
  
“Yeah. Wait… you’re married, Francine?” Nick inquired.  
  
“Yep. Tantor and I have been together for a decade and a bit now.”  
  
“Tantor? That’s a weird name…” Nick spoke as he stroked the bottom of his muzzle in thought.  
  
“His parents named him after a character from a book they were read to as kids … He’s thought of changing it so if you ever meet him, don’t tell him that.” Francine winked.  
  
“Noted.” Nick chuckled. “Didn’t you tell me that you and Rhinowitz have been on the force for a long time, almost the same amount of time in fact? So does Rhinowitz have a family too?”  
  
Francine paused and hmmed. “How do I put this. Rhinowitz is…. He’s... He is happy to be alone and partnerless. Just how he is.”  
  
Nick cocked his head to the side. “That’s surprising, from what I’ve heard he’s rather protective of other officers and, well, compared to other rhinos anyways, rather friendly.”  
  
“Oh he is. He loves friends and all that just, he’s got no interest in anyone romantically… I really shouldn’t be talking about this. If you want to know you should just ask him yourself! He is on nights with us, partnered with Wolfard currently.”  
  
“Hahaha Inari, no.” Nick chuckled. “He’s so big and imposing, and although my brief security work allowed me to skip some of the rookie phase… I’m still a bit of a rookie myself, best to not poke the bear, or rhinoceros in this case. Would hate to make a bad impression on the first meeting.”  
  
Francine frowned. “I’m bigger than him though?”  
  
“Uhhh errr…” Nick stuttered. “I don’t know. I don’t see you as imposing, to other officers on the force anyways. I certainly wouldn’t want to be a criminal on the receiving end. Especially how you just mammalhandled that bear AND then the point blank tranq to our caracal friend.” Nick threw up his hands.  
  
“Nice save Nick,” Francine smiled.  
  
“What. I mean if you've been enjoyable to work with thus far…” Nick trailed off unsure.  
  
Francine's trunk wrapped around the steering wheel as she crossed her arms, looking quickly over at nick. “That was really sweet of you flufftail. Even if you didn’t finish that sentence. I getcha.”  
  
Nick looked at the elephant, her arms off the steering wheel, then to the trunk wrapped around and back and forth, his mouth open. “Is that even… legal?”  
  
“Nick we’re cops.” Francine laughed. “Look mah! No hands!”  
  
Nick shook his head. _As much as I miss working with my bunnyfriend. Francine is pretty cool._ _  
_  
  


~~~~

  
  
**Kitt:** Yeah I really don’t like him he’s a major hard- well yeah. Francine helped me out in the ladies room after shift with my saddy-sads. ^_^

  
**Hawkbit:** I did warn you! And saddy-sads… wow Kitt. Wow.

  
**Kitt:** I know, I know, careful what I wish for. How’s your partner anyways?

  
**Hawkbit:** I think you’d like my partner… she’s boundless energy like you seem to be Frith-Rah. Would be fun to see you guys as partners. Heh. See who burns the other out first.

  
**Kitt:** That’s mean! 

  
_This actually isn’t too bad. I think she’s a bit needy, but when was the last time I just chilled after work at home and had a conversation with someone…_ Hawkbit lounged out on the living room couch in the shared apartment, typing away on his phone.  
  
A slender and taller buttercream coloured rabbit entered the room.   
  
“Bruuuuh, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you on your phone this much in like… the entire four months you’ve lived here.” Dandelion muttered.  
  
Hawkbit looked up from his phone to his roommate before growling lowly.  
  
“I swear to FRITH, why is everyone like… ‘ohhhh lookie here Hawkbit’s on his phone owo notices Hawkbit on his phone tee heee’ buck off seriously Dandelion,” Hawkbit said with an air of annoyance.  
  
“Bruuuuh, harsh vibe check fam… I just… Sorry.” Hawkbit’s roommate Dandelion backed off and retreated into his own room.  
  
“Ahhh crap, Dandelion sorry!” Hawkbt sighed and yelled out as he heard the door close. “I’ve just been stressed out from work… And you breaking the FRIDGE this morning...”  
  
“It’s fine brah, you always seem to be such a grumpy little bun.” Dandelion called out, opening his bedroom door “I’m used to it by now.”  
  
Hawkbit put a paw up to his forehead before exclaiming loudly to the empty room. “Why am I bucking like this. Eli-Rah.”

~~~~

  
**Rhinowitz:** Francine just texted me, so i'm texting you rhino to rhino. Your cheetah rookie was crying in the female change room. I don’t guess you had anything to do with it eh?

 **McHorn:** Rookies too soft. Not my problem.

 **Rhinowitz:** Come on! Are you serious?

 **McHorn:** Get your horn out of it. Francine’s made you soft too.

 **Rhinowitz:** Francine and I BOTH have 15 years on the force over you. Don’t push me OR her.

 **McHorn:** Whatever. Fine. I’ll go easier on her tomorrow.  
  
**Rhinowitz:** Thank you. If she’s still soft in a few weeks you do what you need to, WITH restraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Discord fanfic servers for their wonderful help as always. 
> 
> Major thanks to Spookums and Bug53 for final pre-reading and MamaSally for some in-chapter thoughts! 
> 
> Also be sure to check out Bug53's fanfic "Hunger" where Kitt will be making a brief Cameo!!!! Super psyched about that >///<
> 
> Also please let me know what you think. We're starting to get some characters established here and getting the ball rolling for some fun times so stayy tuned! I'm really curious on what y'all think on this latest chapter :)


	7. Now or never, Gotta take good with the bad

“So McHorn rounded on his rookie. First patrol she had and he’s already going full hard-rear on her.” Rhinowitz mentioned to Wolfard. “I texted him just before our shift as another rhino, hopefully, I don’t have to tell him off any further…”  
  
“Yeah man, he was such a hard-ass. I remember my rookie days. I don’t think he likes smaller mammals on the force, pred or otherwise,” Wolfard said with a low growl. “But I didn’t let him crush my spirits… You think I should reach out to Kitt, pred-to-pred, like how you reached out to McHorn rhino to rhino?”  
  
“Nahhh I think that other rookie, Hawkbit is helpin’ her out y’know,” Rhinowitz said as he rotated the cruiser through an intersection. “See anything?”  
  
“Nyyyope,” Wolfard said, his head sticking halfway out the window scanning the dark streets and alleyways as they passed by, the night air whipping up his fur. “Hey, can we go to that Javinian place? I really really haven’t been there in a while.”  
  
“Didn’t you say you went there 5 days ago?” Rhinowitz chuckled. “You really have a thing for those patties don’t you…”  
  
“Yeah, a week ago, so a long time ago!”  
  
Rhinowitz shook his head. “Alright, we can, but not until we at least do some actual police work. Honestly Wolfard, you’re probably the goofiest guy on the force sometimes…”  
  
“Yeah but, Aurora loves it,” Wolfard smiled, his head returning into the cruiser as he continued to scan the streets.  
  
“How are you and her doing anyways? I know you two were having a rough patch with you being on nights and all…” Rhinowitz cautiously asked.  
  
Wolfard stopped looking out at the streets, turning his gaze down to his paws and fidgeting with his thumbs. “She uh…. She. She took a night shift as a nurse at Zootopia General… So we’ve actually been doing pretty good now that we’re on the same schedule.”  
  
Rhinowitz looked down at the still fidgeting partner briefly. “That’s great for you two! I was really worried when you got switched to night shift.”  
  
“Yeahhhh it’s nice for sure.” Wolfard tilted his head, going back to scanning out the window.  
  
“There’s more, isn't there buddy.” Rhinowitz hinted to his wolven partner. “I’ve been with you on and off as a partner for 4 years now so I know there’s more there. You can tell me if you want.”  
  
Wolfard went back to looking down to his paws and took a deep breath.  
  
“Wolfard…” Rhinowitz calmed.  
  
Wolfard took another deep breath. “Aurora’s pregnant.”  
  
Rhinowitz slammed on the breaks. Wolfard yelped at the sudden stop, seat belt snapping him safely. A car behind them honked in anger. Rhinowitz quickly rolled down the window and waved them past before putting on the four-way flashers in a quick instant. “BUDDY! Congrats! Oh my goodness. WOLFARD that’s good news!?” Rhinowitz chattered before restraining as he looked at the wolf continuing to fidget.  
  
“Yeah, I guess…” Wolfard sighed, calming himself from the sudden stop. “I just don’t know if I am ready for this man. Like having a couple of me’s or more running around in the world. You know with us wolves, it’s likely we will have twins or triplets more than a single.”  
  
“So?!” Rhinowitz shook his head. His usually optimistic wolf partner's pessimism was stunning. “Wolfard, it’s you. You’re probably one of the most family-oriented guys on the force outside of Francine and Zimalov. I literally just said how comedic you are at times, kids love that in a dad. Goodness, I think you’re gonna be a great father y’know.”  
  
“You really think so Rhinowitz.” Wolfard looked up to the imposing rhino.  
  
“No Wolfard, I KNOW so. You know what. Let’s go get you that Javinian food now. My treat, in celebration of your new fatherhood.” Rhinowitz chuckled.  
  
“Naww man you don’t have to but yeah let’s go get food.” Wolfard nodded. “Thanks, dad.”  
  
“Excuse me? Did you just...” Rhinowitz raised a grey brow. “And I am definitely paying. You need all the money. Diapers are expensive and if you have triplets as you say wolves do…”  
  
Wolfard nodded a mumbling agreement, his paws clasped firmly over his mouth. _Did I just… Did I just call my superior officer who is two decades older than me DAD… while talking about how I’M going to be a dad._  
  


~~~~  
  


“And so… if you treat each other with respect… and don’t bully…” McHorns dry voice echoed throughout the gym. Various small kits, pups, calves and other young mammals looked up to the large rhino, most of them only half paying attention to the boring droning voice. A few of them were ignoring the sharp looks from school teachers standing around the gymnasium, as they talked amongst themselves in hushed whispers.  
  
Kitt looked up to her CO and then back to the crowd shifting uncomfortably.  
  
“Therefore…” McHorn paused.  
  
_This is my chance_ Kitt thought to herself. “Therefore. If you be really really nice to each other and try to help everyone. You can be a much better school!” Kitt gleamed. The small cheetahs exaggerated motions along with her high pitched voice suddenly had all eyes in attention.  
  
McHorn glowered down on her as she stepped forward.  
  
“Look guys… I know. School is hard, It’s even harder to fit in but… Every single one of your classmates are having the same situation as you. It’s hard for everyone.” As Kitt spoke her hand motions moved fluidly and tail flicked to each syllable. “So that’s why it’s super important for all of you to be as nice to each other as possible. Because you have no idea what your fellow classmates and potential future friends could be going through ...They even might have the same interests as you or going through the same exact struggles as you, but you won’t know if you don’t even ask or treat them with some level of decorum.” Kitt finished with a wink. 

As she finished, a couple of the teachers elbowed each other and nodded with facial expressions of “not bad”, the auditorium erupted in awkward cheers and clapping from the students as they looked at each other.

“Well yes, that was my rookie Kitt,” McHorn grumbled in annoyance.

As Kitt gave a slight bow the cheers turned more genuine and less awkward.

“YOU’RE CUTE, CHEETAH.”  
  
The room hushed.

Kitt’s ears flattened back as a horned stag teacher snapped his hooves loudly and pointed into the crowd. 

“KEARNEY, THAT’S A WEEK’S DETENTION FOR CAT CALLING THE CHEETAH!” The deer screamed and pointed out a badger, before giving an apologetic hand motion to Kitt. 

Kitt shrugged empathetically to the teacher. _What can you do with kids? Although holy crap I’m not attractive at all… just a small cheetah, sheesh kids._

~~~

“Well, I think that went well.” Kitt smiled at McHorn as she stepped into the cruiser with her rhino partner. McHorn slammed the door rather loudly behind him as he got in. 

“YOU LISTEN HERE ROOKIE,” McHorn yelled at the small cheetah as soon as the doors were closed. “IF YOU EVER talk over me again, take over one of MY SPEECHES. To the school... I’m going to personally kick you off the force myself.” 

“I… I just.” Kitt scurried against the seat back and door, cowering as much as she could in tight quarters, her nose was twitching and ears flat as she sniffled. Her tail fell downwards, tucking itself between the chair and car door. “I Just… thought that you were...”

“I DON’T CARE.” McHorn practically screamed as he leaned in over the cheetah, his large head looming over her. 

Kitt had to ball her paws into fists. _Don't come out claws. don’t come out…_ “Look, I just wanted to help!!!” 

“I will. NEVER need your help… ROOKIE…” McHorn spat out, emphasizing the last word with disgust. 

Kitt couldn’t keep it in anymore. The small cheetah broke out into uncontrollable sobs, speaking unintelligible words. 

“Honestly you small mammals are too soft,” McHorn chided as Kitt continued to weep. “YOU. DO. NOT. BELONG. ON. THE. FORCE.”

~~~~

  
Hawkbit looked down on his phone and started to shake. “Frith. For Frith’s sake.”  
  
“What’s up?” Judy inquired, keeping her eyes focused forward and on the road.  
  
“You know Kitt right?” Hawkbit said, still staring at his phone.  
  
“Yeah, the new cheetah rookie of course… What’s up?”  
  
“She’s crying. Apparently, McHorn, who I’ve heard around doesn’t like rookies, just tore into her.”  
  
“Him…” Judy sighed “Yeah, I once was chasing down a criminal and he… he referred to me as not a real cop. Apparently I heard from Nick, who inquired with Friedkin when I was texting him back and forth during his training… that McHorn believes only rhinos, polar bears and other large animals should be on the force. Everyone else is too weak.”  
  
“That's' Frithing ridiculous. What a dick.” Hawkbit fumed.  
  
“MmmHMMM.” Judy nodded slowly.  
  
“I swear I knew it was a bad idea to get her number, now I’m involved in gossipy crap…” Hawkbit sighed. “Still, that rhino _does_ need to be taken down a peg.”

  
~~~~

  
  
“HEY MCHORN!” Rhinowitz exploded at the other rhinoceros, having been waiting in the atrium for him.  
  
“What, what do you want, Rhinowitz?” McHorn shook his head and glared disdainfully at the other rhino officer.  
  
“Don’t what me, you know exactly what!! I just got ANOTHER text from Francine about the EXACT same thing you did your last shift with her. TWO days in a row and your rookie is crying post shift. Look I get it, ZPD can’t be soft but for the love of it all. IT’S HER SECOND PATROL.”  
  
“Oh. You wanna go then do you!!?” McHorn threw his backpack down and yelled back as the two started walking towards each other and squaring up. “She interrupted me!! In a middle of a school speech no less! APPARENTLY I was boring.”  
  
“Lads… LADS…” Came a sharp rebuke from the admin desk porcupine. “Let’s not be hasty here… simmer down. SIMMER DOWN.”  
  
“I’ll BULLDOZE YOU B---.” Rhinowitz had lost it, his whole body shook. “YOU DON’T berate a rookie to the point of crying. TWICE in a row! May I remind you. She’s a small cheetah! By ALL the gods old and new you probably intimidate the HECK out of her. And your speeches!? They’re always boring!”  
  
“SO. What’s your point? And you stay out of it Glenn!” McHorn quickly glared at the reception desk before returning his gaze to Rhinowitz. “She SHOULD be intimidated, OR QUIT.”  
  
The two large grey mammals were nose to nose, the horns on their snouts touching and crossed, like two swords mammals about to duel.  
  
Glenn cursed, and quickly typed out on his phone before leaping over the reception desk.  
  


~~~~

  
  
“You sure you’re okay?” Francine sat down beside Kitt as she sobbed in the female changing room. “McHorn is… well, he’s McHorn.”  
  
“NO. The issue is HE’S RIGHT.” Kitt cried. “I shouldn’t have interjected. I’m an AWFUL cop. I should quit the ZPD right now.”  
  
“Honey, NO.” Francine rebuked. “McHorn is a dick. We all know this, especially me and Rhinowitz. And outside of Bogo, we’re the longest-serving members here. McHorn is a hotshot who hates small mammals… you should have HEARD the things he said about Judy Hopps… and Hopps is one of our star cops now. So don’t let it get to your head, okay?”  
  
“Okay but…” Kitt tried finding the words.  
  
Francine looked down towards the mammal empathetically before catching yelling sounds outside. “I think I need to go… I sense… trouble.”  
  
“That’s fine Francine…” Kitt nodded and gulped, wiping some tears from her eyes. “I’m going to take another shower to try to calm myself down. Thanks”  
  


~~~~

  
  
“Boost me!” Hawkbit yelled out to Judy.  
  
“What. Hawk, what are you thinking!?” Judy looked up terrifyingly at the two large rhinos as they glared and yelled obscenities at each other. Glenn, the ZPD night admin porcupine was between the two, his quills puffed up and arms extended out trying to separate the two as best as he could despite being a tenth their size.  
  
“GET. ME. UP. ON. RHINOWITZ.” Hawkbit urged Judy.  
  
The doe complied hesitantly, kneeling down and clasping her paws together as Hawkbit put one foot on them. She shot herself up with her legs and flung. The smaller and thinner grey rabbit sailed through the air from the action, landing just short of Rhinowitz’s shoulder. He caught the fabric of his shirt, clambering up. Hawkbit put a paw on the rhino's head for balance.  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
Rhinowitz glanced over at the small rabbit now on his shoulder with his long ears straight up and aimed slightly towards McHorn in front of him. “The fuck are you...”  
  
“YOU LISTEN HERE BIG GUY.” Hawkbit yelled, pointing a paw towards McHorn. McHorn stared at Rhinowitz’s shoulder, surprised at a small creature now yelling at eye level. “Kitt may be OVERLY optimistic, probably WAYY too soft for the ZPD but you CANNOT deny that she AT LEAST is deserving of a chance. AS A ROOKIE myself I implore you to take lessons from MY CO. She’s rebuked me, she’s corrected me and by Frith SHE HAS had to educate me and TEACH me on all the dumbbuck things I do. But at NO POINT has she ever made me feel like SHIT.” Hawkbit finished making a sweeping motion to Judy.  
  
Judy recoiled and hid her face, her ears falling behind her. _“Eli-rah rookie….”_  
  
“I’ll PUNCH YOUR TINY BODY OFF HIS SHOU…”  
  
“BOOOOOOOOOOOYS” came a bellow stronger than any yell that had pierced the ZPD Precinct 1 atrium thus far. All the mammals in the scuffle turned. Francine glowered as she stomped over to everyone, each footstep causing paperwork and nicknacks on the admin desk to vibrate and move slightly. “I HAVE TWO, LONG, VERY STRONG ARMS WITH HARD HOOVES AND SO HELP ME I WILL KNOCK THE TWO OF YOU OUT.”  
  
_“Oh thank goodness.”_ Glenn thought to himself as the stomping Francine reached the two rhinos, still stunned.  
  
“You!” Francine addressed Hawkbit, as she grabbed the cuff of his shirt. “Catch Hopps!”  
  
Francine plucked the scruffy grey rabbit from Rhinowitz’s shoulder and gently tossed him towards Judy. The doe caught Hawkbit with a clatter and a slight kneel.  
  
“Let’s go rookie.” Judy implored Hawkbit as the two got up.  
  
“Yep. Let's. Thanks… sorry.” Hawkbit mumbled as the two rabbits scurried towards the main doors.  
  
“You.” Francine looked down at Glenn, the beleaguered porcupine.  
  
“Don’t have ta tell me twice Lass!” Glenn scurried around Francine and dove behind his desk, huffing and panting as he started to shake. Some errant quills fell off his back.  
  
“NOW AS FOR YOU TWO…” Francine used her larger physical strength to forcefully separate the two Rhinos.  
  
“Here comes Francine to save her boyfriend Rhinowitz.” McHorn chortled.  
  
Francine briefly shot a death stare at McHorn before looking to Rhinowitz. “You have as many years as I do on the force! You should know better!! I GET IT. It’s NOBLE to protect a rookie but by all the heavens, TELL BOGO. Don’t take matters into your own hands. This is the most ridiculous HORNING thing I have EVER seen you do. And may I remind you of the time where we went to bust an underage party only to find it a party of GRANDMOTHERS.”  
  
McHorn chortled again.  
  
“AND YOU, MCHORN, we get it, you think smaller mammals don’t belong on the force well. Your opinion isn’t shared by city hall, so you either DEAL WITH IT or, **_YOU QUIT_**.” Francine rounded on the rhino, puffing up her chest and using her snout to tap the rhino’s shoulder, emphasizing words.  
  
McHorn batted Francine's trunk away before nudging the elephant in a heavy push. Francine raised her hoof up and behind her, readying herself to punch the rhino square in the face.  
  
“BAHHH.” McHorn threw his hands down. “You soft mammals aren’t worth it.”  
  
The belligerent rhino turned around and grabbed his bag, walking out and leaving.  
  
“I’ll go to my car then I guess.” Rhinowitz shrugged as he panted. “Were you really going to punch him?”  
  
“Now on the topic of rookies…” Francine calmed herself while ignoring her fellow veterans’ question. “Glenn where the heck is Nick?”  
  
“Oh. Umm... He’s informed us he’s going to be slightly late. He tried texting ya but it didn’t go through apparently…” Glenn cowered slightly.  
  
“Tell him I’ll be in our car when he gets here.” Francine huffed. “And tell him if I’m fighting with McHorn to just unload as many tranqs into the oaf as possible. Hopefully, if the rhino knows what’s good for him, he’s just going the heck home.”  
  
“Y… yess Ma'am.”

  
  
~~~~

  
  
**Kitt:** Hey… I heard you defended me tonight? Thanks… it means alot. 

**Hawkbit:** I didn’t defend you… It was more McHorns mean and an anti-small-mammal a-hole. Sorry to say. 

**Kitt:** Oh… Well thank you. It was… nice.

 **Hawkbit:** Whatever. I didn’t do it to be nice. You’re welcome regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who's supported me this far! It's so incredible to see that this thing has grown to where it's at now. The WIP document is now up to 60K words so we've got a loooong way to go :3. 
> 
> Big ups to Bug_53, Sally and Trash, Fluffy, CommanderAIK, J_Shute, Spookums, Rynadine, Niko and Kumiho, Rise, ARK, Darkflamewolf and so many more on various discord servers
> 
> Finally big ups to you, the reader for taking the time to read this, comments and thoughts are always appreciated. Even if it's a one word gasp in excitement <3 Honestly as much as I'd still be writing this to get my story idea out regardless... it's good to know people are enjoying this story idea I have ^^;
> 
> Cheers and look forward to the next chapter in about another weeks time :)


	8. A Rhino's Reckoning

“What?! Judy did WHAT? Hawkbit did…” Nick shook his head in disbelief at what Francine had just told him.  
  
“Yeah, I’m… I'm gonna be upset this whole shift. I’m gonna go to Glutonis and eat a whole triple bowl of pasta before this, if he’s still even open.” Francine shook. “You missed _quite_ the fireworks show. Probably the ONLY time I will say it’s good to have been late.”  
  
“Umm Francine, do you mind if I text my girlfriend then to make sure she’s okay?” Nick asked as he pulled out his phone.  
  
“Yeah that’s fine. Wait, EXCUSE ME?” Francine looked at Nick briefly. “What did you just say?”  
  
“Ummm…,” Nick stressed as he texted Judy. “My _partner_ . I meant to say ‘my partner’ and it came out as ‘my girlfriend.’”  
  
“Suuuure Nick..” Francine smiled. “That’s exactly what you meant. Are you dating Judy Hopps?”  
  
“I’m sure.” Nick chuckled nervously before getting back to texting.  
  
“You’re sure you’re dating her, eh? Perfect…” Francine smiled. “That means I’m winning that bet, I feel better already. Thanks”  
  


**Nick:** Hey so… apparently your rookie went ballistic. 

**Judy:** Yeah and I helped… I helped him Jump up on Rhinowitz and just… tear into Mchorn. Im gonna get fired.

 **Nick:** Are you… Oh my goodness that’s what you’re worried about love? Well in that case I just told francine you and I were dating. Kinda. I just called you girlfriend. 

**Judy:** YOU WHAT? Oh my goodness. Frith this. 

**Nick:** Welp. I love you. 

**Judy:** I love you too but FRITH YOU Oh my goodness..

 **Nick:** It’s fine I told her it was a Furdian slip and I think she believes me.

 **Judy:** …

 **Nick:** Hey! It cheered her up…

 _  
_  
“Francine, Judy’s worried she’s gonna get fired. You’ve been a vet and on the force for a long time… you think she’s in trouble for that?” Nick asked.  
  
Francine let out a deep and hearty laugh. It was the one thing Nick hadn’t gotten used to. Her laugh filled the whole cruiser as the fox leaned as far away from the deep bellowing chuckles as he could.  
  
“No. She’s fine,” Francine said as her laughs turned to giggles. “My bet would be that Bogo puts Rhinowitz and/or McHorn on administrative leave or desk duty. He _might_ go after Hawkbit but… from what I remember I think him and Judy hadn’t been there for that long before I broke it up.”  
  
Nick nodded and texted one final message to Judy.  
  
****

**Nick:** Francine says you’re fine. And you know how long she’s been on the force. 

  
~~~~

  
  
Judy smiled and shook her head as she put her phone down on her bedside table. _Goodness what a dumb fox… but he’s_ my _dumb fox._  
  
*bzz bzz*  
  
The rabbit reached over and looked at the phone, reading the message she had just gotten.  
  
“Awww you asked your partner, that’s Slick Nick… and really thoughtful.” Judy smiled, put the phone back down and grabbed her pillow, hugging it. _I wish this were Nick…. When will be the next time we can see each other… I want to touch him again, feel that coarse red fur against me and his… I want to cuddle you Nick… so much so. Why did you have to work nights, just after we confessed._ _  
_ _  
_ Her smile had turned to a frown as she continued to cuddle the pillow. Although the doe could never find the way to tell it to her partner, her rabbit instincts needed to feel his touch. It was a rabbit thing for relationships. Lots of touches, lots of cuddles. It was something she would just have to get used to in this new interspecies relationship.  
  
Judy Hopps drifted off to sleep-cuddling that pillow.  
  
Sometime after, the rabbit found her dreams pierced by unsettling images. 

_Honestly did you_ actually _think it would work!? You really are some dumb bunny, thinking predator and prey could get along. I’m out. I’m leaving you, the ZPD, all of it. I’m going back with Finnick and hustling with him. This whole idea was stupid._ You’re _stupid!_

  
~~~~

  
  
Bogo bored down on the two rhinoceros officers sitting in front of him. Kitt was standing between the two chairs, staring awkwardly between the three of them.  
  
“Um… Good morning!?” Kitt smiled at Bogo.  
  
“YOU!” Bogo pointed at the cheetah, who recoiled. “You’re on administration duty till I know what to do with you. A reminder that Dianne and Eneas are available if you need to talk to a counsellor.” Bogo smiled tenderly before going back into a stern demeanour. “Get out!”  
  
“Yessir!” The cheetah exhaled, saluted, and quickly vacated the room.  
  
“Now as for _you two_ …!” Bogo huffed.  
  
The two rhino’s looked at each other briefly before dismissively looking away.  
  
“Officer McHorn.” Bogo sat back down on his chair. “You’re on full leave for at least the next two weeks. Full pay, just go home and think of what you’ve done.”  
  
“But sir, that rookie–” Officer McHorn went to speak.  
  
“It was a mistake to put that cheetah with you given your known prejudices. And yes, Officer McHorn, I KNOW. This time was too far, even for you. OUT.” Bogo cut McHorn off, glowering at him and pointing to the door.  
  
The rhinoceros complied and walked out grumbling, leaving only Rhinowitz and Bogo in the room.  
  
“And me?” Rhinowitz sighed.  
  
“Absolutely nothing, except I am docking you one-quarter of your pay.” Bogo chuckled. “Which for a veteran like you who lives on their own... Won’t be an issue I imagine.”  
  
“Nope.” Rhinowitz shrugged.  
  
“Good,” Bogo Nodded. “I do appreciate you sticking up for a rookie, especially against someone like McHorn with his… proclivities… but you did it wrong. Go home and get some sleep.”  
  
“Actually sir…” Rhinowitz paused.  
  
“What. Is. It. You know I’m a busy mammal. And you need sleep, I’m sure.”  
  
“So if my pay is being docked… It’s technically going nowhere… Umm.” Rhinowitz stopped and thought. _This is crazy this is crazy buddy, now or never!_ “Can you shift the pay being removed from me to Wolfard’s paycheque?”  
  
“Why? So he can ferret you your money…” Bogo furrowed his thick brows.  
  
“No, he uhh…” Rhinowitz panicked. “Ya know his long-time girlfriend Aurora? I think he wants to propose to her and he needs more money for the uh… ring.”  
  
Bogo raised an eyebrow. “I thought Officer Wolfard _and_ his partner didn’t believe in marriage… although I guess he’s young and minds can change… that’s rather noble of you Rhinowitz. I’ll allow it. Assuming payroll can do it. You let your partner know however, because I don’t want him asking HR about it! Now, out!” Bogo smirked and pointed his finger to the door. 

  
~~~~ 

  
“Hi. Dianne?” Kitt cautiously entered the room.  
  
“Hello! Officer Kitt Pawson-Clawhauser, officially anyways right?” The small red panda shuffled from her desk. Her smile was as soft as her chubby cheeks were. Kitt found herself wanting to just lie on the red pandas' lap and tell her all of her own problems.  
  
“Yep! That’s me.” Kitt nodded.  
  
“Perfect. So, how do you want me to address you? Kitt, Officer, Officer Pawson, or perhaps another name? Also, do you prefer male, female or they pronouns? I also remind you that… in my councillors office, unless you tell me about murder, anything in here stays in here.”  
  
Kitt was taken slightly aback. “Well… I’m a girl of course and Kitt is fine.”  
  
Dianne adjusted her glasses on her face, smiling. “Sometimes, people feel they are born in a body not their own, and I believe we should respect that. Although that’s really only on the gender spectrum. Thankfully with how many different mammals we have in Zootopia and beyond, we in the psychology world haven’t had many cases of a species wanting to be another species, outside of kids being fanciful with roleplay of course. I’d have had to study psychology for more years if that was the case.” The red panda laughed low, but endearingly.  
  
Kitt found herself giggling in response to Dianne's sudden blabber.  
  
“Now what brings you in my office Kitt, surely not to hear my awful psychology blathering. And please take a seat.” Dianne smiled and motioned to the chair and couch across from her.  
  
“No Um…” Kitt sighed. “I don’t think I belong on the ZPD.” Kitt took a seat on the couch, and as soon as she was seated, Dianne sat back down at her desk.  
  
“Really why? You passed training and have gotten this far… Very rarely do we have officers that pass training and not go any further.” The red panda tilted her head, her small round ears flopping forward.  
  
“My second patrol, I made a mistake and my partner just rounded on me. I cried in a cruiser… who does that as a cop. What if a criminal berates me…” Kitt gulped.  
  
“Who was your first partner? If I can ask.”  
  
“Oh, it was McHorn…” Kitt went to continue to speak but soon found herself stopped by Dianne, who had just removed her glasses, folded them up and had begun to point them at the feline.  
  
“Stop right there,” Dianne said firmly, but softly. When the red panda had Kitts full attention she started again. “McHorn is a twat. I wish Bogo would fire him.”  
  
Kitt gasped. “Ma’am can you… can you even say that.”  
  
Dianne smiled sweetly. “Dear, confidentiality goes both ways in here.” The red panda winked and continued. “I cannot count the amount of small and mid-sized mammals that have needed to come here after an encounter with him. Even some of our big wolves. Kitt, you are fine I am sure you are a more than capable officer…”  
  
“You’re sure?”  
  
“I _am_ sure Kitt… and if you have issues, wait a couple of months. Nobody is going to get fired in their first two months unless they do something unfathomably silly like taking bribes.” Dianne winked as she put her glasses back on.  
  
Kitt exhaled a breath she hadn't even realized she had been keeping in.  
  
“Anything else…” Dianne asked.  
  
“No um! Thank you!” Kitt stood up and went in forward to hug the red panda before pausing.  
  
“It’s fine,” Dianne chuckled. “We are a hug-friendly zone here.”  
  
The two shared a quick embrace before Kitt waved and exited out the room.  
  
Dianne scribbled some notes quickly, before opening up her drawer and placing them in a folio. The psychologist panda locked the filing cabinet doors and sighed to herself. 

~~~~

  
  
_YOU’RE STUPID_ _  
_ _  
_ Judy woke up with a start, her ears quickly pointed to the wall next to her bed. She looked up and noticed the paintings we’re rattling. Her neighbours were at it again.  
  
“Just a dream. That was just a dream.” The rabbit reassured herself as she looked over at the clock. 5 AM. Judy got halfway out of bed, just enough to grab her phone.   
  
**Judy:** Hey nick… I had a nightmare.  
  
She waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
_5:25 May as well go back to bed_ _  
_  
**Nick:** Oh? Sorry took me a while. We just busted Weaselton with Night Howlers again… And a bunch of bootleg movies, as it goes...  
  
**Judy:** He never changes does he.

 **Judy:** You do love me right... like... 

**Judy:** This isn’t all some.. I don’t know.

 **Nick:** Yes, I do have feelings for you Judy.

 **Nick:** And these feelings are most definitely romantic. Why?

 **Judy:** Just. Doesn’t all this seem sudden to you? We had a shared moment for 3 days, you went off to the academy, and then once you graduated, the second day we spent physically together...

 **Judy:** We started dating.

 **Nick:** Are you having second thoughts about this? 

**Judy:** No! That’s not it… I just… 

**Nick:** Look. We texted back and forth and MuzzleTimed when I was at the academy. We did get to know each other a lot that way. And hey, there are kids who meet and start dating online right? 

**Judy:** I guess.  
  
**Judy:** Frith, I’m probably just being an emotional bunny as always. 

**Nick:** Probably  
  
Judy found herself somewhat annoyed that Nick hadn’t said “I love you” back to her, but still... The intent and meaning was enough to placate her as she plugged in the phone and tried drifting off to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again as always to the usual Discord servers. Dancou, Berserker, Bug_53, Accomplished, Fluffy and Sally for providing editing insight and other help!


	9. Rookies Review's, Cheetah's Commission

“Any further questions Officer. Flayrah?” Bogo gruffly asked the small rabbit sitting on the oversized chair in front of his desk.   
  
“No sir. None.” Hawkbit nodded and looked up to the large horned police chief.   
  
“Alright then. Dismissed!”  
  
It had been a solid three weeks since the newbies started with the ZPD. Hawkbit had proven reliable, albeit slightly brash and prone to errors on his reports. The two rabbits had otherwise struck it off well and Bogo was pleased with the pair. Kitt had settled fully into helping Clawhauser with his admin duties. After the incident with McHorn, the cheetah had been stuck to administrative duty with no further patrols. Bogo had attempted to entertain discussion about a three-person patrol with Hawkbit and Judy, being the only officers who were small enough to accept a third in their cruiser. The idea, annoyingly so to the chief, had been shot down quickly by the police union due to concerns about seatbelt safety. Not that the cape buffalo would admit it, but the cheetah was proving herself, in her own way, in admin.  
  
“How’d you do?” Kitt brushed her paw against her badge and gulped as Hawkbit departed Chief Bogo’s office. “And thanks for all your text support over the past few weeks... I hope I haven’t been too annoying? You’ve always seemed so morose in person.”  
  
“Alright, I think. I still have my job so that’s a good sign.” Hawkbit let out a small chuckle. “You’ll do fine. Besides you’ve only been in admin excluding those… unfortunate patrols right? Not much you can screw up there. And no, you haven’t been annoying, I just tend to be a straight-laced guy and don’t text much.”  
  
“Alright good! And yeahhhh It's the admin stuff that’s got me worried.” Kitt looked down at the floor and sighed, raising the arches of her paws a few times. “Three weeks just seems like such a short time for a performance review when I haven’t done any patrols outside of… I know we’re rookies and all but…”   
  
“Officer Pawson! If you would!”   
  
“Well that’s me!” Kitt swallowed hard as she opened the door into Chief Bogo’s office.   
  
“I’m sure you got this.” Hawkbit gave a thumbs up to Kitt.  
  
Kitt looked at the grey rabbit momentarily, giving one of her trademark smiles and nodded thankfully, before entering the room.  
  
_She’s got quite the endearing smile that one. Too soft for the force though, I fear…_ The rabbit thought to himself before vocalizing softly. “I guess I better go reconnect with my own over-optimistic partner.”   


  
~~~~   


  
“So Officer Pawson-Clawhauser, please take a seat.” Bogo motioned at the chairs in front of his desk.    
  
The cheetah clambered up and took a seat on one of the large chairs before looking up to the imposing cape buffalo. He had his glasses on as he overlooked a few papers in his hand.   
  
“So you’ve had one of the more interesting starts to any of the rookies on our force in a long time.” Bogo’s expression remained unchanged.    
  
“Is that a good thing?”   
  
“It’s  _ a _ thing,” Bogo replied. “While your results from your two patrols aren’t the best, they are satisfactorily acceptable. Especially owing to your original officers, how should I put this. Known biases.”    
  
Kitt gulped.    
  
“However…” Bogo continued “With regards to your antics at the school visit that McHorn had to go to...”   
  
Kitt couldn’t hold it in any longer. This is the thing she knew was coming, where she had spoken over McHorn multiple times. Caused Francine, McHorn, and Hawkbit to get into an incident in the atrium. The thing she was most afraid of in her performance review. “Look sir I can explain…”    
  
“NO!” Bogo pounded his fist down glaring at Kitt.  _ Damnit...Calm down calm down don’t scare the rookie don’t be McHorn, you idiot… _   
  
Kitt winced, feeling tears well up in her eyes. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.” A flood of memories of being rounded on by the imposing rhino hit her as she started to shut down.    
  
“However. And please let me finish.” Bogo smiled, at which Kiitt found herself completely unnerved, trying to push the unpleasant memories out of her mind. “The teachers at the high school reported to me being incredibly pleased with how you, in their words, took over what was an otherwise dry and boring speech, and interaction, by officer McHorn. They’ve told me the kids also positively loved you, and have asked for  _ you _ to come back  _ specifically _ . Preferably without McHorn apparently. Which won’t be an issue for much longer.” Chief Bogos' smile had turned into a full grin.    
  
“W-w-what?” Kitt straightened up, and stood fully in the chair, blinking rapidly. The tears that remained fell off her brows.    
  
“Yes Officer Pawson.” Chief Bogo nodded. “In addition to this, as you may or may not know, our media relations team has commended you. Apparently, you’re quite effective at communicating with the public, in particular those concerned citizens groups who have come in-person and emailed us. They’ve asked me to make you the point-mammal for the media relations team. I will admit, precinct one has been in dire need of someone who is better at dealing with the public, who also knows ZPD policy and isn’t just a PR flac we picked up from some ad agency. You’ve somehow managed to strike a perfect balance between being at least a decently capable, if underperforming officer, who is also incredibly good with the public.”   
  
“What does…? Goodness…! What does this mean?” Kitt’s thoughts raced around her head.   
  
“It means I am officially asking you if you want to take on the role of our community outreach officer. I, of course, still want you to keep up your regular duties, especially your admin duties but… This means that you will be doing a lot more patrols, especially solo patrols. We do not expect you to take care of any major criminal elements of course, just the soft issues. Your focus on your patrols will be more on community policing. I think it’s a good choice for you personally.” Bogo nodded.    
  
“I’ll… I’ll take it!” Kitt smiled gleefully. “But, as much as I love my dear half-brother and the rest of the admin team… I feel that as outreach I would be better off knowing what’s going on in the streets and doing absolutely minimal work in admin. Cause I can’t really get street knowledge when I am behind a desk or doing solo patrols for that matter, put me on the beat with a partner too please! Sorry... I probably shouldn’t be so selfish or questioning your authority…”   
  
“Nope you shouldn’t be, but I will take that under advisement. As long as you are sure that infectious optimism that people seem to be loving so much won’t be broken by being a fully-fledged partnered officer the streets. I’d hate to lose another officer's optimism as I have seen so many times before. Not that Zootopia is anywhere near as bad as when I started...” Bogo trailed off. “Anyways, I’ll inform the admin and police union about your change in position and upcoming new title. Dismissed.”   
  
Kitt nodded and opened the door out of Chief Bogo's office. As she stepped outside and the door closed behind her, she squeed quietly. The cheetah grabbed her phone and fired off a quick text.    
  
**Kitt:** Hey Hawkbit Guess what!   
  
**Hawkbit:** How’d it go?   
  
**Kitt:** REALLY well! Bogo wants me to be Community Outreach Officer   
  
**Hawkbit:** Holy Frith! Good for you. Good on ya kid!   
  
**Kitt:** Kid? PLEASE I’m only 2 years younger than you. D:   


  
  
~~~~~

  
  
Judy was pleased. Due to her rookies' three-week review the rabbit was free to do whatever she wanted for a full two hours at the start of her shift. She had been eagerly awaiting in the cafeteria for her boyfriend to finish his shift and grab food so they could enjoy a breakfast date together. Of course, as it was the ZPD cafeteria, the two of them couldn’t be exactly open with everything.    
  
“Honestly it’s always amusing seeing how everyone reacts to me just getting prey type protein.” Nick chuckled to himself as he sat down beside Judy, placing his tray down.   
  
“Hey Slick!” Judy beamed and smiled at the sight of her fox. “Yeah, I am surprised they haven’t gotten used to it by now.” Judy finished with a shrug.    
  
“Nobody ever does,” Nick chuckled. “A fox that doesn’t eat bugs, fish or any typical carnivore meat? Who knew.”    
  
“I still think it’s endearing that you won’t eat meat for personal reasons!” Judy smiled. “Will definitely make things easier if we end up living together some day.”    
  
“Wow. Wow. A bit early to be thinking about that. Isn't it Judy?” Nick bit into his tofu sandwich.    
  
“Oh of course… Wait…” Judy paused.  _ Did he just… call me by my real name.  _ The rabbit covered her mouth with her paws and smiled as Nick munched away.    
  
Nick, more than anything, noticed the silence and looked up to her stare. “What? Something on my face?”    
  
Judy inhaled blissfully. “Nope, just…” Judy shook her head. “So I have tomorrow off, and you have tomorrow NIGHT off… the first time this has happened since your nights and...”    
  
“Going out for breakfast together?” Nick finished her thought. “An actual breakfast, not like this in the cafeteria?”   
  
“Yes. And, if you’re up for it, coming back to my apartment to actually spend private time together that’s not based on text?” Judy fluttered her eyes.    
  
“I’m down for that.” Nick nodded. “Would be nice to go on an actual DATE with my girlfriend. But I obviously have to get back to my apartment no later than noon. I do need to sleep after all. Night patrol and such.”    
  
“Yep that’s fine.” Judy smiled.    
  
The fox and rabbit continued their conversation between bites before Nick noticed a certain gray scruffy rabbit coming in.    
  
“And there’s your partner sauntering in. Inari, it’s like he’s almost gotten scruffier.”    
  
“Nick… be nice.” Judy waved and yelled out. “Hey Hawkbit!”   
  
“Have a good shift you cute little bun.” Nick cooed as he got up. The fox walked towards Hawkbit and put his paw up for a hi-five. Hawkbit looked at it confusingly before returning the gesture and slapping the foxes paw. “Thanks for taking care of her buddy.”    
  
Hawkbit turned around and looked at the fox even more puzzled than ever. Hawkbit’s confusion deepened as he turned back around to notice an incredibly flustered reaction on Judy.

  
“So I didn’t get fired. Guess we’re heading on patrol ASAP?” Hawkbit smiled weakly.    
  
“Yep” Judy exhaled, trying to gather her bearings after having the c-word dropped on her. “What… what… did Nick say to you right now?”   
  
“Oh, just thanking me for taking care of you…. Kinda weird given… I’m the rookie.” Hawkbit muttered before it turned into a chide. “Not sure what you see in him. Although what did he say to you… clearly something of annoyance too?”    
  
“Rookie, I’ve told you to not tease me about your ideas of Nick and I being in a relationship.” Judy rebuked.  _ Although he’s right on the money… I hope nobody else is…  _ _  
_ _  
_ “Right sorry. You know it’s just me being me right. I know a fox and bunny would never date.” Hawkbit shook his head. “I’ll try to stop but sarcasm is my middle name!”    
  
Judy rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Teased by a fox, teased by my rookie. Must mean I’m popular. Let’s go!”    
  
Hawkbit nodded. “Yep. Let’s go CO Hopps.”   


  
~~~~

  
  
**Nick:** Going to be late this morning Judy, sorry we had another awful run-in with another Caracal. I am not sure what is up with these guys.    
  
**Judy:** It’s fine. I can wait, you’re worth it <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, parts of this chapter may have been written with a shovel. My apologies.
> 
> Thanks to the usual discord servers for all of their pre-reading help, and all of you readers who have continued to support me and provide comments.


	10. First Date, First Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy and Nick finally get a morning/day off to themselves and Hawkbit makes a mistake that ends up setting in motion an unexpected furtherance of an unlikely friendship.

“Morning Kitt, morning Ben,” Hawkbit nodded to the two front desk cheetahs as he walked by heading to the changing rooms.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Clawhauser gestured to the rabbit.  
  
“Well I’m heading to the bullpen for my assignment, after changing of course,” Hawkbit shrugged. “Am I late? Is there an early meeting today!?”  
  
“Umm Hawkbit...” Kitt stifled a giggle. “Your partner’s off today.”  
  
“Yeah I know that but, it doesn’t mean I am… right? I could be doing desk duty or metre-maiding?”  
  
“No Officer Flayrah, it does mean you’re off.” Clawhauser smiled as he leaned over the desk. “You really ought to check the duty roster.”  
  
“Oh Frith!? Really?” Hawkbit cursed, shaking his head. “I guess I’ll go home then. Got up for nothing man. That sucks!”  
  
As Hawkbit turned and walked away Kitt found her eyes drawn to the flick of his small tail. She noted it’s much smaller size compared to the other rabbit officer, Judy Hopps. There was something mesmerizing about the bob and waiver of his short tufted tail.  
  
“They’re cute aren’t they,” Clawhauser exclaimed. “Although we can’t technically call them that… But I guess as long as we don’t call them it directly…”  
  
“Yeah, he’s … I mean they’re cute. Rabbits are. Wait,” Kitt looked up to her older brother, eyes narrowing. “So _that’s_ where I get it from.” Kitt glared at Clawhauser as he shot a look of confusion in return.  
  
“Get what from?”  
  
“Finding bunnies and other small mammals adorable,” Kitt huffed. “It’s been a curiosity of mine. Something about those ears, the tufts of their tails, small little frames… I am small myself, but those floppy ears! Now I know the fascination is just a family thing in the genes.”  
  
“More importantly, you _almost_ called Officer Hawkbit cute himself did you not? Is there something more there my dear half-sister...” Clawhauser teased.  
  
“Ben please.” Kitt glanced at Clawhauser as she curled the corner of her mouth. “He’s just another rookie so I guess, there’s a connection between us as friends… Nothing more outside of the aesthetic curiosity of rabbits.”  
  
“Awww that’s a shame, I was hoping for another pred/prey dating betting pool I could get going on.”  
  
“What, with your own HALF sister. Sheesh, Benjamin, there’s something _oddly_ creepy about that.” Kitt shook her head.  
  
Clawhauser shrugged as Kitt went back to shuffling and sorting policy and process reports Bogo had dropped off earlier. Kitt was sure she saw Hawkbit walk back in out of the corner of her eye but shook it off as a mere illusion.  
  


~~~~

  
  
“It took _way_ too long for our schedules to overlap so we could both have a day off, Frith-Rah,” Judy muttered to herself as she waited inside her local zHop chain. Judy suddenly became aware of a red blur that slowly slid into the long seat across from her in the booth before stretching out its arms. She looked up to see Nick, having seated across from her.  
  
“Sorry. I took a bit of time because well you know. ZPD nightshift craziness as always. Francine and I booked another caracal early this morning. I don’t want to go into details, but it’s weird that we’re having so many issues with such an exotic and faraway species.” Nick yawned.  
  
Judy pursed her lips, her ears falling flat behind her as she looked at Nick across from her. The rabbit huffed and got up, scooching into the bench chair beside Nick. She rested her head against his shoulder. “Hi Love! Sorry your day, err night, sucked.”  
  
“H-Hi.” Nick bristled at the sudden feeling of Judy’s fur against his shoulder. “And it’s fine, it’s good now that I have a c… endearing bunny beside me.”  
  
“I missed you, a lot.” Judy blurted out. “I was waiting for this day where we could actually go on a date.”  
  
“Me too.” Nick sighed. “Sorry. I’m not the best with this relationship stuff. And I am tired. You’d think a fox would be able to revert to his ancestral nocturnal ways but nooo...”  
  
“Awww, so there are a few things the infamous slick Nick isn’t so slick with.” Judy cut the fox off.  
  
“Carrotcake… that’s mean.” Nick pouted.  
  
“Excuse me? Carrotcake?” Judy unrested her head and looked incredulously to the red vulpine.  
  
“Well, I couldn’t just call you Carrots anymore right? So your new nickname is Carrotcake, cause you’re sweet and nice. Sorry, that’s probably dumb… like I said, I’m not the best with this romantic stuff.”  
  
Judy blinked a couple of times. _“You say you’re not a mushy guy but goodness that was sweet.”_ _  
__  
_ Nick looked down at Judy as she smiled up at him. “What? Not good?”  
  
“It’s actually ador...”  
  
“G’day folks! Sorry to interrupt.” A male wombat cautiously cut off the rabbit. “Welcome the two of ya to zHop, where your pancakes are our passion. What can I get you two started on eh?”

"No worries." Judy smiled "I'll have your carrot _cake_ pancake with extra whipped cream."

"Uhhhh, I'll have your maple pecan double stack pancakes, no whip please." Nick hesitated, noting a shift in Judy's demeanour as she looked up at their waiter. 

"William…." Judy trailed off. "Wait! William Womby?!"

"Juddy!!!" The wombat waiter exclaimed. "It is ya! I thought so!! Wasn't sure at first because well… that ain't Gideon is it?" 

"Who, Nick here?" Judy chuckled as she motioned to the fox beside her. "No this is my… partner at the ZPD and… new partner in other ways. Gideon's still back at Bunnyburrow, he's selling some pretty decent Blueberry pies! To my parents, of all the people." 

"Oh goodness. Sorry. I saw the two of you and thought, surely that isn't Judy dating our former bully Gideon Grey. Still… that's precious!" Will smiled "Dating a fox after all that… or ya're not married are you?" 

"Oh heavens no." Nick waved his hand. "You must be a childhood friend of Judy's?"

"Oh ya! Sorry where are mah manners? I'm William Womby, a former classmate of Juddy's. She, uhhh helped me out during a class field trip and we gave Gideon some just desserts!" Will chuckled. "Right before we graduated elementary I moved back home to tha Outback and have been there ever since. Only moved back to Zootopia last year."

"THAT explains the accent!" Judy giggled. "I do not remember you sounding so… Outbackey." 

"Yeaaaaah spend a few days, or years back home and well things jus’ come right back to ya. Anyways I shouldn’t be chit-chattin this much at work. I’ll get ya’re order in and you let me know if you need anything else. Great to see ya again Juddy!” Will bowed politely and headed off.  
  
“So the caracal you and Francine booked in, hopefully not as violent as the one at the nightclub?” Judy asked.  
  
Nick rolled his eyes. “No, nowhere near as bad as that. I’m a big boy fox. I can handle myself. I told you not to worry about me on shift.”  
  
“Nick. I’m your girlfriend. It’s my job to worry about you.” Judy cooed as she rested back against his shoulder. 

_Girlfriend._ Nick blinked a few times before speaking. “You have nothing to worry about, besides I have a big old mammal for a partner. Francine can just stomp anyone who gives me too much trouble.”  
  
“But what if they’re a big mammal themselves!?” Judy insisted, her ears falling behind her.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry,” Nick placed a paw on his chest as he looked down to Judy in a mocking tone. “Who was the one who somersaulted their rabbit partner onto a rhino that was in a heated argument with another rhino… _with_ Francine, an elephant between the two of them?”  
  
“Hey! Francine didn’t show up till later.” Judy rebuked.  
  
“Fluff, that _really_ doesn’t help your case.”  
  
The doe sighed and nuzzled the tod's shoulder. “Fine, you win. I just want to see you safe okay?!”  
  
“Yes, mother.” Nick chortled, turning and resting his muzzle atop of Judy’s head.  
  


~~~~

Kitt stretched out, yawning. “Well Ben, I think imma go work out for a bit before going on lunch. Kay?”  
  
“Yep! Sounds good to me.” Ben nodded. “I was used to handling the desk solo for years after all.”  
  
Kitt rolled her eyes and smiled at her half-brother as she walked around the desk and headed towards the changerooms and ZPD training room. “See ya!”  
  
Kitt had tried to make it a habit to work out more, owing to the fact that she still wanted to be patrol-ready despite being shifted to admin. This fact had become doubly-important to the cheetah since her upcoming post as Community Outreach Officer. As she walked by the glass windows, showing the inside of the ZPDs weight and training room, she was thankful it only had one sole occupant, until she noticed who it was.  
  
_“Hawkbit!?”_ Kitt thought to herself as she saw the shirtless grey rabbit on an elliptical. Kitt paused, looking through his reflection on the mirrored walls, noting how the bare fluff on his chest flounced with each step he took. Hawkbits head started to turn and Kitt quickly ducked down. _What the HECK am I doing staring oh my goodness? He’s so muscular though for such a small rabbit. He’s not cute, he’s HOT. Wait. What. What am I thinking? He’s not even the same species… Oh my god Ben, I am blaming YOUR side of the family genetics for this._ The feline panicked and looked down both ends of the hallway, glad that no other officers were visible and had seen her bizarre sudden crouch. She crawled to the door, standing up and opening it.  
  
Hawkbit turned as he heard the door creak. “Oh hey Kitt.” He panted, breathing heavily. “I thought I saw you walking by. Come to work out? Uhh… need me to put my shirt on? I thought I was alone so...”  
  
“Oh no no! It’s fine.” Kitt waved her hands dismissively, “I know how you guys are. I just came here for a bit of a workout before lunch.”  
  
“Oh Frith! Lunchtime already? How long have I been here for.” Hawkbit blinked rapidly as he stepped off the elliptical, grabbing his water bottle and taking a gulp.  
  
“It’s not lunchtime yet silly!” Kitt smiled as she stepped on a nearby treadmill. “I just wanted to beat the rush.”  
  
“Alright well, as you know, I shouldn’t even be here today. I think Imma head off.” Hawkbit chuckled as he looked up at the clock on the weight room wall. “See ya, fellow rookie.” Hawkbit grabbed a towel, putting his shirt back on, and wiped down the machine before heading out.  
  
Kitt stared at Hawkbit briefly as he finished up, before pressing in some settings on the treadmill and starting her own run.  
  
“Actually hey Kitt?” Hawkbit spoke with the door partially opened.  
  
“Yeah what is it Hawkbit?” The cheetah turned her head partially, focusing on her running, catching Hawkbit in her periphery.   
  
“Uhh, you wanna hang out for lunch?” Hawkbit’s voice wavered quietly. “I’ll get showered and wait for you after you’re done?”  
  
“Sounds good!” Kitt replied without thinking, focusing on her feet and their running steps. As the cheetah heard the door click close behind her, her ears flattened down. _WAIT WHAT? Did he just. What? Mr. Grumpy Buff Bun himself. What?_ _  
_  
Kitt stumbled forward slightly, having to grab the treadmill with her other paw to keep balanced. The cheetah shook her head vigorously. _Do not think of him as a buff bun, do not think of him..._

~~~~

  
  
Nick patted his belly as Judy unlocked her apartment door. “Goodness me those were delicious pancakes.”  
  
“That they were, although if I didn’t know any better you were flirting with my childhood wombat friend!” Judy shook her head.  
  
“Hey! He overheard us talking about caracals and I figured it would be work-related to ask him about as much info on them as I could, plus you can’t deny that outback accent was rather charming.” Nick smiled.  
  
“Fine, fine… I _will_ give you that point.” Judy chuckled. “Although I much prefer the accent of a certain… _fox._ ”  
  
“I have an accent?” Nick shrugged. “By the way… where is the shower here? I uhh still DO need to shower.”  
  
“Oh, one can definitely tell you’ve got a bit of cute Sheepland accent in you.” Judy placed both paws on Nick’s chest as she pressed against him, looking up. “And there’s no shower in the room here, everything is communal if you have an apartment like this.”  
  
“Wait, so this is your entire apartment!?” Nick looked around. “I never got a good look when I brought you in here drunk, and with how dark it was. But I didn’t think you actually lived in a shoebox”  
  
“Oh har-har! But yes.” Judy nodded, and nestled her head against Nicks’s chest, starting to nuzzle. “It’s a bit _cozy_ in here. Just how I like it.”  
  
Nick let out a single cough, feeling his face flush as he looked down at the rabbit nuzzling into his chest. “Yeaaaaah that it is.”  
  
“So shower first or…”  
  
“Shower, please.” Nick exhaled, taking a step back from the continuously affectionate Judy and looking around. “Forget the shower for a moment, how do you even eat in here?”  
  
“Unfortunately all I have is the microwave which sucks. The communal kitchen too, just like the showers, which is always a mess.” Judy motioned to the appliance, pursing her lips in annoyance at her boyfriend having broken the physical contact. “I manage, however, somehow.”  
  
Nick’s fur bristled at the sound of somewhat muffled but clearly intelligible voices came from the wall.  
  
“NO YOU DON’T.”  
  
“YOU HATE IT, YOU ALWAYS COMPLAIN ABOUT IT IN YOUR SLEEP.”  
  
Nick looked sharply at the wall, the source of the voices, then back at Judy.  
  
“Aaaand that’s Bucky and Pronk, they’re an antelope couple that lives next door. At least I think they’re a couple anyways.” Judy smiled. “I think that’s our queue to head to the shower. I’ll have to go with you as it’s keyed for privacy. Let me just grab a towel!”  
  
Nick put a paw pad up to Judy as she rummaged through her dresser, pulling out a towel and looking at it.

“Oh, sweet cheese and crackers! My towel isn’t going to fit you… I don’t suppose you brought your own?”  
  
“Yes Carrotcake, I do have one, it’s back at work. Let me go run and grab it.” Nick sassed the rabbit before whispering. “Maybe we could ask your yelling antelope neighbours?”  
  
“Good idea slick!” Judy hopped out of the room, swinging the door with a flourish.  
  
“I. I was joking!” 

~~~~

  
  
  
As Hawkbit closed the door behind him, he put his paws up to his mouth. _The Frith did you just do? Where the FRITH did that come from. Why did you..._ _  
_ _  
_ Hawkbit threw his hands up, his ears flopping around as his head shook.  
  
“Are you alright Officer Flayrah?”  
  
Hawkbit looked up. “Chief Bogo! Yeah, I’m fine just. Uhh. Just loosening my muscles out after a good workout.” The rabbit shook out his arms convincingly.  
  
“Alright then. Always good to see a rookie taking initiative Mr Flayrah, coming in on his days off to keep his training up. After all, as the posters say ‘Everyday you don’t work out endangers you and your partner!’” The chief snorted and nodded, passing by the rabbit and entering the training room himself.  
  
Hawkbit shook his head once more, heading off to the changing rooms.

  
~~~~

  
  
“Uhh sorry. I have a towel to give you but...” Judy held the rainbow-coloured towel out, looking away from it. In bright gold embroidery over the rainbow patterning, it read ‘ONE. HORNY. ANTELOPE’  
  
“Oh, they’re DEFINITELY a couple.” Nick rolled his eyes. “A towel is a towel I guess.”  
  
On queue, yells were heard through the walls from the apartment beside them.  
  
“THAT’S RIGHT FOX, EMBRACE THE LOVE.”  
  
“YEAH. ALSO HAPPY RELATIONSHIP! INTERSPECIES LOVERS.”  
  
“Thanks guys. You’re both _faaahbulous_ ,” Nick waved a paw and rolled his eyes in the direction of the wall.  
  
“DAMN RIGHT HONEY!” Came a mutual yell.  
  
“How do you deal with that…” Nick whispered in hushed tones to Judy as they left. Judy with a pile of bath supplies in hand.  
  
“SHE MANAGES!” Another mutual yell from next door.  
  
“I manage!” Judy chided softly before yelling back. “I have gotten good at TUNING THEM OUT.”

  
~~~~

  
  
Benjamin Clawhauser smiled as his half-sister and the other rookie, Hawkbit, exited the ZPD Precinct 1 HQ together. _“Oh we’re going to have another pred and prey couple soon enough. Whatever will Chief Bogo do…”_  
  
While most other mammals wouldn’t bat an eye at two rookies going out for lunch together in the ZPD. Officers making friends amongst each other was commonplace given the camaraderie among police, the male cheetah knew better. Although he would never tell it to his half-sister, he was sure he had smelled something from her. A somewhat faint smell of cheetah pheromones wafting off her as she chatted with the buck before telling Ben they would be taking an extended lunch. Sure, it could have been perfume or deodorant after her workout, but Clawhauser liked to think otherwise, being a hopeless romantic matchmaker.

  
~~~~

  
  
“Judy you don’t have to wait in the changing area out there you know,” Nick muttered aloud as the soap and water rolled down him. Across from the plastic curtain was his new rabbit girlfriend.  
  
“Unfortunately I do. If I leave I actually quite literally lock you in this shower stall until someone comes in, the double key mechanism is designed to prevent someone else from coming in when occupied. The only way to get out is WITH a set of keys and the electronic key fob. And this time, I know she only gives out ONE set of keys.” Judy sighed. “It’s fine I won’t peek.”  
  
“I mean, we’re dating now right Carrotcake? I don’t really care.” Nick shrugged. “But…”   
  
“Well. In that case…” Judy grinned and quickly disrobed herself, moving the shower curtain over and closing it as she entered in a swift motion, grinning at the stunned and naked fox.  
  
“I… I… Okay. I. WOW. Carrots. Carrotcake. Judy.” Nick stammered out, quickly looking down at Judy. “I was NOT expecting you to actually do that!?”  
  
“Hi!” Judy continued to grin, looking Nick up and down. “Hi to all of you Nick!”  
  
“Hiii to all of you too Judy!” Nick bit his tongue and retorted sarcastically as his ears flattened back. This was not how he was expecting to see Judy naked for the first time, nor her to see him but… _at least it was out of the way now?_  
  


~~~~

“Where didja wanna go for lunch!?” Kitt smiled at the grey rabbit as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight from outside.  
  
“Honestly I haven't the foggiest clue Kitt… I always ate in the ZPD cafeteria.” Hawkbit shrugged as the doors to HQ closed behind him.  
  
“Hmmm well I know  
  
The two mammals ordered from separate food trucks. Hawkbit opted to try a steamed carrot on a bun, “New-Yoke” style although the rabbit had no clue what that meant. Kitt, on the other hand, grabbed a “thai-inspired egg and noodle stir fry.”  
  
After the two had their food handed to them they opted to return to ZPD Precinct 1 and headed up to the roof. While the roof always had greenery and grass on it, it had recently been opened up for all officers and their guests to enjoy with the addition of pathways, a decorative garden and benches. It provided some privacy for officers who wanted to enjoy lunch away from the public while still being outside.

The two ate mostly in silence save for a few discussions of how bizarre Hawkbit’s “New Yoke” style carrot on a bun was with the onions and fermented cabbage piled high on it.  
  
“It’s tasty but definitely different.” Hawkbit defended it, just glad that Kitt hadn’t noticed his nose repulsively twitching from the egg in her lunch dish.  
  
The two soon finished their respective meals and Kitt started to regale the rabbit about her brother's antics in administration and how Bogo had caught the two of them jokingly play fighting with each other.  
  
Hawkbit was barely paying attention to what Kitt was talking about, more observing the cheetah’s motions and just how much she smiled. He always found that wide grin of hers annoying since day one… but now that he was seeing how animated she was with it all, the young buck found himself amused by the antics instead.  
  
_When was the last time you just hung out with a friend like this? Wait, is Kitt your friend buddy? Do you see here as a friend? Did you just… I mean you did just straight up invite her out to lunch, not that you paid or anything but. You can’t deny this is nice even if her animated and overly happy smiling is… overdone… But it is endearing._ _  
_ _  
_ Hawkbit’s mind continued its mental battle with itself as the rabbit felt a small smile coming on as he continued to watch the feline move her hands around. She stopped suddenly.  
  
“So you DO smile!” Kitt grinned as she shuffled over to Hawkbit.  
  
Hawkbit moved back, his thoughts completely derailed now, as the cheetah hovered her face over his, her grin staying affixed. She was so close he could see the exact moment where the black fur and orange fur blended with each of the spots on her face. “Too close…”  
  
“Oh! Sorry!” Kitt retreated back and ran her hands through her head fur and fussed with her pointed ears. “I’ve been told I have a bad thing with people's personal space and…”  
  
“Kitt, it’s fine.” Hawkbit placated plainly. “So why did you join the ZPD anyways? Like, a happy-go-lucky girl like yourself, just seems so weird.”  
  
“Hmmm…” Kitt laid down flat on the grass. “Why indeed?”  
  
Hawkbit looked down at Kitt from his sitting position.

“I guess Ben was part of the inspiration of course! But it wasn’t just him. Finding out about him as a half-brother or really, just a blood-related family member to me was super awesome and I kinda looked up to him as a cop but…” Kitt paused and Hawkbit noted how stern the cheetah’s expression was as she thought. “I’m really sorry if this sounds like I’m being like your rabbit CO… I guess the main reason for me joining the ZPD was because I wanted to make the world a better place. I wanted to help ensure that Zootopia is a happy and safe place ‘specially for the little kits and cubs like my little sister as they grow up!”  
  
Kitt stood up as she finished and yawned before letting out a determined sigh.  
  
Hawkbit reflexively stood up with her. “Kitt… that’s… actually.” 

“Well anyways. Thanks for the company during lunch!” Kitt cut Hawkbit off and threw her arms open wide and went towards the rabbit. The cheetah paused and shifted her position, giving him a light tap on the shoulder instead. “You uhh, have a good rest of your day off! And no more silliness coming in during your day off.” Kitt finished sticking her tongue out playfully and skipped away.  
  
“R-Right…” Hawkbit stuttered.  
  


~~~~

  
  
“Well, that was. An experience.” Nick smiled as he held Judy’s paw, having just knocked on Bucky and Pronk’s.  
  
“Indeed it was. I love you, Nick.” Judy smiled back looking up at the fox.  
  
“I love you too… honestly,” Nick gently craned downward and gave the rabbit a quick peck before hearing the door in front of them unclick.  
  
The two quickly looked up at Bucky, who was grinning horn-to-horn. “Awwww so cuuuuute you two!”  
  
“Umm! Here’s your towel back. Thanks a lot guys.” Judy held out the folded rainbow towel to Bucky  
  
“YOU CAN’T CALL A RABBIT CUTE YOU DUMMY.” Pronk yelled pointing at Bucky from the back of their apartment.  
  
“He’s kinda right you know.” Nick chided softly as Bucky grabbed the towel from Judy.  
  
“OH SURE, NOW YOU’VE GOT THE FOX ON YOUR SIDE, WHAT’S NEXT YOU’RE GOING TO ASK HIM TO DATE YOU, YOU” Bucky's last words were cut off as the door slammed loudly.  
  
“Wow. Just. Wow. They _really are_ something.” Nick shook his head as he and Judy walked away heading into Judy’s apartment.  
  
“Yep. They’re… definitely an odd couple, although I suppose, so are we.” Judy giggled.  
  
“No, we are NOT that odd.” Nick retorted, yawning. “Anyways. I should head home and sleep now. Thanks for everything today, I had… a really good morning.”  
  
Nick wrapped his arms around the rabbit before, this time, she pushed him away. Judy looked up at him, her violet eyes wide and glowing.  
  
“Actually.” Judy cooed. “I was thinking… I was thinking we could make it a good night for you too… I wouldn’t mind you just staying here and sleeping instead. I purposely didn’t get a good sleep last night so I could sleep with you, I’ve been told I am a good cuddler!”  
  
~~~~  
  
**Kitt:** Hey Hawk thanks again for chilling with me during lunch! Was fun we should do it again.  
**Hawkbit:** Please don’t call me Hawk  
**Kitt:** Oh… sorry…  
**Hawkbit:** … Actually it’s fine. Yeah let's do lunch again  
**Kitt:** ??? You okay?

Hawkbit looked at the message on his phone before exclaiming to his empty bedroom. “Only Frith knows if I’m okay at this point.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of the Discord servers for their help with looking over and providing thoughts for this chapter during the weekly reading sessions! Special thanks to Bug_53 for one last look through to placate my insecurities over this one XD. 
> 
> I will be returning to work tomorrow after 3 months of being temporarily laid off so expect updates to either slow down or increase depending on how I adjust xD.
> 
> And finally, thank you to you the reader for continuing to read this work! I still cannot believe how much this 4k plotbun from 2016 that I just decided to actually do something with it on January of 2020 has now grown to over 30k posted! I love all of your creatives and kind readers <3 Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy and continue to enjoy it... we still have at least 40k words to go, at least!


	11. Feels and Feline Futbol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolfard's secret is out to more officers and Kitt has a rather unique experience on her first solo patrol!

Nick stretched out as he looked around, trying to find the vial of whatever it was had just been described to them by a kid who “stumbled on what he thought looked like a drug deal.”    
  
“You see anything, Wolfard or Rhinowitz?” Francine called out to the other two officers as they searched the vicinity, flashlights in hand.    
  
“Nyyyope!”    
  
“Nada.”    
  
Francine shook her head. “I think that kid sent us on a wild goose chase, still I’m concerned if a caracal is involved. You hear about the one they busted on day-shift having shot that weasel we booked in a few days earlier? Put a pellet right into his arm. He’s gonna get the book thrown at him HARD boy-o-boy.” Francine continued to shake. “I think that’s the first time a pellet gun has been used by a suspect in at least a few years if not longer, honestly kinda terrifying.”    
  
“What? Duke Weaselton got shot?!” Nick exclaimed, continuing to shine his flashlight in the bushes. “As much as I’m loathed to admit it... maybe it’ll put him on the straight and narrow...”    
  
“Well it certainly did something, last I heard he turned tail and ran out of the city,” Francine laughed. “And hey Nick, you’re pretty animated for the night shift. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this wide awake and bushy-tailed.”    
  
“Oh har-har Francine, making fun of my tail,” Nick blurted. “And yeah I had a really really good sleep last night.”    
  
A flood of memories of the morning hit Nick. Just as he was about to head home, Judy had nestled herself against his chest, practically stripping him bare in a slow but steady fashion. The rabbit insisted he stay with her and sleep, cuddling next to her. He was surprised she had put black-out curtains up just to help him, even more surprised that she herself managed to fall asleep as a result of her self-sleep-deprivation. It was probably the best sleep the fox had gotten, ever. Judy’s small grey, furry frame nuzzled up against him as they laid in bed together. Nick couldn’t have remembered the last time he ever felt that close to someone. And that wasn’t even getting to the fact of her bunny bu-   
  
“Found it!”   
  
“Huh, what?” Nick dropped his flashlight with a clatter.    
  
“Oh ho ho, a wolf sneaking up and startling a fox, good job partner!” Rhinowitz chuckled as Francine also joined him in laughter. Nick quickly recovered the flashlight and all four officers looked up at the sphere Wolfard had brought to them, holding it up as he gently pinched it between his fingers.   


Nick looked at it and gasped, causing the wolf, rhino and elephant ZPD officers to turn and stare at him.    
  
“What?” Wolfard inquired.    
  
Nick put his snout up to the small sphere and examined it closely. “It looks like one of the small balls of night howler serum that Judy and I dealt with. But that one was blue...”    
  
“I wouldn’t worry about it,” Wolfard yawned. “These vials are pretty common for transporting illicit substances. Saw kids passing alcohol around using them at a school once.” The wolf pulled out an evidence bag and gently placed the spherical vial inside. ”Boys at the lab will figure it out.”    
  
“Huh,” Francine muttered. “So my partner is awake despite being new to the night shift and your partner is tired as heck. What gives.”    
  
“Well that’s probably...” Rhinowitz started to speak before pausing.  _ Not your place to say buuuuddy. _ _  
_   
Wolfard yawned again and smacked his muzzle a couple of times. “Yeaaah, Aurora’s morning sickness and overall pregnancy stuff’s keeping me up. She keeps tellin’ me to just sleep but man, I can’t help it. I gotta help my girl, ya know?”    
  
Francine gasped and looked over to Rhinowitz who simply nodded to her. Nick, not understanding the gravity of the situation looked to Wolfard. “Wait, you have a partner? Like a romantic partner!?”    
  
“Oh yeahhh,” Wolfard drew out, blinking his eyes a few more times. “You wanna see her.”   
  
“Do I ever!?” Nick exclaimed. “Is she a wolf like you?”    
  
“Yeah, of course? She ain’t a grey wolf like me though.” Wolfard raised a solitary eyebrow at the vulpine as he pulled out his phone. He flicked through a few photos before turning his phone to Nick. As Nick looked down he saw Wolfard and a tan brown female wolf in a selfie.    
  
“Aww she’s cu- adorable. You two look great together!” Nick nodded.    
  
“Hey, thanks man!” Wolfard looked away bashfully. “Although, you asked if she was a wolf? What was that about man, of course she would be.”    
  
“Nicky boy here is in an interspecies relationship with officer Hopps.” Francine chuckled as Rhinowitz cleared his throat.    
  
“Am not!” Nick rebuked. “Judy is just a good friend of mine. I mean with the Night Howlers case and all, how could we not be close. We survived a damn explosion together and a runaway cart, sheesh guys.”    
  
The three other officers looked at Nick as they surrounded him, all of them had looks of doubt plastered on their faces.    
  
“Sure she’s ‘just a friend’” Francine did air quotes with her hooves.    
  
Rhinowitz’s gruff voice drew the attention of all. “You know, Officer Wilde… it’s not like it was 40 or 50 years ago. If you’re in an interspecies relationship it’s never been more accepted than it has been now. However, an in-force relationship has a whole plethora of rules kid...”    
  
“Uhhhh okay thanks for the advice?” Nick replied, shaking his head. “We should probably get back to patrolling though, everyone.”    
  
“We should but. First of all. Wolfard? Congratulations!” Francine trumpeted. “How long have you known!?”    
  
“Uhhhh I was hopin’ nobody caught that… Didn’t mean to blurt that out while... But yeah. Aurora’s pregnant. I told Rhinowitz a few nights back and… well, now you and Nick know,” Wolfhard chuckled nervously. “Can you guys uh… keep it quiet please?” 

~~~~

“Settle down! Settle down!” Bogo’s gruff voice carried over the room. “Assignments. Hawkbit and Judy, regular patrols. Delgato and Fangmeyer, undercover at the docks. Aaaaand Kitt. I would like to officially welcome you to your first day as Community Outreach Officer. You’re on solo patrol, stick to areas around the schools and daycares and make sure Zootopia’s future is safe. If you need to break up any scuffles between youth, you are able to, HOWEVER, any major crime in progress such as break and enters or what have you... You are to observe and report and wait for backup.  _ Am. I. Clear? _ ”    
  
“Yes, sir!” Kitt saluted and swallowed. The cheetah was sure she heard sudden clapping and sure enough, as she looked around the room, all the officers were clapping and cheering. Before Kitt had any time to react, she felt herself being picked up and her fur tousled. “KYAAA!”   
  
“Atta way to go girl!” Fangmeyer hollered as they held the much smaller feline in a bearhug. “Way to get some licks in for us felines, pun fully intended!”    
  
“Aaaaaa!” Kitt was completely outside her element having been mammalhandled by the much larger feline. The cheetah opened her mouth, looked up and mocked play biting at the tiger’s hands. Fangmeyer let go of Kitt, and she landed standing on the table.   
  
“Ohohohoh. Better be careful about this one chief she’s got a savage streak to her,” Fangmeyer chuckled as Kitt coyly stuck her tongue out at them, returning to her seat.   
  
“Congrats, Kitt!” Judy squealed with Hawkbit nodding beside her, joining in the chorus of platitudes chanted from the room.   
  
“SIMMER DOWN!” Bogo spoke sharply, ceasing all the noise. “By Brahmin, could we not turn every congratulations in this bullpen into a rough house… This is the ZPD: Precinct 1 not the ZWW Wrestlemania.”    
  
Kitt was all too glad for this return to a calm bullpen. The heat on her face, running up to the ears felt like it was going to melt her whole head. To say Kitt was embarrassed, would be an understatement. But the cheetah couldn’t help and feel two other emotions, pride and anxiety.   
  
“Anyways furthering assignments…”    


  
~~~~

  
  
“Well, that’s one school down.” Kitt smiled to herself as she drove through the mostly quiet neighbourhoods. About the only people out and about were some of Zootopia's more elderly citizens out tending to gardens and going on walks with fellow grey-muzzles and young parents walking kits and cubs too young to be in school or daycare. The cheetah was pleased that so far no students were out and about who shouldn’t have been. Kitt parked her car and rolled her window down, the warm summer breeze bristling against her fur.    
  
“Okay let’s see, next closest school would be hmm... St. Mathias High or Flock Street High. Looks like...” Kitt mumbled to herself as she looked at the GPS.    
  
“Oh-ho-ho-hooo I’m not in trouble now am I, young missy.”    
  
Kitt looked up and saw an elderly sheep, with shears in his hands tending to some rose bushes in his front yard, that she was parked in front of.   
  
“Good morning, sir!” Kitt grinned widely and waved to the senior. “No sir, not in trouble unless those bushes you’re tending to are anything you shouldn’t own.” Kitt finished with a wink.    
  
The sheep chuckled. “Oh no no, those days are behind me. Haven’t done that since manestock back in… oh how many years was it... My tho, you have quite the sharp fangs on there missy.”   
  
Kitt quickly turned her open mouth grin into a more muted closed mouth smile. “I’m just here for a few moments while I plan which school to check out next sir. I’ll be out of your hair in a few moments.”   
  
“Oh, it’s fine missy, ‘sides, I could use the company and you. Looks like you’ve got no partner so I’m sure it might be lonely for you too patrollin’ like tha-a-at.” He winked.    
  
Kitt forced a chuckle as she selected Flock Street High as her next destination. “Aww, how sweet sir. Thank you for the concern, but I’m the Community Outreach Officer so a partner is rarely needed. My friends at the ZPD are just a call away though, and speaking of calling... Duty calls. Have a good day!” Kitt half saluted the sheep and drove off as the GPS guided her.    


  
~~~~   


  
“Ya hear Weaselton got himself fuckin’ shot and ran away like a coward cryin’ to mommy?” Finnick spat out as he looked down the alleyway.   
  
“Ohh yeah, course I heard. ZPD now, remember buddy, I hear everything. First time someone got hit with an air-powered weapon in the city in a decade, yeah?” Nick shook his head.    
  
“Yeah, fuckin’ gettin’ weird hustlin’ out here. There’s somethin’ different in the air man.” Finnick looked up as he took a swig out of his Cub Soda. Nick could smell the rum mixed into it but wasn’t about to bust his best friend for drinking in public, especially not while off duty.    
  
“Really? I think you’re just missing your old hustling partner. I think you’re just falling a bit  _ short _ without me.”    
  
“Oh, funny guy still, eh, Nicky boy. Make fun of my size again and I WILL bite your face off for serious,” Finnick glowered. “You ain’t out here anymore, dunno what it’s like in the backstreets but... as a cop, you stay safe alright? ‘Specially now that you got a missus. How are you and her doing anyways.”    
  
“Good, her and I slept together a week ago on our first shared day off.”    
  
Finnick spat out part of his soda onto the ground. “W-W-What!? Jeeeesh, Slick Nick, way to jump on that quick. How was she? Maaan deets, I need the deets on her man.”    
  
“What, eww no. Finnick, what the Frith. Besides I didn’t mean like THAT.” Nick shook his head before smiling and remembering the warmth of Judy’s arms around him. “We just cuddled and literally slept together. It was nice, she was really soft and...”    
  
“Ugh, spare me that mushy shit.” Finnick put a paw up. “Not interestin’. When you ACTUALLY shack up with her, tell me.”    
  
“No.” Nick’s reply came flat and sharp as he glared at Finnick sitting beside him on the vans’ back bumper. “Go buy a Playbunny book or something for that, for petes sake.”    
  
Finnick grabbed his nearby bat and the two foxes stared each other down before the alleyway was filled with friendly laughter between them.    
  
“Man, ‘s good to catch up with you Nick. I do miss you, ya know that...”    
  
“You could always come move in with me you know...” Nick suggested.   
  
“In that dingy ol’ apartment of yours? Heck no.” 

~~~~   
  


“Hmmm...” Kitt slowed her cruiser down and glanced out at a handful of kids in the middle of the soccer field, mostly young males; a young moose, a cheetah, a lion, two lynxes, a bear, and the lone female, a black panther.    
  
Kitt stopped her cruiser, deciding not to turn the sirens on, exited the vehicle, and approached the gathering quietly. The bear and moose were seemingly in a heated argument with the cheetah between them. Sitting between two piles of bags and hoodies spaced apart on one end, was the panther, intermittently shaking her head. The black felidae was the first to notice, followed by the two lynx who started to turn tail and run upon sighting the ZPD officer.    
  
“Timmie and Jimmie, DON’T!” The panther yelled sharply, stopping the pair of lynxes and causing the bear, having just grabbed the collar of the moose's shirt, to look up at Kitt, along with the cheetah between them.   
  
“Now what’s going on here everyone. Surely you weren’t about to push your moose friend here were you?” Kitt stared sternly at the bear.    
  
“I... Uh... err...” The bear fumbled.    
  
“Now, again... What’s going on.” Kitt continued her stern expression. “And are you all supposed to be outside right now!?”   
  
A cacophony of voices erupted as everyone but the panther started speaking over each other.   
  
“ENOUGH!” Kitt roared, louder than she intended, realizing this as all the mammals stopped and stared in fear.    
  
“Let’s try this  _ one _ more time.” Kitt paused and regained her composure, turning to the black panther. “Miss….”    
  
“Khannie, Ma’am.” The panther replied.    
  
“Miss Khannie, can you tell me what’s going on with these  _ boys _ .”    
  
“Well, Nita, the bear, and Braynolds, the moose, are fighting over who gets Jordan for their soccer team because of his speed which, well I’m sure you know being a cheetah yourself is pretty good.” Khannie rattled off. “Also we’re not exactly even numbers, even if Timmie is pretty good at playing goalie and being a midfielder at the same time, which makes it more complicated. Oh, we’re also all in Grade 9 and it’s our lunch right now so yeah, we’re okay to be out!”    
  
“Ahhh.” Kitt nodded, feeling she could trust the panther due to the females’ well-spoken demeanour. “So, looks like someone needs to even the odds, perhaps another cheetah, perhaps myself?” Kitt smirked and looked expectantly at the bear and then the moose.    
  
“Uhh… That works?” Braynolds shrugged.   
  
“Yeah and side’s she’s like two feet shorter than Jordan so even tho she’s ‘n adult it will even out right?” Nita agreed.   
  
“Great that’s settled!” Kitt cheered.    
  
“Thanks... Uhh,” Jordan said to Kitt, trying to read her name tag as the moose and bear moved away from him finally. “You’re pretty short for a cheetah?”   
  
“Oh! I’m Kitt! But you can call me Officer or Kitt, whichever works. And yeah I am short, but you’re tall for your age, cheetah or not! Although my half-brother could beat all of us, he’s huge!” Kitt stuck her tongue out partway in jest, earning a nod and a sideways stare from the male cheetah.    
  
The mammals all took their positions, Khannie as goalie, Timmie, Jordan and Braynolds on one side, with Kimba, the lion, Jimmie, Kitt and Nita on the other side. Kitt went and grabbed the soccer ball, footpawing it into position just before the lynx goalie, Jimmie, as he stood between the two piles of bags as makeshift goalposts. “Alright kids. Let’s play ball!” 

  
Kitt dribbled the ball forward, careful to not go at her full speed as all the players spread out. To her left she saw the moose heading towards her and started to veer right to avoid him, aware of Nita close by, she went to soft pass to the bear before...    
  
*SLAM!*

  
  
~~~~

  
  
“ZPD Dispatch, what’s your emergency?” The lapine male rattled off before hearing an older middle-aged voice on the other end.   
  
“I’m witnessing a cheetah policewoman being held down by three school kids at the park across from Flock Street High. They’re… Oh… actually… never mind.” 

The jackrabbit dispatcher paused for a split second. “Ma’am?”    
  
Only a dial tone responded. The jackrabbit quickly hammered out on the keyboard in front of him.   
  


~~~~

  
  
“Go ahead, Clawhauser?” Judy spoke into the comm of her cruiser as Hawkbit scanned the street nearby.    
  
“Uhh, we just got a report of an officer, probably Kitt, being assaulted by kids at Wakanda Park near Flock Street High, can you and Hawkbit go check it out? The caller cut off and isn’t responding to callbacks, so we’re not sure of the validity...”    
  
“Yep. We’ll check it!” Judy nodded to Hawkbit who quickly flicked on the sirens as Judy drove off with speed.    
  
“Eli-rah, first day of her own patrol, Kitt goes off and gets herself into trouble. What a bucking surprise,” Hawkbit muttered.    
  
“Hey!” Judy rebuked. “We don’t know what’s going on. Be nice to your fellow rookie!”

~~~~

  
  
“Uhh, sorry officer. That doesn’t count as assaulting the police, does it?” the lion stuttered as he tried to disentangle himself from Braynolds moose horns along with Nita. Khannie was rushing forward to assist.   
  
“Maaan, I hate these things! Can’t wait for my first molt!” Braynolds swore as the three mammals freed themselves with Kitt sitting down and shaking out her arm.    
  
Kitt burst into restrained laughter. “Oh my goodness. Goodness, no! We’re playing soccer, kid. It’s bound to happen.” Kitt looked up and smiled. “I’m fine, no harm, no foul... Well, maybe it would be a foul, or a yellow card... After all slide tackling... But no refs so we won’t know...” Kitt smiled softly and got up, assisted by the moose and panther. “Are you alright, though?”   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine!” Braynolds rolled his shoulders forward and the stretched out his legs. “All good!”   
  
“Alright! Lemme just check to make sure none of my gear got shifted,” Kitt mumbled as she looked around and felt the various buckles and implements on her ZPD uniform. “Okay, looks like we’re good to...”   
  
Kitts ears pricked at a sudden siren wailing off in the distance.    
  
“Aww, shucks. Duty calls eh, officer?” Kimba kicked at the ground. “Was fun for the like, the 10 seconds it lasted...”    
  
“Not necessarily, kid! Unless I get called in for it, which I doubt I will.” Kitt looked back calmingly. The cheetah went to grab her radio before the source of the siren came careening down the nearby corner. She observed as it parked quickly behind her cruiser, her head tilting sideways. “Huh...”    
  
Hawkbit and Judy burst out of the car and started sprinting towards Kitt before slowing down to a jog, seeing their fellow officer standing and distinctly un-assaulted.    
  
“You alright, Kitt?” Judy called out.    
  
“Yeaaaah? Why wouldn’t I be?” Kitt quizzed.    
  
“Uhhh we uhhh...” Hawkbit stuttered. “We got a report you were being assaulted by some kids, looks like... you’re just playing soccer?”    
  
Kitt shook her head and started to chuckle, her paw coming up to her face followed by stifled giggles from the school children. “Oh my god, I’m fine! We just got tripped up going for the ball and well, soccer ISN’t a contact sport exactly, but things happen.”    
  
“False alarm, Clawhauser!” Judy radioed in with an exasperated voice. “I swear to Frith, these well-to-do citizens of Zootopia.”    
  
“Well, we’ll be on our way then I guess.” Hawkbit half-saluted Kitt as he went to turn around.    
  
“Hey!” Kitt pondered looking around at the kids, who in turn were looking expectantly at the officers. “While you’re here...”    


  
~~~~   


  
Bogo smiled as he opened up the morning paper. The cape buffalo had, of course, heard from his officers yesterday on what had happened. On the front page below the fold and in the bottom corner an article headline read:   
  
_ “ZPDs Finest: Connecting with the Youth!”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ (Photo of Officers Judy Hopps, Hawkbit Flayrah, and Kitt Pawson-Clawhauser playing soccer with kids outside a school) _ _  
_ _ Photo credit: Timmie Y., Gr 9, Flock Street High _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What was originally called in as an officer assault in progress turned out to be a more innocent affair as ZPDs newly minted Community Outreach Officer, Officer Kitt Pawson-Clawhauser was joined by Officers Judy Hopps and Hawkbit Flayrah for a friendly game of soccer during Flock Street High’s lunch hour at Wakanda Park. “It’s always a pleasure to see the police actually taking a one-on-one approach with our youth,” Principal Treblecat was reported saying. Indeed, these moments represent a shift in the ZPD aiming at softening its image after the severe and serious Nighthowler Crisis...” _ _  
_

  
~~~~

From:  [ Khannie08@zmail.com ](mailto:Khannie08@zmail.com)

To:  [ Kitt.Pawson@zpd.gov ](mailto:Kitt.Pawson@zpd.gov)

Hi Kitt,

Sorry I looked up your name in the Zootopia database. I wanted to thank you for joining us in that soccer game, it was loads of fun! I wanted to reach out to you because I was curious if you have ever had any issues being a predator, especially a feline predator in the ZPD. I'd love to chat over coffee if possible but, I understand if not. Anyways thanks for your time! 

\- Khannie

  
Kitt read and re-read the email a couple of times from her new C.O.O. cubicle. The cheetah smiled at the light teasing she had just received from the other rookie, Hawkbit over how quickly she had her own cubicle. Kitt cracked out her fingers and started to rapidly type.  
  
Draft:   
  
Heya Khannie,   
  
No worries, I am technically a public servant of Zootopia so it’s to be expected. Unfortunately the coffee will be 90% unlikely as I cannot see the ZPD agreeing with me to meet with a minor. That said, I would like to placate you over email on some points.   
  
As you know being a predator in Zootopia, a city which is 90% prey can be pretty difficult but, I think you will find that most people in Zootopia treat us as just fellow mammals. Just keep seeing yourself as a mammal like everyone else and I am sure you will do fine! Yes although you may find some who will have issues with you, however I like to think they’re in the minority of mammals.  
  
All that said however, as a predator myself and one much older than you, I still have issues and self-doubts myself so that will never stop. I remember when I was a young age having thoughts and wishes of “if only I was born a prey mammal.” But, as you get older you learn to deal with these mean thoughts and realize they are just that, mean thoughts!  
  
\- Kitt   
  
P.S. If you ever do become a superstar soccer goalie for Zootopia FC or any team for that matter, please let me know. I will get season tickets for whatever team you play for. Good luck and remember that you need good grades on top of good sportsmammalship!  
  
“Bullpen meeting Kitt! Don’t want to be late,” Judy quipped as her and Hawkbit passed by the Community Outreach Officer’s cubicle, a coffee cup in each of their hands.   
  
“Got it!” Kitt yelled out to the rabbit officers before lowering her voice and lazily pointing at the computer. “I’ll get to you later, Mr Email!”   
  
The cheetah smiled, locked her computer and jogged to join the pair of rabbits. The trio engaged in jovial conversation about their impromptu soccer match the day before, as they all walked to the bullpen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Exewon, MamaSally, UnaccomplishedWriter, Kumiho, Dancou-Maryuu, Bug_53, Pilgrim and all of the Discord servers as usual for help with beta-reading/thought bouncing!
> 
> Exewon, in particular, is a new writer to the Zoot fandom who's story [ Foxes in The Burrow [Link] ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488953/chapters/59110171) is well worth a read and has been an odd source of inspiration for me! I am helping them with the upcoming chapters and can emphatically tell you they will be wonderful. 
> 
> With regards to ZPD: Badges & Beloved, it may be taking a bit of a longer hiatus because I need to make sure Chapters 12-14 are ready to post in quick succession cause I do not want to make you, my readers wait too long between (they end on some TREACHEROUS cliffhangers). So, negative: Will take longer till you see a new chapter. Positive: When you do, you won't have to wait long between them ;).
> 
> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this ever-expanding story meshing OC interactions with the canon characters we love. I hope you continue to enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it and as always, comments and random thoughts are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> What did y'all think of the school kids from Flock Street High? Pretty unique bunch eh?


	12. Bunnies & Breakups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes our emotions get the best of us.

Nick rolled his shoulder as he looked down at the egg substitute sandwich with a helping pile of greens while he waited in the cafeteria for Judy to stop by. One of their new routines so they could at least see each other for a bit despite being on opposite shifts. Thankfully the patrols from the past couple of weeks had been rather uneventful. Still, with the discovery of Wolfards new upcoming family, Nick found his mind wandering to thoughts of him and Judy and their potential future. The fox quickly pushed the thought out of his mind, full well knowing it might be a bit too early to be thinking of such things but… he also knew that she and he would not be able to naturally have kids. They would have to adopt, and if so, who and which species. A rabbit like Judy? A fox like him? Or perhaps another species entirely? Nick found himself not having to think for much longer as a higher pitched feminine voice suddenly interrupted his train.    
  
“Hey! Officer Wilde right?”    
  
The tod turned and saw the smiling face of a cheetah as she sat down beside him. “Yeah, I’m Officer Wilde but feel free to call me Nick or Wilde… Officer is far too formal for me heh.” Nick yawned and paused. “Kitt right, the new Rookie?”   
  
“Mmmhmm! And you can call me whatever… except spots. Don’t call me spots. Old highschool nickname never liked it.” Kitt chuckled. “You’re just getting off the night shift too, with that yawn. I’m not bothering you am I? I just had a quick question… kinda.”    
  
“Yeah it’s fine. I’m just waiting for my former police partner. What’s up?” Nick stuttered suddenly unsure of how to refer to Judy.    
  
“Ohhh Officer Hopps, that’s cute. You two dating then eh?” Kitt asked, raising an eyebrow.    
  
Nick coughed. “Hahahaha no. We just keep in contact as former  _ police _ partners.” Nick emphasised. “Now surely that’s  _ not _ what you came here to ask me.”    
  
“No… no it wasn’t.” Kitt’s voice suddenly quietened lowered in tone.   
  
“Uh oh…” Nick thought to himself. “This can’t be good. Kitt’s normally cheerful oh Inari what are you about to tell or ask me.”    
  
“It’s… It’s actually kinda relevant to Judy too. You and her were both the driving force behind solving the night howler case and well…” Kitt inhaled and then had a big sigh.    
“Do you think the Night Howler recipe could have been modified to either be made more potent and-or work on prey as well as predators?”    
  
Nick blinked a few times to ensure he had understood the question correctly and then paused. “I’m not sure about potency. That’s a tail-raising prospect, you’d have to ask the boys in the lab but… as for working on prey. Yeah, definitely possible. Judy mentioned something about one of her family members, a rabbit eating the raw ingredient and biting her mom or something. You’d best ask her for the specifics.”    
  
“Oh Heck…” Kitt gulped.    
  
Nick noted her ears going flat back against her head. “What's… Why the question?” Nick asked with hesitation. “You’re kinda freaking me out. It’s really weird seeing you this...serious. Not that it’s a bad thing mind you.”    
  
Kitt sighed and gulped again. “I had a kid come in the past two days, and I also had some concerned parents groups, and one kid I met email me over the past couple of days. I’ve just been hearing some things around. I think there’s some new drug out there called ‘Sunset Howler’ that kids in particular are using to get in touch with their animal instincts. At first I assumed it was some new supplement or energy drink riding on the coattails of night howlers to be edgy but… I can’t find anything on it, or anything close to it outside of the night howlers you and Judy dealt with and… I dunno, I’m worried.” Kitt spoke in almost one breath.    
  
Nick felt his ears prick at the mention of Sunset Howler. “Huhhh, I think I remember hearing something about that too. I did, or I should say we at the night shift did find a vial like the old Night Howler ones but Wolfard told me not to worry as the vials are used on the street for alcohol and other substances… So if he’s not worried, I don’t think you have to either. You know how it is! Supplements, stimulants and designer stuff comes and goes all the time on the streets, especially now that raves and other dance events are becoming big. Thankfully ZPD and ZBP have a good handle on stuff coming into the city and district so you know...”   
  
“Yeah…” Kitt mumbled. “Sometimes I guess I care too much.”    
  
“Hey!” Nick rebuked. “It’s good to care. Gotta make the world a better place right.”  _ “did I just say that?”  _ _  
_   
Kitt chuckled. “I guess! Anyways thanks for your help Nick!”    
  
“No problem. Now no more worrying your little cheetah tail okay? As advice from a newbie officer to a rookie. Just keep focusing on your job and don’t let every little thing get to you?”    
  
“Hey!” Kitt spoke somewhat more sharply than Nick was expecting. “I’m not  _ that _ little. Maybe compared to my half-brother Clawhauser the giant sure but… Thanks for the advice.” Kitt smiled, nodded and got up and started to depart. “Also, as advice to you from me... you and Judy would make a cute couple!”    
  
Nick shook his head and rolled his eyes as he saw Kitt stick her tongue out towards him before turning and walking away. Nick’s eyes followed the happy flick of her tail. “Honestly felines are such a curious species. Or perhaps it’s just Kitt.” Nick chuckled to himself.    
  
“It’s rude to stare, you know Nick!” came the chide from a rabbit Nick knew all too well.    
  
“Hey I can’t help it! The swish of her tail is mesmerizing.” Nick threw up his hands.    
  
“Oh, you know the only tail you should care about is mine.” Judy chuckled. “Already thinking about other ladies hmmm. That’s concerning.”    
  
The scowl and pout on the doe’s face after her initial chuckle caused Nick to instinctively flatten his ears. “Judy… we’re on the force. Gotta maintain professionalism. And no, Kitt think’s we’d be a cute couple, plus I think she’s after your rookie. If only she knew about us heh.” Nick grabbed Judy’s carrot pen from her breast pocket and waved it around in a serious motion. “Just… She did ask me a really really weird question.”   
  
“Making fun of me now are we? Someones gonna be in the doghouse… what did she ask you?”   
  
“Foxhouse you mean, dogs are a different genus than us entirely. She asked me about the Nighthowler case.” Nick rattled off in reply as he placed the pen back in Judy’s front pocket. Nick saw Judy shiver a bit as he did so.   
  
“The Nighthowler case?” Judy bit her bottom lip.    
  
“Yeah, some kids and other concerning emails have got her spooked I guess.” Nick shrugged and started to clean up the breakfast he had been eating. “She might end up asking you about that family member of yours that ate… what was it… the raw Mindy holly campus.”    
  
“ Midnicampum holicithias, ” Judy corrected before looking up to the ceiling in thought. “So anyways… why do you think she’s after  _ my _ rookie?”   
  
“Oh I thought you weren’t even going to ask about that one.” Nick shook his head. “I’ve seen her stare at him, particularly his uh, behind. Especially when he comes in in the mornings. Could just be she hasn’t seen many rabbits buuuut I’ve never seen her do it to you soooo.”    
  
“Hmmm maybe I should ask him what he thinks of her?” Judy chuckled.   
  
“Perhaps, if you want to play matchmaker to another pred and prey couple. Would be nice to have some friends.” Nick chortled. “Although that’s really Clawhausers forte, given that betting pool he’s got going on.” Nick rolled his eyes as he got up.    
  
“Aww leaving already!?” Judy pouted.    
  
“Yeah. Really tired as usual from the night shift… Before I go though, Can you ask Hawkbit if he or really anyone knows anything about ‘Sunset Howlers.’” Nick yawned. “Another thing from Kitt’s line of questioning.   
  
Judy scrunched her lapine face up looking at Nick “Uhhh sure? Have a good night Nick!”   
  
“Thaaanks Carrotcake. I gotta get home first as usual before I sleep, it would be nice to be able to sleep in the HQ… heh.”    
  


~~~~   


  
“So you’re sure that you do not like Kitt in any way, shape, or form.” Hawkbit found himself annoyed at the interrogative nature of his partner's request.   
  
“I’m absolutely sure.” Hawkbit rebuked. “Frith knows why, but her and I have taken some lunches together and just chatted. Like I said before, fellow rookies helping each other out nothing more. That said, I think she likes a vulpine of some variety based on some questions she’s asked me. And it makes sense, preds would only date preds right?”   
  
It was an outright lie. Kitt had never told him anything about anyone she liked or really anything about her friends or romantic interests, but the buck wanted to draw any attention off of himself and he knew that there would be no harm in a white lie. Judy, of course, had made it very clear to Hawkbit that her and her old partner were not partners in any way shape or form outside of police work, but still Hawkbit couldn’t have helped but notice how close they had seemed. Maybe Judy could use her close friendship with Nick to get him and the younger cheetah together?   
  
“I knew it!” Judy exclaimed. “So you think she and Nick might be interested in each other?”   
  
“No bucking clue to be honest. You’re closer to Nick, maybe you could try prodding it out of him?” Hawkbit shrugged as he muttered. “Would be kinda sickenly adorable, a cheetah and a fox with her long tail and his long and bushy tail. Would be amusin’ for us, a pair of prey rabbits to set up a pair of preds.”   
  
Hawkbit didn’t even pay attention to what Judy had said in reply, nodding as he ignored her. Instead, his mind was wandering on the slow swish of Kitt’s tail he had seen so many times by now during their lunches. Like a pendulum of comfort.   
  
“Other mammals are weird.” Hawkbit absentmindedly blurted out.   
  
“What? You don’t find the big floof of a fox tail at least somewhat amusing?” Judy’s face was pained, as if the comment had somehow hurt her.   
  
_Ah she was talking about fox tails right._ Hawkbit regained his bearings and tried to re-focus on the conversation. “I guess they’re alright, I mean I have never really thought of it beyond the differences of species.”   
  
“Yeah.” Judy sighed. “I guess sometimes I overthink things between species. I wonder if you know, it’s even possible or realistic for a rabbit to date a predator animal.”   
  
“I wouldn’t know,” Hawkbit stated plainly. “Never really thought of it.”  
  
Judy sighed again.   
  
_What is wrong with my CO…_ Hawkbit couldn’t put his finger on it but there was something off about Judy all of a sudden, her ears dropped and her shoulders had dropped from their usual alert position.   


  
~~~~

  
  
“See you back here in an hour okay!” Judy waved farewell to Hawkbit and headed off to her apartment. Although it was only a 15-minute hop away from the Zootopia Precinct 1, Judy rarely went home for lunch. As the rabbit made her way back she braced herself for what she was about to do.    
  
Once she got to the Grand Pangolin Arms and was safely in her apartment, the rabbit pulled out her phone and pawed to a number. It took her three tries but she finally heard the grumbling voice of Nick on the other end of the phone.    
  
“Judy… wha is it? You know I sleep right now, riiight?” Nick yawned on the other end of the line.   
  
“So nice sly little redirect Nick, trying to make me think that Kitt likes Hawkbit when in fact Kitt likes you!” Judy grumbled. “What’s. Going. On.”    
  
“What? Kitt likes me?” Nick grumbled. “Where in Inari’s name did you get this from…”    
  
“I got it from Hawkbit,  _ my partner _ , who unlike you who hasn’t just SEEN things, he actually talks to Kitt as a rookie-friend so I think I trust him more,” Judy accused.    
  
“Judy… Did you ever think that Hawkbit might be trying to cover for himself?”   
  
“Oh no slick Nick. I’m not letting your sly fox ways worm you out of this one.” Judy started to point at her wall as if the fox was standing in her room. “I know you’ve had issues with me being a rabbit as we’ve gone on with this relationship. What was I Nick? Was I just some exotic notch to you?” Judy felt tears welling up and her emotions going into overdrive. Judy paused as she paced her room. “You know what. You’re lying to me and I KNOW IT!” 

“Judy… listen to yourself. You’re sounding hysterical, are you okay!?”

“No YOU listen to yourself.” Judy removed the phone from her ear and hung up quickly, before staring at it for a few moments. “Oh Frith. What did I just do.” 

Then came the text.

**Nick:** Did you just hang up on me!?

**Judy:** WE’RE THROUGH, YOU JUST GO ENJOY YOUR PRED GIRLFRIEND.

**Nick:** REALLY, really carrots?! 

Judy gasped at what she had typed out and panicked. She saw the dots at the bottom indicating he was typing a reply but quickly blocked Nick's number, before exploding into tears. “What the Frith did I just do?” The rabbit hopped onto her bed throwing her phone in the process before curling up into a ball while breathing heavily. “Dumb fox! Dumb bunny too! GAAAAH!”

~~~~

Nick inhaled and exhaled deeply. If the fox was half awake from his phone going off, he was now fully awake as he tried sending text after text. 

Nick looked down at his phone. Sent another message only to get the same 

“Message blocked” notification. The fox frustratingly threw his phone on the bed. 

BY INARI WHAT THE HECK. Nick gulped, gulped again, and gulped a third time trying to hold back the tears in his eyes “I had it all… what happened.” 

“Fuck.” Nick threw his phone down and went back to bed, closing his eyes and trying to block out everything as he squished the pillow over his head.    


  
~~~~   
  


Judy stumbled out of her apartment. “Fresh air. I just need some fresh air and I’ll be fine.” Judy told herself mentally. I still have a 20 minutes before I’m off lunch break…” 

“Hey… rabbit, you okay?”   
  
“Yeah I’m fine!” Judy lied as she looked up at Bucky standing outside his door with Pronk leaning his head out from inside their apartment.   
  
“Uhh rabbit, you don’t need to lie. I can tell you’re not. Your eyes, they’re glassed over…” Bucky raised both of his eyebrows.   
  
“MAYBE SHE DOESN’T WANT TO SHOW YOU HER EMOTIONS YOU DUMB YAK!” Pronk snapped his head towards Bucky.   
  
“WELL MAYBE YOU HAVE THE EMOTIONAL RANGE OF A TEASPOON!” Bucky pointed towards Pronk as the other horned animal retreated into the apartment.   
  
The Kudu shook his head before looking at Judy and taking a step or two towards her. Bucky pulled the doe in for a quick hug and whispered. “Look, Pronk won’t say anything because that’s how he is, but I will. We heard everything. You just broke up with that fox boyfriend of yours didn’t you?”    
  
Judy took a few steps back, removing herself from his hug. “Y… yeah kinda?”    
  
“What do you mean Kinda.”    
  
“I think he’s two-timing me with another pred… But really I am unsure,” Judy sighed, swallowing down tears.   
  
“So you just broke up with the dude who stood up to you against your big buffalo chief, helped you solve that whole night-howler case, and everything that came with it and then also gave you that sickenly sweet confession which... Oh yeah We heard all of that too.”    
  
“Um… yes.=,” Judy admitted.    
  
“That… doesn’t seem like you. At all. Are you sure you’re okay Rabbit?”    
  
“I… I don’t know.”    
  
“Well. I’d figure that out first… And just, a word to the wise… phone calls are never the best way to deal with relationship issues.” Bucky nodded and winked before raising his voice as he entered the apartment, starting another verbal sparring match with Pronk.

Judy smiled a bit, tears beginning to overflow as she locked her apartment door and walked away towards the entrance. “Frith-rah what did I just do. Maybe I am just a dumb bunny and predators and prey can’t get along...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Exewon and Rounix for giving this one a shakedown along with the Discord crews during the early stages.
> 
> Also please be advised the wait for the next chapter won't be that long. I already have it practically ready to go so see you next Thursday/Wednesday!


	13. Bar bunnies and forlorn foxes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all it takes is a listening ear from a barmaid/bartender and/or your veteran police partner to help you out.

“You seem incredibly subdued all of a sudden...” Hawkbit turned to Judy, his ears falling across his shoulders as he tilted his head sideways. “And it’s not like you to be late, ever, after lunch or otherwise. You have a bad lunch? Eat some bad lettuce?”   
  
“I just. I just had a fight with my boyfriend. A bunny who I have been dating since before I joined the ZPD… and...” Judy sighed. “We just broke up.”    
  
“Oh Frith… I’m… I’m so sorry Judy.” Hawkbit paused before putting a quick paw on her shoulder and then retreating. “I know it’s cliche as Frith but I feel you. Before I joined the force I had a long time partner break up with me and start dating another guy right away. I signed up for the academy right after it happened cause I felt like I had nothing else to live for. Not that dying in the ZPD is likely given how peaceful we are, but it is one of the more dangerous jobs of Zootopia, unless I became a career criminal of course heh."    
  
“What? Hawkbit! That’s such a pessimistic way of looking at it…” Judy tilted her head and Hakwbit noted her stern expression. “I almost... I  _ almos _ t want to write you up as your CO and send you to the counsellors Eneas or Dianne for that.”    
  
“Please don’t… and it’s pessimistic, sure? But It helps me get through it all so it can’t be that bad!” Hawkbit explained.   
  
Judy shook her head. “I’m going to drive us down to Tundra Town to see how things are down there. Maybe we could pay our 'friend' Bull a visit. Her flirting might cheer us BOTH up, again,” Judy sighed.   
  
“Ten-four sounds good!” Hawkbit saluted her with obvious mock enthusiasm. “But seriously, please no. That ermine was…  _ wow _ .”

~~~~

  
“Hey Nick, you okay?” Francine glanced at her vulpine partner as he slouched forward in his seat. Sunglasses sat tiredly across the vulpines face, despite the setting sun over Zootopia. 

  
“I’m good, Francine.” If Nick’s body posture wasn’t already a dead giveaway to her, his uncharacteristic monotone voice was. He was not okay and the elephant in the cruiser was going to get to the bottom of it.    
  
“Officer Wilde.” Francine’s voice was firm but with a motherly hint. She still was his commanding officer and he’d ultimately have to respect that.    
  
“I’m... I’m just tired. Still adjusting to nights,” Nick trailed off into a quiet whisper.    
  
Francine sped the cruiser up a bit, pulling down the next side alley they came to. The air hung motionless in the car as she parked iit under a streetlight that had just started to flicker to life in the evening light. The elephant snapped up the emergency brake and turned the ignition to idle before undoing her seatbelt and turning to Nick. The tod’s physical expression looked confused at Francine as he slowly turned to face her, however his eyes were dull and expressionless. Francine furrowed her brows as she spoke. “Nick, Imma be straight with you. I grew up in a family of 11 siblings, huge for an elephant family… and you man, you are not okay. I know it has nothing to do with your sleep schedule because you’ve had a month and a bit of shifts with me with no issues. What’s different about tonight?”   
  
“I just… I just had my heart broken.”    
  
“By Judy?”   
  
“No… Francine… I told you. I’m not dating Judy. I was dating an arctic fox we met on patrol. Her name is Bel…It doesn't matter.” Nick paused for what felt like a long time. “Actually, yes. It was Judy. You know what? I may as well be truthful now that it doesn’t matter! It was with Judy. Her and I had been dating in secret pretty much since I started working with you but that doesn’t matter as we’re now through and I don’t even know why. And I’m sorry I’m making you lose your bet.” The words tumbled out of the foxes mouth almost breathlessly.    
  
Nick had buried his paws in his head, covering his eyes as he started to shudder. Francine watched as he swallowed hard a few times and braced himself with an inhale and a sigh over and over. The elephant cautiously put her large cloven hoof out, resting half of one of her single giant fingers on the foxes shoulder comfortingly.    
  
“Nicky,” Francine started, manoeuvring her trunk and resting that gently between the foxes ears and on his head. “My bet doesn’t matter, I don’t care about that. All I care about is the rookie in my car and making sure he’s okay.”    
  
Sobs filled the cruiser from the red fox as the elephant started to run her trunk across his head, petting it.  _ Oh Ganesh, it’s going to be a long night... _   


  
~~~~~

  
  
Judy looked up at the glowing neon sign. ‘The Warren.’ She leaned against the building nearby, waiting for Hawkbit to come out and finish at the ATM. She was thankful to herself for deciding to forgo her usual button up and instead wearing a pair of ripped jeans and a pale pink tank top. Not that she would admit it to Hawkbit, but in the inseam of her jeans and well hidden was the small bottle of fox repellent her dad had given her ages ago. Not that she was expecting to need it against a fox, but she didn’t exactly trust Hawkbit and whatever seedy places he might be taking her to. Her suspicion seemed to be confirmed as outside the entrance to The Warren was the most muscular and scraggly Jackrabbit she had ever seen. He was almost as tall as her tallest sister, Angelica but with more heft in his shoulders. The doe was completely unsure of how or why she had allowed her rookie to convince her to this, but still, a night out might be exactly what she needed after her breakup.   
  
“Hey, sorry about that,” Hawkbit said as he stepped out from the bank across the street “Ready to go inside?”    
  
“Ready as I’ll ever be. I guess,” Judy sighed.    
  
“Trust me, I know it looks bad, and well it  _ is _ kinda dingy but as I said before, it’s got some charm to it,” Hawkbit said as the two started across the street. “It will be exactly what you need to get over your former buck lover.”   
  
“If you say so rookie…”    
  
“Hey, we’re off work now, no need to be so formal,” Hawkbit stopped. “Sorry… I shouldn’t bring him up should I? That was a rebuke cause I mentioned why we’re here yeah?”    
  
“Y’know Hawkbit… I think that’s the first time I have ever heard you say I’m sorry or otherwise be… kind?” Judy said bemusedly. “If I didn’t know any better I’d swear this was a date for you?”    
  
“No. Not to be rude or anything Judy… but you’re too old for me. I prefer dating at my own age. Even if you’re still young!” Hawkbit added hastily. “I am just here to cheer up a fellow bun.” Hawkbit finished before giving a low wave to the bouncer in front of the bar. “Hey Jazz!”    
  
“Sup buddy.” Came the gruff reply of the bouncer. “Just the two of you tonight? Or anyone else coming in wit’ ya?”   
  
“Just the two of us, Judy here is new so… go easy on her.”    
  
The bouncer asked for IDs and gave a quick wave of the metal detecting wand to ensure that they weren’t carrying any weapons. The wand beeped on Judy’s frontal waistband. Jazz looked briefly to the area it went off on before shrugging and muttering about ladies’s belt buckles before letting the two of them in.    
  
As Judy entered the bar, she was surprised firstly at how empty it was, and secondly that it was exactly as Hawkbit had described it. It wasn’t exactly seedy but it also was by no means an upscale establishment. It was exactly as Hawkbit had originally described ‘A quaint hole in the wall.’ Judy scanned around and counted six patrons. In the corner there was a simple brown buck who appeared to have a toy box and was working on what seemed to be a toy model of some variety. There were two rabbits at the bar, One had a drink and food beside him, something deep fried which Judy hadn’t known rabbits to prefer at all, and the other had a solitary beer beside him and was typing away on a laptop. The final three rabbits were at a booth, clearly university-aged and were engaged in conversation over papers and large textbooks. In addition to the patrons, there was a middle-aged bartender at the front who nodded to Hawkbit as they approached. Judy shivered.  _ I’m the only doe in the room... _   
  
Hawkbit saddled up to the bar, two seats away from the rabbit typing away on his computer. Judy followed Hawkbit and sat beside him, opposite to the seat beside the writing rabbit.    
  
“Hey Hawk the usual?” The bartender spoke to Hawkbit before yelling into the back. “Hey Piper! can you come out!?”    
  
“Yeah the usual!” Hawkbit nodded as the bartender began to pour a glass of beer before turning to his left. “So Sam, how’s the work going!”    
  
“Piper will be out to help you Miss,” The bartender nodded lowly to Judy as he continued to pour Hawkbit's drink, speaking louder to the buck. “Yer gonna just wanna leave him alone for a bit Hawk, He’s ‘in the zone.’”   
  
Judy was amused at how the bartender carried on two conversations in quick succession, a talent from years of working at the bar, she surmised.   
  
“Got it.” Hawkbit acknowledged before waving at a female rabbit that had just come out from the kitchen area. “Hey Piper! How’s it going?”    
  
“Going well! Going well,” The female rabbit said. “You wanted me boss?”   
  
The bartender pointed in the direction of Judy as he placed an amber-filled glass down in front of Hawkbit. Piper turned to Judy and her eyes widened.    
  
As Judy looked to the female, noting her spikey and ruffled hair, a dewlap spilling out of her tank top and multiple piercings along the right ear, she found herself suddenly becoming more at ease but also confused.    
  
“Hey what can I get for you!” Piper asked, smiling.   
  
“Uhh. I really don’t drink too much so I have no idea?” Judy started. “But more importantly, did you call her out for me?” Judy finished, turning to the buck bartender and raising a single, suspicious eyebrow.   
  
“Yep! Saw you looking at all the boys in the bar. ’S a bit of a sausage factory in here and you seemed to tense up at that. So I figured another lady out here might put you at ease.”    
  
_ Good Frith, this bartender WAS good. _ Judy smiled. “Uh.... Wow thank you!”    
  
The bartender smiled back and bowed. “Ma pleasure madam.”   
  
“That’ll do you I think.” Judy shook a bit and shifted her attention to Piper, who had suddenly spoken and placed an orange coloured drink in front of her with white swirls. “We call it Fox’s folly. It’s a bit sweeter than the usual cocktails here, so I figure it’ll do for a palate of a newbie.”    
  
“Thanks?” Judy took a sip, mentally pushing out the referential thoughts that suddenly came to her mind from the orange colour and name. The rabbit found her mouth hit with a sweet saccharin taste of oranges and was that carrots in there too? A hint of it? “Goodness that’s delicious!”    
  
Piper smiled and looked towards the buck bartender. “So Joe, I’ll count stock out here then if you want me to continue to keep it less sausag-ey for our doe friend?”   
  
“Sounds good,” Joe spoke gruffly and nodded.    
  
“Oh no it’s fi--” Judy went to speak before Piper hushed her with a wink and a smile. Judy’s ears swivelled to Hawkbit, who once again was trying to get the attention of the writer rabbit on his laptop.    
  
“Sam! How’s the story going!”   
  
The bespectacled rabbit finally was roused out of his laptop and looked at Hawkbit, pressing his glasses up to his nose. “It goes… Satisfactorily. There are some unique challenges when you’re like me and writing a story about an existing story. Transformative works they call them. I am glad I have a good writers group to help me out however? And who is the friend with you?”    
  
“Oh Hi. I’m Judy.” Judy awkwardly waved at the very obviously nerdy as she took another sip of the orange drink.   
  
“Pleased to meet you. I’m Sam. I come here to write. It helps me think weirdly enough… And the alcohol too, it opens the mind a bit.”    
  
“Oh yeah? I just can’t believe I didn’t know of a place like this existing,” Judy sighed. “I mean, I was somewhat concerned with the security presence outside this would be a bit of a dive.”    
  
“Sorry about that. 'S been a bit rougher lately. Had some more issues with well, some other... You’re a cop now Hawkbit so I am sure you know about it all,” Joe sighed. 

“Yeah about that Hawkbit, what causes you to bring a girl here anyways,” Piper teased as she counted and marked the fullness levels of the spirits behind the bar. “Now that you’re a hotshot in the ZPD suddenly you’re going buck wild with the ladies eh?”   
  
“Actually,” Hawkbit stated matter of factly. “Before you embarrass yourself and myself any further, this is my police partner and commanding officer Judy Hopps, she’s here to unwind a bit from some unfortunate events.”   
  
Judy nodded somewhat coyly.   
  
The male bartender chuckled. “Ohhh THE Judy Hopps from that nighthowler case and the ZPDs first rabbit officer? Heck, I guess I can send Jazz home, no need for a bouncer with cops in here. I kid, I kid. You two just relax and let The Warren take your stresses away. Although _I am sorry_ about the security”   
  
“That’s exactly what I need. Some de-stress,” Judy smiled wistfully, taking another sip. “Also this is really good, kudos to you Piper.”   
  
“I try!” Piper beamed as she adjusted her tank top. “I’m better at mixing drinks than Joe over there is too! What’s got you so down? If you don’t mind me asking? Somethin’ another doe like myself might be able to help you with?”  
  
“Honestly…” Judy started. “Maybe another doe could…”  
  
“Well I know all about this, so I’ll keep chatting with my buddy here...” Hawkbit hopped a seat over and leaned in towards Sam, whispering something to him. Judy shook her head _Oh Hawkbit, there’s your clueless rudeness back again._  
  
“He’s horrible isn’t he, absolutely no decorum our Hawkbit...” Piper chuckled. “But continue please.”  
  
“Well, I just got out of a breakup of a short but rather emotional relationship with someone who… Well to be honest It’s a weird one. I got to know him quite a bit in person for three days, we separated cause he went to school for a bit and when we re-connected, I, well, I fell for him pretty hard I guess?” Judy stuttered. “I actually really have… I still have feelings for him and the breakup was, well… but… yeah.” Judy sighed taking a sip.   
  
“He was weird? How so,” Piper inquired with a raised brow as she leaned towards Judy.   
  
“Umm… I'd honestly rather not say Piper. Especially not in a place like this.” Judy's bottom lip quivered in worry as she bit it gingerly. _Am I really about to pour my heart out to this punky bartender? Just how much alcohol is in this drink anyways?_  
  
“What do you mean like a place like this? It's not like you’re about to tell me you were dating a tiger or another pred?” Piper shrugged.   
  
“Actually…” Judy tapped the glass of orange liquid.   
  
“A fox?!”   
  
“Mmmhmmm.”  
  
“No way! Hey. Hey. Put the brakes on a bit. I’ve heard of some pred/prey relationships and honey, I know this is a rabbits only bar here but we’re otherwise non-judgemental…” Piper smiled. “But a fox really? Oh my goodness how was he? Err actually no I shouldn’t be asking those questions. Sorry hun, I have HORRIBLE barside manners, thankfully I am not a doctor where _bedside_ manners are important. Joe has the social skills and knows how to talk to people better than me. I am sorry if the drink triggered you or anything too.”   
  
Judy saw the frown as Piper inhaled and she was sure the barmaid was about to prattle off again in doubts so she put a paw up to stop before she carried on any further in fret. “You’re good. On all counts. I don’t mind explaining. I’m a bunny from Bunnyburrow and well, as Joe pointed out, ZPDs first and only rabbit officer until Hawkbit over there.” Judy smiled at Hawkbit deep in conversation with Sam along with Joe leaning over and joining them. She was glad only Piper was going to hear her rambling.  
  
“So I originally didn’t trust foxes or really any preds outside of ZPD preds… And I really only trusted them in so much as they would have my back as fellow officers. He, however, he was different. He stood up for me once, against my most superior officer, and he told me a story about how he was bullied by some prey and... I really started to see things in a different light. He’s got a certain level of compassion to him. He’s. He’s honestly the first mammal I’ve even found feelings for in a decade since any of the stupid high school crushes I had. And I miss him, and it’s my own fault for the breakup,” Judy swallowed and sighed before taking a sip, noting the drink was now half empty.   
  
“Ohhh honey…” Piper comforted. “Really does sound like you really care about him. He sounds like a good guy? Why or how did you break up?   
  
“I did it. My own dumbbun self did it because I got carried away with an accusation of him cheating on me with a pred. Also do you have any idea how much fun fox tails are to cuddle.” Judy tutted and gulped the rest of the contents down before half slamming the empty glass on the table. “Frithing fox, if only you weren’t working the night shift we would still be together. Frith I’m so bucking emotional sometimes!”   
  


~~~~

“Feeling better?” Francine asked. 

“Yeah. A bit,” Nick admitted. The tod did not however want to admit to Francine that her hoof felt incredibly uncomfortable although he appreciated the gesture. “Did anyone ever tell you you’d be a good mother?”    
  
Francine chuckled and turned to nick. “Yeaaaah. Bogo joked with me before that I kinda mother everyone, even the rookies.”    
  
“Is that why you and Rhinowitz get along so well? He’s definitely got a dad vibe going on,” Nick rubbed his eyes free of some more of the tears. “I mean. He’d make a good dad too…”    
  
“Naw, as I may have told you before. Rhinowitz has absolutely no interest in romance, or other stuff for that matter. He’s what you call Asexual I think? Anyways he’s like me otherwise. He helps out everyone on the ZPD. Although he does have a total bromance going on with Wolfard. I like to tease him about that alot.”   
  
“Oh. Huh…” Nick trailed off.   


  
~~~~   
  


“Glad I caught you Wilde!” Nick heard the dulcet tones of the chief through the phone.    
  
“Yeaaaah. About to go to sleep Sir,” Nick mumbled through a yawn as he finished fluffing the covers on his bed.    
  
“Nope, don’t sleep Wilde.”    
  
“Uhhh. Sir, you know you can’t pull me onto day shift. It’s against union policy to go back-to-b.”    
  
“Shut. Your. Mouth. Wilde!” Nick glared at the wall as he heard the chiefs rebuke through his cellphone. “I can’t put you on dayshift today… but tomorrow I can. So I would advise you to stay up as long as you can to reset your clock!” *click*    
  
_ What the heck?  _ Nick thought to himself as he looked down at his phone, now back on the homescreen after the chief had hastily hung up. Nick flicked his phone open and started texting.   
  
**Nick:** Hey Francine If you’re still up I just got a call from Bogo… staying up all day cause tomorrow I am back on days. Same as you I guess?  
**Francine:** I know, but it’s just you who is being moved. Who do you think pulled it ;)  
**Nick:** What?   
**Francine:** I told bogo you weren’t doing the best on nights, which was a lie, you were great. I told him it was unfair to break up the star team that brought down Bellwether. Go get your bunny you sly fox.  
**Nick:** Francine are you serious? This is just because of the bet isn’t it?   
**Francine:** Oh no. Not really. Ok… Maybe? A small bit. But, really most of it is that I wanna see you happy Nick. You were a fun partner to have and I think Judy deserves that happiness. She (and you!) helped all of us in the ZPD out alot with bringing down Bellwether.   
**Nick:** That’s oddly sweet of you.   
**Francine:** There’s a reason Rhinowitz calls me sweet trunks and you know me, Mom to all ;).   
  
Nick glared around at his apartment.  _ O inari what do I do… _ The fox wanted to believe what Francine had told him last night, that bunnies really were emotional and the lack of physical contact due to him being on nights caused all the issues in the relationship.  _ But who knows... _

  
~~~~   
  


  
As Judy walked into the bullpen in the morning she had to take pause as she saw the last person she expected, or wanted to be in the room. Her ears flopped down behind her and the rabbit felt her shoulders drop to a slouch. She missed one day of work due to drinking too heavily with Hawkbit and that punky barmaid and suddenly Nick was back on days? _This is probably Karma. I got away with Bogo believing Hawkbit and I had food poisoning yesterday and now here’s Nick… Frith-rah!_   
  
“ALRIGHT GATHER AROUND! Nick, glad to see you made it here bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, sorry to shift you around like that, oh wait no I’m not. You’re a cop, deal with it.” Bogo looked down at the unblinking fox. Judy was sure she saw the chief's eyebrow raise when there was no rebuke from him at all. Instead, Nick looked at the chief before briefly looking at Judy and then back towards the chief.   
  
Bogo coughed. “Anyways continuing on... Hawkbit glad to see you and Hopps are back with us after your food illness yesterday. I trust you to not need the guidance of Judy anymore so you’re with Wolfard who has also been off night shift for a couple days now, owing to his incoming family. In that sense Welcome Officers Wilde and Wolfard to the daylight hours.”   
  
_Wolfard’s incoming family?_ Judy thought to herself. _What did Bogo mean by that?_ _  
_  
Judy wasn’t the only one surprised. The doe noted eyes and confused expressions from all officers in the bullpen darting silently between Wolford and chief Bogo. The Eerie silence in the room was broken by an unusually creaky voice from the wolf.  
  
“Um. Sir. Nobody knew about Aurora,” Wolfard gulped.   
  
“Hahah nice one! With jokes like that you’ll be in line for my position soon,” Bogo chuckled before his expression dropped as he looked out to the room, silence hanging over it once more.   
  
“I wasn’t joking sir… The only people who knew were Francine, Rhinowitz, and Nick.”   
  
Judy felt a pang of guilt for the buffalo and wolf as she saw the exchange. Judy was shocked at how quiet the bullpen stayed. Her ears only heard a creaking shift from one of the chairs.   
  
“You mean to tell me. That you didn’t tell your precinct one family, that you were having an addition to your family. EVERYONE CONGRATULATE THE MAN!” Bogo shouted and in an instant the officers around cheered. Judy continued to sympathize with Wolford and he shrunk in his seat and gave a very obviously uneasy smile. Thankfully, the wolf was spared any usual roughhousing.  
  
“Anyways,” Bogo returned to a normal tone. “Hopps now that I have taken your rabbit partner away, let’s put you back with your fox partner. Wilde and Hopps you’re on speed patrol, but this time please do not bag another speedy sloth… I do not want to have to deal with paperwork from one of Zootopia’s slowest. Mammals. Again.”   
  
“Sir!” Judy went to protest.   
  
“No!” Bogo put his hoof up sharply. “Wolford was my mistake, but there is no mistake I can be making here as you and Nick have already been together. Kitt, as much as you have done a fantastic job as our community outreach officer I am remiss to have learned from the duty roster you haven’t had a single metre maid shift, so that’s on you today! That’s it for specific assignments. Everyone else, regular patrols… DISMISSED.”   
  
Bogo exited the room quickly and manoeuvred around Judy from her standing position, having been unable to get to her seat. The doe was suddenly hit with the horrifying realization of how long the walk to the ZPD cruiser would be and that she would have to talk to Nick, let alone spend a whole shift with her ex-boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Exewon, Rounix and MamaSally for giving this a once over and/or being a sounding board for ideas.


	14. A Rabbit's Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all you need is an apology and to actually be face to face to let it all melt away into forgiveness.

“So. Back together as partners…” Nick trailed off. The tod noted the rabbit shifting uncomfortably beside him as she drove. The pair had just gotten just a block outside of the precinct 1 HQ before Judy finally opened her mouth in reply.   
  
“Yeah…” Judy trailed off. “Look Nick... I’m...”   
  
“Going to request a change in partners? Sounds good to me Mrs Hopps.” Nick spat her name out and witnessed the rabbit wince at his formality. The fox was immediately awash with regret at being so mean to the rabbit who had broken his heart. Nobody deserved that level of meanness from him.    
  
“No. Nick. I’m sorry.”    
  
“You’re, Wait what?” Nick stammered.    
  
“I miss you. I miss you alot. It’s not even been two days really and...” Judy started to breathe heavily. "I panicked. It was my first relationship since school and. When I couldn't see you. When I couldn't see you, it was just. Well you know how we bunnies get emotional…" Judy started to sniffle and her nose twitched rapidly. “I had this dumb scenario in my head where you hated me because I was a rabbit and not a predator mammal and…”    
  
Nick just stared at Judy stunned.  _ “Wow. Francine WAS right. Okay Nick, now the question. Do you forgive her or..." _   
  
Before the fox knew what happened Judy had quickly pulled the cruiser over, undone her seatbelt, and hopped up, a footpaw balancing on each of his legs. “Nick. I’m really sorry. I mean it. I really really am just a dumb bunny sometimes but. But, I’m your dumb bunny. At least, I want to be your dumb bunny. The month and a bit we spent together were the best I've had in my life in a long time. Even with the fact that we only had one good night… morning together.” Tears had started to overflow the does eyes.   
  
Nick looked up at Judy, mentally noting how weird it was for her to be above him and the weight of her smaller body as it balanced on his legs. “Judy…” Nick started to speak as the flood of memories of the three weeks hit him. The softness of her small body nestled against his. The feeling of belonging to someone.   
  
“First of all, Judy… you’re not just a dumb bunny. You said it yourself at my graduation. We all make mistakes. Secondly... I missed it too. That morning with you. That time with you in the shower… When you called it off over the phone no less I… Oh for Frith’s sake!” Nick enveloped his arms around Judy’s hips and pulled her in. His muzzle instinctively went for hers and the two shared a kiss, followed by another and another before kisses became dances of the tongue and...    
  
“Ow!” Judy pulled back.    
  
“Uuuugh. My teeth again?” Nick whined.    
  
“Yeah…” Judy sighed. “Besides we probably shouldn’t be making out in a ZPD cruiser anyways… Although really, you using a lapine swear? That was cute.” She rubbed her eyes with her forearms and started to dry her tears.   
  
“Oh sure,” Nick sassed. “You can call me cute, but I can’t call you cute. That’s just unfair.” Nick mentally felt the metaphorical weight of a thousand Francine’s lift off of him. He now had his Rabbit partner back, in more ways than one.   
  
The fox smiled and watched as Judy hopped back into her own seat and buckled up, preening her ears and re-adjusting the steering wheel.   
  
Nick decided against his better judgement to push the envelope with his sly musings. “We should continue later tonight. I guess I need practice with my tongue and yours.”    
  
“N-Nick! We literally JUST got back together.” Judy shifted uncomfortably and the red vulpine noted a flush in her eartips. Although she smiled back at him quickly before sighing. The rabbit gingerly grabbed his paw with her own and leaned into him. “Nick, I… You mean alot to me, okay, you really do. I really don’t know what came over me accusing you of dating Kitt, and I think we need to communicate to each other better, especially if we get a day and night shift split again… okay?” 

“Okay Carrotcake… You mean a lot to me too okay? Let’s resolve from here on out to actually speak on problems face to face okay?”   
  
“Agreed,” Judy sighed once more. “Over text and phone is a horrible way for us or any couple to deal with an agreement.”    
  
“Yep. We might be older mammals but clearly even we can make some high-school level relationship mistakes apparently,” Nick chuckled.    
  
The two shared a jovial laugh as Judy started the cruiser and drove away. 

  
~~~~   


“Look honey!” Tantor suddenly found himself sharply prodded by his wife, Francine who had pointed to a ZPD cruiser nearby as they walked along the sidewalk.   
  
“Ow! What?” The reddish coloured elephant looked over at the two occupants of the cruiser, a fox and a rabbit mid embrace, clearly having separated from a kiss.   
  
“I did it!” She trumpeted with joy. “I am so glad they made up!”    
  
“Honey, you only care about that because of your bet…” Tantor rolled his eyes, well used to his wife's antics after all these years. “Still. Incredibly bold and unprofessional of them no.”    
  
“Indeed… but. They’re young” Francine said smiling.    
  
“Young compared to you and I, I guess anyways,” Tantor chuckled. “Still can’t believe you managed to wiggle Bogo into getting him off night shift with a white lie. Kiiiinda concerning honey.”    
  
“Psssh,” Francine rebuked. “You’re just mad you now owe me two ice-creams!”    
  
“Yes, yes dear. Now shall we head to Jumbeaux’s or should I just put you to bed Mrs’ ‘I Work Nights but Decided to stay awake.’” Tantor shook his head.    
  
“Jumbeaux’s! I am not even tired.  _ And _ it was worth it to stay up to see those two get back together,” Francine smiled. Tantor watched as the elephant skipped ahead of him. “Plus I can’t wait to tell your brother about how wrong you were about my intuition with an inter-species couple!”    
  


~~~~~   
  


“Heyyyy maaaan I'm not gonna lie,” Wolfard blinked a few times and let out a couple of sighs, filling the cruiser that was now occupied by both wolf and rabbit officers.    
  
“Yeah?” Hawbkit said plainly.   
  
“I am tired as heck and shouldn't be on patrol,” Wolfard yawned, his whole mouth opening wide and Hawkbit saw the whole row of his sharp canines. “I shouldn’t be driving at least.”    
  
“Oh okay?” Hawkbit nodded, half paying attention. “Wait. Did you need me to drive?”    
  
“Could you?”    
  
“Yeah I mean. I’ve barely driven a cruiser but how hard can it be,” Hawkbit chuckled.   
  
“Perfect,” Wolfard yawned once again, his mouth opening wider this time.   
  
“I… Oh frith I was REALLY joking you know,” Hawkbit flustered out.    
  
“And I wasn’t!” Wolfard tossed the keys to Hawkbit.    
  
_ “Frith Rah, I hope Kitt’s doing better than I am… I’d much rather meter maid with her than be stuck with this overgrown oaf of a wolf.”  _ Hawkbit thought to himself as the large canid and him awkwardly shuffled over and on top of each other to switch seats. The rabbit was at least thankful that Wolfard had swapped the pedals into “Small mammal mode” before climbing over and swapping seats. _  
  
_

~~~~~   
  


Kitt sneezed as she took one look at the small sized parking ZPD vehicle.  _ “I mean… I COULD probably fit into that but…”  _ _  
_   
The cheetah shook her head, mentally noting that she could probably do with some leg work exercise after all the days behind the desk in admin. And besides, she was a cheetah after all, her species was made for running! She could do all the metre maiding on foot! The feline bounded off away from the precinct one parking lot in a half run-half skip, without a care in the world.    
  


~~~~~   
  


For the first time in weeks since the two had started taking lunches on the roof of the ZPD P1 HQ Hawkbit noted how he and Kitt were the only two occupants on the roof.  _ Probably because of the overcast skies. Hope it doesn’t rain, I really hate driving in wet weather… _ Hawkbit shook the thoughts from his mind and turned to Kitt, who was nagging him about her eating meat around him.   
  
“Well it’s not like some magic man is gonna call me up and grant me a wish of making me able to eat meat now is he?” Hawkbit shrugged. “So I can deal with my own biology and you deal with yours.”   
  
“But you’re sure you’re alright with the smell and everything?” Kitt emphasized. “Like, I don’t want our rookie lunches together to be burdensome to you Hawk. Right!?”    
  
“‘S fine Kitt. You’re a friend and fellow rookie after all. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices with friends.”    
  
“Hawkbit Flayrah, that is a sidestep around the question,” Kitt scolded.    
  
“Alright fine little cheetah.” Hawkbit started, noting the cheetah's pout at the jab at her size. “The smell does bother me a bit but I’m getting used to it and I am sure in a month I won’t even notice it… more so that tho, I really just like spending time with you. You’re the only other full-fledged rookie outside of Nick who well... He really doesn’t feel like a rookie.”    
  
“I knew it!” Kitt Exclaimed. “I knew you had issues with the smell!!”   
  
“How?” Hawbkit shook his head before mentally berating himself.  _ Thank you Kitt for not noticing my other comment… Frith-rah are you even listening to yourself? Stop being such a mushy sap. _   
  
“Cause your nose twitches more than usual when we eat. It’s kinda cute, oh wait, sorry I can’t say that about rabbits can I…” Kitt paused with an apologetic look on her face. “Anyways, yeah! Your nose twitches a lot and I always assumed it was because you hated my food.”    
  
“Frith-rah! Our biology sometimes!!” Hawkbit shook, rubbing his nose in annoyance, deciding to ignore the cute comment. “Yeah it’s a natural response. We also stamp our feet rapidly on instinct too when stressed or upset. Judy told me she has that one really bad. But seriously Kitt, I can deal with the smell so don’t worry about it okay?”   
  
“Alright. I’ll try not to.” Kitt sighed. “What was it like working for Judy anyways?”   
  
“Ahhhh well. She talked about her former partner Nick a lot. It’s why I was surprised they seemed subdued this morning when they were put back together. Oh and she had a recent breakup with a long term rabbit boyfriend so I guess that explains it. Otherwise, she’s surprisingly motivated for a bunny,” Hawkbit explained. “She’s a bit overly optimistic for my liking but, I can get over that, I mean I am friends with you after all. Rather learn as much as I can from the first bunny on the ZPD.”    
  
“Yeahh I think she likes Nick. I definitely sensed some… I dunno what when they were there in the bullpen when we were introduced to everything. I couldn’t put my finger on it buuut.” Kitt tapped the bottom of her chin with her paw. “I have no idea about it.”    
  
“Wait. You really think so? Even with all the rules around dating on the force?” Hawkbit shook his head. “Sides… when I mentioned that you might be interested in Nick, which… was more to get her to stop asking me about you and I… she didn’t get defensive about it like she would if she had a crush on him. Although I guess that was just before her and her rabbit boyfriend broke up so maybe her head wasn’t in the best headspace regardless.” Hawkbit surmised.   
  
“You what!? You told her what?!” Kitt’s eyes opened wide before shaking her head and she visibly calmed herself down. “Okay I won’t even ask about that one but… I think it would be cute, sorry, adorable for a fox and a bunny to date. Pred and prey, small and tall, bushy tail and stubby tail.” Kitt giggled before returning to a sombre demeanour. “But seriously as much as I am sure Nick would be quite the catch. I couldn’t see myself dating someone with such a bushy tail. Unless maybe a small mammal like a squirrel or something.”    
  
“You, with a small squirrel? You read too many marelequin romance series Kitt.” Hawkbit shook his head. “Sides wouldn’t want her to rebound from her rabbit boyfriend to a fox.”   
  
“Why not Hawk? You know me. I like everyone so I would have no issues dating a mammal smaller than me. Also that’s  _ oddly _ defensive of you. Perhaps you’re hoping she has no interest in Nick because you like your first cop partner?” Kitt teased. “Does wittle Hawkbit have a cwush on Judy Hwopps?”   
  
“Frith no! She’s too old for me anyways. I prefer my bungirls around my age.”   
  
“Aww your no fun Hawkbit!” Kitt stood up and brushed off the grass in her fur.    
  
“You’re not supposed to be fun as a cop Kitt… you’re just the special exception to the rule.” Hawkbit shook his head and shrugged as the Cheetah turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. 

“Meanie!”   
  
“Although as much as I say that… do you know that Wolfard is quite the… interesting fellow too?” Hawkbit said.   
  
“Ohhh!?” Kitt laid down flat and put her arms up to support her head, her tail twitching excitedly.    
  
“Now speaking off instinctual tells like my nose...” Hawkbit muttered and pointed at Kitt’s twitching tail.    
  
“Hey!” Kitt hushed and shifted her position cross-legged, sitting over top of her tail. “Now it can’t move… so tell me about Wolfard!”   


  
~~~~~   
  


Judy watched as Nick stretched out after exiting the cruiser she had just parked in the Precinct 1 vehicle yard. The fabric of his uniform hugged his chest tightly and she noted the definition in his pectorals. _Did he get more defined since I last saw him? Frith, I want to bury myself in that furry chest fluff of his so much. Why do we still have a whole half day left..._   
  
“So what do you think of Kitt and Hawkbit, think our two new rookies will make it?” Nick chuckled, pulling Judy out of her daydream in an instant. “I mean you know Hawkbit best as his first partner.”  
  
“Of course they will! The only issue I see is Hawkbit is a bit too sarcastic and abrasive and Kitt isn’t serious enough. Really makes me curious about the lunches I often see them take together. Sure they are both rookies so I _guess_ there’s that but... It’s probably me being my optimistic and romantic self, especially now that I have my fox back but I think they'd make a cute couple in an opposites attract kinda way,” Judy smiled and giggled as she finished.  
  
“Pfft. You just want another pred/prey couple on the force. Wait actually,” Nick paused. “You said that Hawkbit told you that Kitt liked me and he told her that right? But I think Kitt likes Hawkbit and… Oh Inari! You hustler!”   
  
“Yeah so?” Judy tilted her head sideways, her alert ears falling downwards. “Are you joining me in wanting them to couple?”  
  
“Well no, but hear me out Carrotcake. And remember _I am_ a sly former fox hustler,” Nick inhaled and braced himself. “As I said before, I noticed some things. Today in the bullpen when Bogo put her on metre-maiding I definitely saw him shoot a concerning look her way. As for our small cheetah, I did notice her tense up around him once, he’s the only one so I know it’s not a personality thing. _Therefooooore_. I think Kitt likes Hawkbit! And because Hawkbit was trying to use her liking me as a scapegoat or red herring when you asked him, he likes her!”   
  
“Huuuuuuh,” Judy thought aloud. “I like it but I only meant I think they’d make a cute couple. I didn’t mean you needed to go all into detail there slick.”  
  
“Oh but there’s more Carrotcake,” Nick smiled and Judy noticed how animated he had become. “Haven’t you noticed how Hawkbit has been more cheery lately and a bit less, oh how do I put this, dickish?”   
  
“Yeah actually I have kinda?”   
  
“Well. When did that start happening,” Nick pointed at her enthusiastically.  
  
“About a week or so after work started,” Judy answered nonchalantly.   
  
“Anything change around that time?”   
  
“Nothing, except of course Hawkbit started taking any lunches at precinct 1 or nearby when we didn’t take them out on patrol away from me and… Oh FRITH. With Kitt, he started. Oh cheese and crackers Nick! I don’t mean we should play matchmaker but… Frith-rah they’re both so young and oh goodness!” Judy found herself worked up until she saw the sombre expression of Clawhauser as they entered the HQ proper.   
  
“Chief Bogo, they’ve arrived back.” The rotund Cheetah spoke into the intercom as he glanced up at Bogo’s office two floors above.   
  
Before the pair had time to ask why a big bellowing voice rang through the station.  
  
“HOPPS. WILDE. MY OFFICE. **NOW**!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Exewon, Rounix, RichThePheonix, Pilgrim, MamaSallyWhite and TrashburgerBiz along with many others in their respective discord server(s) for the help!


	15. Claimed, Marked and Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's best to just get it all over with at once.

“Yes Ma’am I do understand.”    
  
“Yes of course, it’s a most unprofessional thing for two of my officers to be doing.”   
  
“Oh good to hear they were fully clothed, at least.”    
  
“No, no of course not ma’am.”   
  
“Well, unfortunately, I can’t comment on that but I can tell you that the ZPD has processes and policies in place that are fair to both sides in situations like this.”    
  
“Yes. Thank you again for bringing the matter to my attention.”    
  
Chief Bogo hung up the phone and stared at the mahogany of his desk for a few moments before pinching in between his nose and sighing. The news of two of his officers, that he had just put together locking lips in a ZPD cruiser and having been spotted by a citizen was not how he wanted his day to start but here he was. While there was nothing specifically against two officers dating, in this case it was unfortunately fraternization as Hopps was his superior officer. The Chief lamented that he would have to break them up over this fact, not that he would tell them it specifically, he would use the excuse of ‘protecting the ZPDs image.’”   
  
“I should have seen this coming… After how close they were during the night howler case. Bogo, you’re getting soft in your old age. Alright! First things first.” The chief muttered to the empty room and himself before grabbing the inter-departmental phone and quickly dialling a two-digit extension. “Clawhauser I want you to inform me as soon as Officers Wilde and Hopps enter the precinct. Thanks.”    
  
“You got it sir!” Came the cheerful chubby cheetah’s reply through the phone.   
  
The next order of business was for the chief to pull out his oversized Sealsung Note 9 and quickly type out an email to the ZPDs two councillors. Informing them of the fact that two officers would be seeing one of them sometime this afternoon.    
  
And lastly the cape buffalo reached behind him and opened his drawer rifling through his bookshelf before pulling out a binder with ‘ZPD Policies part 3’ as a refresher for the rules. As chief Bogo opened the binder a cheerful voice once again came through on the speaker. “Chief Bogo, they've arrived back.”   
  
“Well that’s some timing,” Bogo snorted as he slammed the binder shut and hurried out of his office.   


  
  
~~~~   
  


The two partners scurried into the imposing chief’s office his large stare boring down on the two of them as they entered.   
  
“What’s up sir?” Judy asked cautiously.    
  
“As I understand it, you and the fox here are in a. How do I say it…” Bogo paused.    
  
“In a relationship? In occasional cohabitation with each other?” Nick cheerfully suggested with a smile.   
  
Bogo snorted. “Do. Not. Interrupt. Your. Superior.  _ Officer _ Wilde.” Bogo glared at Nick for a few seconds. “But yes. I understand you’re engaging in romantic affairs. With each other. And a member of the citizenry reported you, engaging in fraternization, in a ZPD cruiser no less!”   
  
Nick and Judy looked at each other and nodded. “Yes. Yes we are.” Judy spoke. “We also had been dating for a brief period beforehand but still did our duties diligently and with honour sir. You’re only hearing about it now because we had…”   
  
“An unfortunate disagreement.” Nick finished her sentence. “I’ve also looked into the books as well Officer Bogo sir…”    
  
Bogo snorted and chortled. Nick paused and looked expectantly for another rebuke that never came.    
  
“Anyways, as I was saying. There’s nothing on the books anymore preventing officers from dating each other.”    
  
“Yes Officer Wilde, you are correct. However, I cannot have two lovers gallivanting around in a cruiser. It looks bad on the force. Effective immediately I am separating you. As partners in the police force of course.” Bogo smiled.    
  
“Chief Bogo… Please…” Judy pleaded.    
  
Nick stepped in front of the small rabbit and placed his arm out. “That’s fine Chief Bogo, sir. We will accept. With one caveat.” Nick put a single pawpad up in the air.    
  
“And what’s that Mr Wilde...” Bogo said, the frustration dripping from his voice.    
  
“We get to choose our partners. For example, I would love to work with another bunny… say Hawkbit?” Nick looked behind at Judy and raised his eyebrows.    
  
Thankfully it seemed she got the message as Nick noted her eyes widened like a proverbial lightbulb went off above her.    
  
“I’ll take Kitt Pawson then!” Judy gleed. “I’d like to keep working with predators and she hasn’t done as much beat work with a partner as Hawkbit has, also given Kitt is our community outreach officer this would also be a good opportunity for me to learn more about dealing with the public. Which you know how  _ good _ I am at.” Judy smiled.   
  
“Fine. That works with me. Partnering you up with the same gender should at least eliminate the possibility of you using the force as a dating service if you break up. Again,” Bogo glared.    
  
“Well sir. Not sure if you’ve been aware but same se… OWWWW.” Nick found his sentence cut off by the hind paw of Judy slamming into his ankle.    
  
Bogo once again glared at the vulpine before seemingly thinking better than to berate him again. “Finally before I dismiss you, you are both to report immediately to Dianne or Eneas, whichever is available. Although you are correct Mr Wilde in that officer to officer relationships are technically okay, you need to both be aware of the risks and I need the peace of mind of your mental state that only comes from seeing one of our councillors. They’ve dealt with this before as you two are not the first, and surely will not be the last to enter a relationship from within the ZPD...”    
  


  
~~~~   
  


  
“Wow! He totally seems like a family man,” Kitt smiled. “Have you seen his wife? Is she pretty?”    
  
“Surprisingly no, but I think that’s more because he mostly dozed off and was barely awake during the first half of our patrol so he probably didn’t have time to share with me. Wouldn’t surprise me if…” Hawkbit paused as the three-tone jingle from his and Kitt’s ZPD radio informed them an important P1 announcement was about to go out.    
  
“Sorry to bother those of you on lunch break, for those of you who haven’t been caught up in something that is. Oh who am I kidding, I don’t care. Officers Hawkbit Flayrah and Kitt Pawson please be advised of a re-assignment for the remainder of the day. Flayrah, report to Wilde and Pawson report to Hopps. Officer Wolfard, you will take over Kitt’s metre maiding duties for the remainder of the day. Also while I have all your attention. Officer McHorn has been transferred to Precinct 5, Sahara Square and in return, we will be welcoming a bat, Marina Silverwing in our Night admin. Chief Bogo over and out.” 

  
Kitt and Hawkbit looked towards each other.    
  
“You okay Kitt?” Hawkbit muttered. “I’m sure that wasn’t a name you wanted to hear again…”   
  
“Feh!” Kitt lightly spat out. “I am  _ so _ over that horned speciesist windbag. I see both announcements as a good thing. One, he’s gone and I don’t have to deal with him anymore and two, I get a bunny, who, as you said, is enthusiastic and happy as I am!”    
  
“Oh Frith help us, next thing I know you and her will have your ZPD cruiser painted pink.” Hawkbit shook his head in a half rebuke at the wide grinned smile now plastered on Kitt’s face.    
  
“Hey! That’s mean!” Kitt’s smile dropped to a frown for a split second before returning to a cheerful expression.   
  
“Nothing ever really does shake the boundless optimism of Kitt now does it? You and Judy will be great for each other,” Hawkbit chuckled    
  


  
~~~~   
  


“And here we are!” Judy spoke as she dropped the keys onto her bowl.  _ Frith RAH, I can’t believe I forgot to dump that repellent, I don’t neeeed it aaaaa… I hope Nick didn’t notice… _ The rabbit looked up at her fox partner's stern expression which seemed to confirm the worst fear for her.    
  
“I’m not just a project for you right Judy?” Nick sighed. “Like, I don’t want this whole relationship to be built around you thinking I need saving.”    
  
“Nick, no. Again we bunnies really are dumb and emotional creatures sometimes.” Judy fidgeted with her ear, both of them having dropped down right after the fox had asked the question.  _ Okay maybe he didn’t notice it… _   
  
“Judy. You’re also afraid of me leaving you right?” Nick asked hesitantly.    
  
“Maybe? I don’t know. Maybe this whole pred/prey thing had me freaked out, maybe I wondered if we can actually. You know, make this work. I guess I just got scared of you leaving me because I am a bunny.” Judy found herself aimlessly prattling off.   
  
“Okay,” Nick breathed in hard and exhaled just as hard. “I have something I can do. To affirm my commitment to you but. Promise me two things. One, that you won’t get freaked out and two, that you won’t judge me or my species for this. I was thinking of doing it soon anyways but… if it’s an affirmation you need...”    
  
Judy paused for a moment. It was rare to see Nick both this serious and this fraught with worry. She could see him shrinking away and minimizing his whole body “Okay, if you, if you think it will help.”    
  
“Wait. Judy? Just like that, you’re going to say yes?” Nick shuddered.    
  
“Umm yeah?” Judy hesitated. “Is there any reason I shouldn’t be okay with it?”   
  
“Well…” Nick paused. “Umm it’s… It’s kinda something very very primal and… Well you remember when we hoodwinked Bellwether in the natural history museum and clamped my maw around your neck… It’s kinda like that only not around the neck and it’s… again it’s really really primal and I just… Well, I guess you won’t really know unless I do it but…”    
  
Nick sighed and looked at Judy.   
  
“So are you going to go feral or savage?” Judy blinked a couple of times.  _ Surely that’s not a fox mating ritual? Right? Frith.  _   
  
The small lapine felt her heart starting to pound.    
  
“No no no! No, nothing like going feral or savage,” Nick let out a weak chuckle as he shook his head. “It’s just… Well, It might be quite a lot for you given our size difference and the difference of my mouth and just…” Nick sputtered off once again and paused briefly.   
  
Judy took a chance at the brief pause to interject, feeling her heart slowing down ever so slightly now. “Okay Nick... nothing you’ve told me has dissuaded me and besides… I trust you. I trust you to do whatever this is carefully and with respect to me.”   
  
“Alright then,” Nick gulped. “Take a seat, Carrotcake… And if you’re uncomfortable at any point just uhh say ‘blueberries’ Okay?”    
  
Judy nodded and complied, sitting down on her bed. Nick stood in front of her and leaned over. She next felt the fox gingerly grab her tank-top strap and pull it down over her shoulder, half exposing the top of her chest. Judy bristled at the exposure for a split second. The doe found herself somewhat frozen as she watched Nick slowly opening his maw and sliding it over her shoulder. The next two things she felt were the slight squeeze of what felt like a million small teeth on her shoulder along with his front canines, and an incredible wetness from what was an unusual amount of saliva. The teeth slowly raked upward as Nick lifted his head off of her and Judy was all too aware of the tongue being licked across her fur, saliva deeply dampening as it went up. Judy’s heart was racing. What was this? She felt her cheeks start to perspire a bit and looked up at Nick.    
  
“Nick what was that?” Judy looked down to wetness still in her shoulder and the top half of her chest.    
  
“I just claimed you Judy. Not fully of course as to fully claim someone requires… Well, a lot more and taking…” Nick shook his head. “It’s what us predators do, well us FOX predators anyways do to signify someone is in partnership with us. I have some vague ideas of other species do but...”    
  
Judy continued to look down hard at her shoulder and lower midriff where the fox saliva was settling into her fur.  _ Claimed _ Judy blinked a few more times. She was now, claimed, by Nick.   
  
“Sorry… that was probably too much.” Judy heard Nick’s uneasy voice and looked up and saw the fox looking down and away. “I’ve never ever done that with anyone and, perhaps that was too soon, perhaps I shouldn’t have even.”    
  
Judy leapt up and grabbed Nick, rubbing her cheek and chin all over the side of his neck, up to his cheek and then down towards his chest.  _ Only fair I guess _ Judy thought to herself as a smile crept over her.   
  
“W-W-What was that!?” Nick felt at his neck and started to sniffle a bit.    
  
“What you’re smelling on you is me. My scent specifically. That’s how we do it in Bunnyburrow.” Judy smiled. “In our case, it’s called scent marking. Not just for romance though, as my mom would do it to us kits to tell us all apart and so one kit didn’t accidentally go to another burrow.” Judy chuckled before continuing. “But it’s also used by does in much the same way that it sounds like this fox claiming you just did is.”    
  
“Huh,” Nick mumbled, still rubbing the spot where she had scented him. “One problem though…”    
  
“What’s that?” Judy’s ears flopped backwards again.   
  
“I’m the only fox on the force excluding some of those in admin, so me claiming you is irrelevant but… You’re not the only rabbit on the force, and the other just so happens to be my partner now.” Nick drew out. “So iiiiisnt’ he going to notice that you now have your scent all over me?”    
  
“Oh sweet cheese and crackers!” The one thing Judy hadn’t even thought of.  _ Frith. Frith Raaaah.  _ “Well, as I’m embarrassing myself let’s just get  _ all _ of this over with. I’m gonna call my parents. Let’s tell them about us. Together. All of it okay?” Judy chuckled nervously.   
  
“Uhhh…” Nick stuttered.    
  
“Too late calling them! On Muzzletime!” Judy smiled and held the phone out. 

~~~~   
  


  
“Oh hey Judy!” Bonnie was the one who picked up, not the parent Nick had hoped for but the tod would deal regardless. “And Oh hello Nick! Judy I thought you were done work? Wait why are y’all in plainclothes. Are you on one of those, what do they call them… night stakeouts?”    
  
“No Mom I’m at home see,” Judy maneuvered her phone around the apartment. **  
** **  
** “Okay… everything alright? Did Nick lose his apartment or something? Why is he with you at this hour...”    
  
“No… Mom…” Judy inhaled.    
  
“Jude… Is everything alright?”    
  
“Remember that bunny I broke up with recently?” Judy sighed.    
  
“Yeah? The one you made a mistake on with the breakup with... Please tell me you’re not using Nick as a rebound Judy for Friths sake.” Bonnie shot a sympathetic glare in the direction of what Nick assumed she meant was him on her screen, but, as it was reversed, she was looking the wrong way.   
  
“Umm It was always Nick. I took your advice and weirdly a bartender's advice at a rabbits only pub. Nick and I worked it out.” Judy reached her paw out and grabbed the foxes arm, rubbing her cheek against it.    
  
“Oh Eli-rah! that’s a lot better than a rebound I guess. Although why didn’t you tell me it was Nick from the start? Heck, have you even re-marked him yet?” Bonnie questioned as only a mother would. “Always weird emotions putting your scent back on someone after a breakup...”    
  
“I… I never marked him in the first place...” Judy fidgeted as she tried to keep the phone steady. “We just did. For the first time ever. I wasn’t sure how Nick would take… rabbit customs and Frith I wasn’t sure how you would take me dating a predator!?”   
  
“Hold up for a sec Judy. If it was always Nick... you were dating that ‘rabbit’ for a month or so before I heard about the breakup… which was Nick the entire time right?”    
  
“Yeah. Why?” Judy asked.   
  
“Oh sweet cheese and crackers Judy! Did they not teach you anything at Bunnyburrow sex ed? If you don’t mark your romantic partner within the month your brain does all sorts of... No wonder you broke up with Him at first sheesh. Especially with him being on nights!” Bonnie sighed heavily.   
  
“So you don’t care that I’m a fox?” Rabbit psychology aside, Nick couldn’t not ask the question given how well Bonnie was taking this. Of course, the tod couldn’t tell exactly given he was viewing her through Judy’s tiny iCarrot 5s screen.   
  
“Why would I?” Bonnie’s facial expression suggested she had just been asked why rabbits had long ears or something equally stupid. “All I care about is you making my daughter happy. Now her father on the other hand… He’s going to have some issues but the thing is… He’s been married to me long enough that well, I have my wife's ways.” Bonnie finished with a mischievous wink.    
  
“But what about kits Mrs Hopps? Surely you want grandchildren?” Nick felt the slight squeeze of Judy’s paw on his arm as he asked the question.   
  
“Oh boo-hoo one of my 250 kids isn’t going to have grandchildren…” Bonnie rolled her eyes. “Such a loss. And besides, there’s always adoption. I thought YOU were the streetwise fox Mr Wilde? Wouldn’t it be nice to save a kit or kids from growing up rough like you did?”   
  
“I…” Nick was at a loss for words at being so heavily chided by a mother he had only met once and briefly, at the Gazelle concert.   
  
“Anyways, congratulations to you two. Don’t you worry Jude, I promise I’ll deal with your father. Might be better if it comes from me anyways.”    
  
“He’s not around right now is he?” Judy asked, clearly perplexed.    
  
“Oh no, he’s out at that boy’s poker night… Going to win it big he said.”    
  
Nick internally chuckled at the exasperation in Bonnie’s voice and stepped back. The two rabbits carried on their conversation with Nick smiling at the mother-daughter banter. Every once in a while Judy would reach out and cuddle against Nick’s arm, earning some smiles and adorable comments from Bonnie as she went along. After a few more moments the call ended and Judy took a few quick glances at the phone before turning to nick.    
  
“What’s up Carrotcake?” Nick asked.   
  
“Well. You said you wanted some practice right?” Judy murmured as she ran the back of her paw up his pants leg before landing between his leg.    
  
“I… uhhh… Right now!? Really after…”    
  
“Mmmhmmm,” Judy sultrily cut him off as she softly smiled towards the tod. “Maybe my amorousness is a side effect of the claiming you just did?”   
  
“N...no it’s not. Not that I’m aware of anyways,” Nick sputtered off as the doe continued to eagerly bristle against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Rounix, Pilgrim, Exewon, and MamaSally for providing help to this along with all of the usual Discord servers who provided some thoughts.


	16. Smells and Surpises

~~~~

Nick slid into the car and immediately caught Hawkbit rubbing his nose as it twitched.  
  
“Is that cologne you're wearing?” Hawkbit tilted towards the fox as his nose twitched.  
  
“Yep!” Nick muttered in a quick reply.  
  
“No it’s something more than that,” Hawkbit tousled the bottom of his chin fur, which Nick realized looked like the gruff from a billy goat.  
  


_Oh shit, he knows. Inari’s sake he’s a rabbit Judy I told you this would happen! He probably smells Judy’s mark all over me damnit._ Nick internally ran with his thoughts as he smiled awkwardly at his new buck police partner. _  
_ _  
_ “Actually, Frith. I’m really sorry! That’s just bucking weird of me to try to figure out another dude's cologne. Hahahaha.” Hawkbit shook his head.  
  
_Or does he know?_ Nick chuckled. “Hey man. No worries. So you ready for your first full day patrol with me?”  
  
“Yeah kinda am!” Hawkbit smiled slightly “Will be a nice change of pace from Mrs Insane Optimism Judy Hopps!”  
  
Nick almost found himself wanting to rebuke Hawkbit for that but thought better of it as it would just steer the conversation back into dangerous waters. Especially after what the fox had done to her last night...  
  


~~~~

Judy rubbed the spot where Nick’s maw had enveloped her last night. The lingering smell of the fox was calming to her nostrils. She smiled slightly at what was his sweet smell on her. It reminded her of his larger frame practically enveloping her and waking up nestled into his thick red fur in pure comfort.  
  
“Everything okay Judy?” Kitt’s soft but high-pitched voice inquired.  
  
“Yeah! I’m fine, Kitt! Sorry about having to be the driver. Cruiser’s really been configured for my rabbit self!” Judy found herself chuckling nervously as she tried to push the reality of what Nick had done to her out of her head. “I just wanted to say it’s really nice to be partnered with another doe for the first time in my career.”  
  
“I’m your first… well, we don’t call female cheetah’s doe’s, but… You never got partnered with any other females on the force?” Kitt giggled.  
  
“Oh right. Sorry,” Judy smiled as she drove the cruiser through the streets. “I just got used to speaking in pure lapine terminology with Hawkbit as my partner. But yeah. Always been with guys ‘till you!”  
  
“Awww, well, I better make the best of it then!” Kitt smiled as she looked at Judy.  
  
“Has…” Judy paused. “No sorry.”  
  
“What? What is it?” Kitt asked with a concerned tone. “Did I say something wrong?”  
  
“Did anyone tell you that you have a really endearing smile and laugh? Your cheerfulness is almost infectious,” Judy spoke quickly. “That’s what I was gonna say but I really shouldn’t have thought about it and I well… I shouldn’t have said it in general, right? Sorry if that was rude or unprofessional.”  
  
As Judy pulled up to the red light she looked over at Kitt.  
  
Kitt shook her head and smiled, rolling her eyes. “No, no, it’s fine! Yeah, I have heard that one before. ‘It’s Kitt the cheerful optimist.’”  
  
“Hey!” Judy found herself quick to come to her defense, pointing at the predator. “People told me I needed to restrain myself and learn to ‘settle’ rather than ‘making the world a better place.’ So don’t discredit yourself. Especially not with me as your partner now, ‘kay!”  
  
Judy saw the cheetah shake her head from the corner of her eyes as she drove the cruiser through the intersection. “Honestly, Hawkbit was right. We might be an absolutely incorrigible pair of optimists.”  
  
The higher octave but somehow paradoxically soft laughter filled the cruiser once again and it was music to Judy’s sensitive ears. The rabbit found herself wondering if Kitt even realized how rare her honest laughter was. Almost every animal Judy had heard since coming to Zootopia had restrained their laughter. From the hyenas who were worried about being too loud or aggressive, to the lions who were clearly restricting themselves from being too predatorial, to the squirrels who tried to restrict their chittering, everyone hid it. But not Kitt. Kitt’s laugh was earnest and Judy really appreciated that.  
  
“What did Hawkbit say?” Judy spoke softly as Kitt’s laughter died down.  
  
“He said he wouldn’t be surprised if in a week's time we had the cruiser painted pink in a burst of happiness and self-expression of optimism.”  
  
And now it was Judy who found herself laughing. Kitt’s laughter following hers once more. She had to pull the cruiser down an alley as the whole interior of the vehicle was filled with happy laughter. 

Kit gasped for air and raised a paw, clearly about to speak before the radio crackled to life and the two of them quieted immediately, although still smiling.  
  
“Dispatch to Cruiser 3.”  
  
“Cruiser 3 here, come in, over.” Kitt methodically rattled off as she grabbed the walkie-talkie, taking a gulp and an exhale as she composed herself.

“We have a Priority 2, medical emergency at Flock Street and Pack Street. Requesting officers on-site before the paramedics arrive,” Clawhauser spoke out through the radio. “They’re on route to arrive 5-10 minutes after you do.”  
  
“10-4, we’re on it!” Kitt snapped at the microphone. “You know where that is, yeah, Judy?”  
  
“Yep! Course I do rookie!”  
  
Upon hearing the rabbits reply Kitt flicked on the sirens and shifted her position, the momentum from the accelerating cruiser snapping her back into her seat. 

  
~~~~  
  


“Man, I am sorry to bring it up again, but that cologne you’ve got is really familiar!” Hawkbit shook his head. “ _Where do I smell that from, why is it so familiar… ugh, and why does it remind me of Kitt but also not.”_  
  
Nick chuckled. “I really have no idea where it comes from. Perhaps it’s cause I’m a predator?”  
  
“Naw. I hang out with Kitt all the time at lunches and I never notice an unusual smell from her… well, unless she’s eating meat but that’s completely different,” Hawkbit said.  
  
“So, you and her are pretty good friends huh?” Nick asked.  
  
Hawkbit was sure there was an air of hinting to the vulpines voice. The same annoying hinting that Judy had done earlier suggesting he liked the cheetah as more than friends. “Naw. We’re just friends cause we’re fellow rookies.”  
  
“Ah,” Nick responded, in an entirely unconvinced tone.   
  
“There’s the graffiti that was reported,” Hawkbit pointed out as they pulled up to the building, mentally glad to have something to move away from. “That’s a really, really weird tag.”  
  
“Yeahhh…” Nick drew out as he parked the cruiser on the street and hopped out. “I. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a tag this… Is that even a language?”  
  
In front of the two officers was what was obviously meant as a top and bottom row of predator’s teeth, spray painted in black. Beneath it was what could have been text of some sort, but not in any language Hawkbit had recognized. It had neither the traditional flowiness and chunkiness of a graffiti tag, nor did it have as well defined letters. It honestly looked like mostly vertical marks but they were clearly crisscrossed in some locations and each mark was angled slightly differently.  
  
“Weird. Very weird. Very curious. Right? Welcome officers.” A feline approached and spoke to the two.  
  
Hawkbit looked at the older gentlemammal, clearly the shop owner of the building where the tag was sitting on. He was definitely a feline of some variety, with pointed ears and other cat features. His fur was an alternating tan and black pattern, a cross between both cheetah spots and tiger stripes. But the most unusual thing was both his size and his head to body ratio. The feline was about the same size as Hawkbit and his head looked almost comically too big for the rest of his body.  
  
“Sand Cat. Few of me in Zootopia. Perhaps only one?” The feline spoke as if reading Hawkbit's mind. “Name’s Purreq. Normally just clean this up. Typical vandals. No issue. Business expense it. Something about this though. You notice too? Unsettling. Thought best to call ZPD. Many apologies if wasting city time.”  
  
“No sir. I think you were particularly right to call this in.” Nick spoke as he took photos with his phone of the graffiti. “Do you mind if I pick some of the brick off with the graffiti on it. Might help us determine the origin of this.”  
  
“Please do! Much gladness from me. That I did not waste in calling you,” Purreq smiled softly.  
  
“And I guess that means I’ll ask you some questions Mr…” Hawkbit paused as he pulled out his notepad and wrote Purreq on the first clean page.  
  
“Mr Sanur. But please. Call me Purreq.” The elder sand cat smiled and went to the door of his shop, opening it and motioning for Hawkbit to enter. “Please come in. I will say everything I know of this graffiti. And, I will make delicious apple tea from my home. I believe rabbits like you love apples. No?”  
  
“Uhhh,” Hawkbit looked back at Nick for a brief moment, unsure if he should enter a building without backup. Both Nick’s expression of incredulity and Hawkbit’s own mind giving him a shake made the decision. “Yeah, we do. I’d love to have some,” Hawkbit said as he entered the shop. _And what’s the worst an old gentle feline like this guy could do?_

  
~~~~ 

  
“No! Not you!” Kitt panicked as Judy performed CPR on the younger mammal in front of her. “You just lost your horns finally! You always wanted to get rid of them. You remember that soccer match!?”  
  
The calf was practically the same size as Judy. She continued to pump down on his chest with both paws, as the foam still clung to his mouth from the prior convulsions both officers had witnessed before he went limp. It was Braynold, a moose all too familiar to Kitt. The cheetah was clutching at her chest and trying not to collapse as she watched her rabbit partner trying her best to revive him.  
  
“Kitt! I need you!” Judy’s yelling barely registered to Kitt. The images of the happy soccer match playing through her head. “For Frith’s fucking SAKE, Kitt, pull it together!”  
  
Something in Judy’s pleading violet eyes snapped Kitt. “For frith’s fucking SAKE Kitt, pull it together!” Judy spoke again and this time Kitt understood the words.  
  
The cheetah saw the eyes still looking at her as she rushed forward, placing herself a few inches from Judy and grabbing the smaller rabbit before unceremoniously throwing her aside. 

Kitt got on top of the still unconscious Braynold. She clasped her paws together and pushed hard on his chest five times, feeling a cracking of bones in her fingers and palm. Judy pushed a large breath in his mouth. More sirens behind them. He coughed. Oh thank Seshat! He’s breathing.

Judy looked up behind the cheetah and the next thing Kitt felt was paws from behind guiding her off the moose calf. The paramedics had arrived.  
  
The feline and lapine both got out of the way, leaning up against the alleyway wall. Panting and watching as the paramedics placed Braynold’s into a gurney, hooked up an IV drip and other implements before loading the young mammal into the ambulance and driving off.  
  
“Hey, you alright, kid?” Judy spoke as she pressed her head against the brick, turning slightly.  
  
Kitt swallowed. “I’m sorry, Judy. I. That was awful of me. I literally just assaulted you.” Tears streamed down her face. “I'm sorry.”  
  
Judy shook her head, giving the cheetah a light punch to the arm. “It’s fine. This is what we signed up for, right? Well, it’s not FINE, but it's…. Manageable. That was your first unsettling incident, wasn’t it?”  
  
“Outside of. Outside of McHorn going off on me in the cruiser, yes,” Kitt croaked. “I would much rather have a million of those to seeing a kid I just played soccer with almost…”  
  
“Thought so... that _was_ the moose we played soccer with at Flock Street High, wasn’t it? You, Hawkbit, and I?” Judy asked.  
  
“Mmmmhmm,” Kitt replied weakly before hearing a deep sigh from the rabbit beside.  
  
“That’s rough. First incident is always rough, but to have it be someone you know makes it so much worse.” Judy spoke. “I heard Wolfards first unsettling incident was a call out for a wolf threatening to jump and… it turned out to be his brother. Wolfard literally just froze the whole incident.”  
  
Kitt brought her knees up to her chest, her tail curling around her feet and wrapping her arms around her knees. “You’re gonna write me up, aren’t you. And force me to go to one of the councillors about this, right?”  
  
“No.”  
  
Judy’s flat response provided some relief to Kitt.  
  
“I am going to _suggest_ you go to Dianne or Eneas,” Judy said, placing a paw on Kitt’s shoulder. “But I will not force you and I will not write you up, not for throwing me aside like that in a crisis. But please, don’t do it again. Or I _will_ write you up.”  
  
“Thanks. I won't do it again,” Kitt mumbled. “Dianne’s nice.”  
  


~~~~  
  
  


“So what’s up?” Hawkbit looked to Nick and Judy as they shifted uncomfortably in front of him. The pair had, quite annoyingly to the rabbit, practically ambushed him as he exited the ZPD change rooms.  
  
“Umm we need to ask a favour from ya,” Nick spoke slowly.  
  
“About Kitt… specifically,” Judy finished his sentence.  
  
“Honestly guys,” Hawkbit sputtered in frustration. “I Don’t have any interest in her, romantically anyways she’s a friend. You know that. Both of you honestly...”  
  
“No. We know that Hawkbit,” Nick nodded. “But you are friends with her at least. And well. She saw something today.”  
  
“Yeah Hawk, you remember those kids we played Soccer with?” Judy sighed.  
  
“Yeah what does that have to do with anything?” Hawkbit found himself increasingly more and more confused at each message from the two as they tripped over their sentences.  
  
“Remember the moose?” Judy asked. “The one that was complaining about his first moult? Kitt and I dealt with him, almost dying today. He’s fine thankfully but it. It like... broke Kitt… a lot. We want to bring her out to a bar with all four of us and that’s where you come in…”  
  
“Oh Frith.” Hawkbit felt his heart metaphorically tugging at his chest. _“Poor girl…”_  
  
“We want you to make sure she’s coming out to the bar." Nick nodded. "Think you can do that?”  
  
“Yeah that’s easy enough guys. Is she okay though?” Hawkbit found himself increasingly and incredibly worried about his optimistic cheetah friend. _Still don’t have feelings,_ he reassured himself mentally.  
  
“I don’t know,” Judy replied. “It was honestly like something sucked all the happiness out of her. Seeing her curled up in the alley and just. Just please get her to come out to the bar.” 

"Alright. Alright." Hawkbit shook his head. "I got you."

~~~~  
  


“So what did I miss Carrotcake,” Nick spoke sweetly as he entered the private restaurant booth. The fox sat down beside Judy giving her a quick peck as she turned to him to reply.  
  
_Wait…_ Judy thought to herself. “NICK!”  
  
Judy saw Nick’s eyes widened as he looked at her and realized what he had just done. The two of them slowly turned to Kitt and Hawkbit, their eyes both dilating in shock.  
  
Hawkbit had a finger pointed towards the two of them, his mouth opening and closing. Kitts expression was similar to a gasp, but she quickly morphed into an expression like a kid on Frithmas. She looked slowly between the two, still smiling, her paws now resting firmly against her cheeks in a perfect imitation of her brother's squee from Judy’s first day.  
  
“So that uhhh. Was ahh. A rabbit greeting!” Nick threw his hands open.  
  
“Rrreeeeeeealy,” Hawkbit goaded. “Please Mr Fox, as a rabbit myself I am VERY curious as to which rabbit greeting this is. I’ve never heard about it.”  
  
Judy slapped her head on the table. “Frith help me.”  
  
“I told you they were dating!” Kitt finally jumped up and lightly punched Hawkbit’s shoulder. “I knew it!”  
  
“Ow!” Hawkbit yelped. “Eli-rah you’re a pred you know. The buckling strength on you I’m just a small rabbit.”  
  
“Oh shoot… shoot sorry Hawkbit…” Kitt apologized. “Are you...”  
  
“Yeah. I’ll be fine…” Hawkbit winced as he rubbed his shoulder. “But seriously… you two are dating?”  
  
“Yep," Nick confirmed.  
  
“Mmmmhmmm,” Judy nodded. “You know how you two were re-assigned to us exactly half a day after we were assigned to each other?”  
  
“Yeah?” Kitt’s ears fluttered as she looked at the two of them.  
  
“Well we kinda made out, a bit. In a ZPD cruiser that day, someone saw us, reported it, aaaaand well, you know the rules,” Nick sighed.  
  
“In a Frithing CRUISER?” Hawkbit blinked rapidly. “Wait, hold on.. Judy you. You just broke up with another bunny not that long ago. Wait that doesn't… unless you're pol…”  
  
“Actually that was Nick,” Judy smiled. “Remember how I said I still loved this guy and I had a feeling he loved me still too?”  
  
“Yeah that was meeee. Turns out a sly fox can be a bit of a dumb bunny himself… and well. We both made some silly mistakes.”  
  
“Nick… Please. You know it was mostly on me and the whole rabbit psychology thing.” Judy chuckled. “I’m just glad we’re back together.”  
  
“AHHHHH. You two are just. It’s too cute!” Kitt burst once again, smiling widely and grabbing Hawkbit in a hug. "I love it so much!"  
  
“Umm! I am not a stuffed toy!” Hawkbit yelped out to the cheetah enveloping him tightly. 

Although he was originally in distress, Judy noted how Hawkbit seemingly leaned into her arm fur as she separated away. _I need to ask Nick if he noticed that! Surely I couldn’t have just seen that now. Oh maybe I am just being a sappy bun._  
_  
_ “Oh I ah…” Kitt stuttered as she broke contact with Hawkbit before regaining herself and turning to the rabbit and fox pair. “But seriously Judy and Nick. That’s SOOO cute. Eeee,” Kitt squeed once again as she smiled, taking a big sip of the colourful drink in front of her. “Honestly Braynold is okay and well… Now you two. This has been the best unexpected cheer-up party ever.”  
  
“Are you, _actually_ feeling better, Kitt?” Judy asked placatingly. “You’re not just saying this because you don’t want us to feel bad. News of Nick and I aside, you can vent if you need to, you know.”  
  
“Yeah honestly… I am… I,” Kitt paused. “I am glad to have friends like you, even if you’re just co-worker friends.”  
  
“I’d consider you more than just a work friend,” Hawkbit blurted out before taking a hasty sip of his drink. “I mean to say that If we hung out after work like this again I wouldn’t care.”  
  
Judy lightly kicked Nick’s shin from under the table. _Told you!_ Judy merely heard a low growl from her partner in response. 

  
~~~~ 

  
“Rough day at work? Not like you to be home this late Kitt!”  
  
“Yeah. Kinda.” Kitt murmured to her dhole roommate as she entered the apartment.  
  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
  
“Honestly Dale…” Kitt started to speak to the canine as she entered the room before just collapsing on the couch and laying her head atop of his lap. “I don’t even know where to start.”  
  
With a flick of the remote he turned off the TV and looked down to the cheetah. “A’ight. Whenever you want to.” Dale started to softly pet the top of Kitt’s head as she tried to slow her breathing. The touch of his paw always had a calming effect on her and she had no idea why.  
  
“You know Dale," Kitt smiled. “You always make me feel so at peace. You’re the best friend and roommate a gal like me could ask for you know that right?”  
  
“I try!” Dale smiled as he continued to stroke the top of Kitt’s head from the front to the back. “So your rough day...”  
  
“I don’t even think “rough day” would accurately describe it.” Kitt started. “What would you classify a day in which, you remember those soccer kids right? Well one of them. We’re not sure but potentially overdosed on something or had a bad reaction to something and I kinda went, savage but not really, I performed CPR and saved his life. AFTER throwing Judy aside rather… aggressively. Then, Hawkbit, Nick, Judy and I went out to a bar so they could all cheer me up and well, Nick and Judy are dating and have been for a while and that got revealed to me. I punched Hawkbit too hard and also hugged him like he was a stuffed toy but he took it pretty well on both counts and… he kinda said something out of character. Wow I think that about sums it up.”  
  
“Yeesh. That IS a rough day Kitt,” Dale smiled down and kissed her forehead. “Although a pred and prey couple eh, brings some hope to you and Hawkbit.”  
  
Kitt got up from Dale’s lap suddenly and turned to him as she stood up. “Excuse me Dale! I just said I found him hot because of his buffness once!”  
  
“Oh excuse me for being the aromantic dhole who knows absolutely nothing about falling in love outside of what he reads in books buuuuut,” Dale chuckled. “It is pretty cliche here. You find him attractive, hugged him at a bar and he was okay with it and who knows where else it goes.”  
  
Kitt pouted. “You’re so mean sometimes Dale!”  
  
“Hey I am just trying to look out and help my best friend AND roommate!” Dale threw his arms out. “And didn’t you JUST say how much you appreciated me!?”  
  
Kitt shook her head and walked to the kitchen as she fished out her phone and started typing on it. “Honestly you’re both the best and worst roommate for that sometimes, but I love ya! You want anything from ZuberEats?”  
  
“No I'm good, I love you too, platonically of course as always. But, I also think YOU shouldn’t get anything. You’re clearly too drunk to order from ZuberEats or anything. Put the phone down roomie,” Dale demanded.  
  
“Awww heck, you noticed that too!?” Kitt flustered. _Why does he read me so WELL. Ugh._  
  
“Oh yeah I did,” Dale nodded. “Phone now missy!”  
  
Kitt complied, half-jokingly, and handed her roommate the phone as she walked back into the living room.

Dale looked at the phone in a brief surprise before speaking. "Good now go brush your teeth, drink lots of water and go to bed. You have work tomorrow for Pete's sake!"

"Yes mother." Kitt stuck her tongue out as she snatched the phone back and headed down the corridor to her room.

~~~~

  
  


~~~~  
  


“So pink or blue!?” Kitt threw both dresses in front of her, still on their hangers that she had just grabbed from her closet, as Dale looked on.  
  
“I honestly have no idea why but, I think the pink with white speckles works best for you, for some reason.” Dale nodded. “I also have no idea how you are awake given last night…”  
  
“A cheetah can manage!” Kitt chuckled. “I wasn’t that drunk anyways! Now get out. I need to change properly.”  
  
“Oh sure I can see you in your nightclothes but not naked,” Dale laughed.  
  
“Last time I checked you were aro, and not aro AND ace,” Kitt chided as she pushed the white and tan canine out of her room.  
  
“Touche! But I would never sleep with you Kitt, I respect you as a friend and roommate more than that!” Dale added as he closed the door behind her.

"I know Dale! Can you make some coffee while you’re out there too please!?"  
  
“Can do!” 

~~~~

  
“Yes Dianne what is it?” Bogo snorted. “I am incredibly busy.”  
  
“Oh yes as always…” The chubby red panda smiled. “I just wanted to drop off this delectable bouquet of bluegrass, chicory and parsley. It is edible too of course. It was really nice of you to give Judy, Nick, Hawkbit and Kitt the day off owing to what Kitt and Judy witnessed yesterday. Especially to pull Judy’s romantic partner off. Very kind of you, although I don’t understand why Hawkbit?”  
  
“Dianne, are you using Purlov’s positive reinforcement on me,” Bogo glowered as the delectable smell of the grasses and herbs that had just been placed on his desk entered his nostrils. “I pulled Hawkbit off because I don’t trust him on solo patrols if you _must_ know.”  
  
“Me? Using Purlov’s psychology on an intelligent mammal?” Dianne put her paws up to her chest indignantly. “Heavens no Bogo. I would never employ such tools on an officer like that, especially not our chief and my boss for that matter. Just think of it as my way of thanking you and noticing that you put your officers' mental well being first as our councillor and psychologist. And I am also enjoying you being clearly _more_ than supportive of our rabbit and fox’s budding romance. Enjoy the grass and herbs!”  
  
Bogo shook his head, rolling his eyes at Dianne’s wink before her long red panda tail trailed outside of his door and down the hallway. “Honestly how that woman became one of our councillors is beyond me. Still I can’t deny she gets good results and by Brahmin that grass does smell good,” Bogo spoke to the empty room before grabbing a clump of the assorted grass and starting to chew it. The cape buffalo went back to his morning routine of scanning paperwork of the day and night shifts’ prior reports as the sweet earthen flavours swirled in his mouth with each bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to Mamasally, UnaccomplishedWriter, ARK, RichThePhoenix, Rounix, Exewon and anyone in the usual discord servers who touched this during beta reads!


	17. Batting Cages, Malt Shoppes and an unexpected guest.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawkbit and Kitt are off to the batting cages while Nick and Judy engage in a Malte Shoppe date. Meanwhile chief Bogo is off on an all chiefs meeting that will have one precocious unexpected guest arrive at Precinct 1.

Hawkbit raised his wrist and glanced down at his watch. 12:01. Well it figured Kitt would be late, the rabbit thought to himself, not like the carefree cheetah would ever be on time for anything but work. _I never should have opened my big Frithing mouth. Mention to my overly optimistic cheetah FRIEND that I did sandlot baseball one summer, watch baseball and suddenly she wants to go to a batting cage and here I am. I am going to regret today..._ _  
_  
“Hello!”  
  
Hawkbit shook and glanced back up. In front of him was a positively gorgeous cheetah in a pink and white speckled summer dress. She had a straw hat on her head with a blue ribbon around it, the same colour blue that was running through her dress waistband.  
  
“Hi. Can I help you?” Hawkbit curled his lip. This was a cheetah, but not the cheetah he was waiting for. This cheetah was far too pretty and too feminine to be the cheerful but ultimately tomboyish fellow ZPD Officer, Kitt, that he was waiting for. She was probably some poor lost dame looking for directions on how to get to a cafe to visit her boyfriend for a date.  
  
“Hmm.” The cheetah put a paw up to her mouth. “Well I was supposed to be meeting a friend who was supposed to take me out and show me his incredible batting skills but... “  
  
“Kitt!?” Hawkbit sputtered.  
  
“Yes?” Kitt tilted her head. “I am Kitt!?”  
  
“I… I thought you were another cheetah entirely lost and about to ask me for directions on how to get somewhere to meet up with her boy…” Hawkbit started before pausing and changing his tone. “Regardless… Line 2 westbound is where we need to go, we’re getting off at Olive street station”  
  
“Okii!” Kitt half-cheered and followed behind the rabbit. “Although do I really look that different in plainclothes!?”  
  
“Ehh…” Hawkbit shrugged. “I guess it’s just the first time seeing you out of uniform and I was taken off guard is all, cause I was looking at my watch. Which reminds me. You’re late!”  
  
“Hey! I still am somewhat new to the downtown area, I’m used to the suburbs!!” Kitt rebuked. “Don’t change the subject on me mister.”  
  
“Excuses excuses and… there’s the train. Let’s go!”  
  
The two mammals started off in a sprint, Kitt quickly overtaking the rabbit and arriving at the door as it started to slide closed. She pushed her paw against it firmly and it’s security mechanism tripped, causing it to slide back into an open position.  
  
A monotone voice rang out through the station:  
*ZTC passengers are reminded to please stay clear of trains in motion and doors as they close. Please ensure you are ready to both board and debark to be courteous to your fellow ZTC metro passengers.*

Hawkbit rolled his eyes at the announcement, surely triggered by Kitt holding the door, as he entered into the ZTC metro car, all too aware of some stern looks from other mammals. _Frith-rah Kitt, we’re cops. Way to break ZTC bylaw..._  
  


~~~~  
  


“Do I really look that different?” Kitt stuck her tongue out and half teased Hawkbit, sitting in front of her. The cheetah steadied herself, grabbing the top rung of the moving ZTC metro car as it click-clacked back and forth of the tracks. 

“Honestly…” Hawkbit paused with a heavy exhale. “No never mind.”  
  
“Honestly…” Kitt mimicked the lagomorph. “What is up with mammals going to tell me things and then stopping. Especially rabbits? First Judy and now you.”  
  
“You look really feminine in that summer-dress,” Hawkbit sputtered out. Kitt noticed his eyes rapidly darted to anywhere but to her, as if he was ashamed of what he said.  
  
“Feminine or pretty?” Kitt found herself stumbling over her own words as they tumbled out. _Did you just really ask him? That!?_  
  
“Both. You look really good,” Hawkbit mumbled under his breath and shrunk further away from Kitt.  
  
 _Oh._ Kitt blinked as her ears flattened back and the temperature in her cheeks immediately rose. _Oh heck._  
  
The two rode the rest of the way in silence.

  
  
~~~~  
  


Judy looked up at the restaurant, the sign was entirely done in a gaudy bright pink and orange neon that looked like it belonged in a cheesy B-list rat pack movie from four decades or more ago. The exterior walls were clad in an equally out of decade faux-chrome plating and Judy was sure she spotted a retro style jukebox inside. At least, she didn’t want to think if it was an original unit.  
  
“A malt shoppe.” Nick's words caused the rabbits ears to perk in annoyance.  
  
“Nick, I swear to Frith, if this is like your red wood popsicle thing where you take me to a shop for home brewed beer, I will rabbit kick you to the moon.”  
  
“Ohhh feisty Judy. Been a while since I got to see your _feral_ side,” Nick chuckled.  
  
“Oh har har Mr. fox, especially coming from someone who was so wide eyed, bushy tailed and _alert_ this morning.” Judy found herself blushing, once again, at the image of her fox earlier.  
  
“Hey that’s your fault for changing in front of me!” Nick retorted, throwing his hands wide open like a rebellious child who had just gotten caught by the principal.  
  
“Oh so what you’re saying is _every_ time you see me change or otherwise see me naked you’re going to…”  
  
“Look Carrotcake, I’m a warm blooded mammal who of course will be attracted to my mate like that. And you can’t deny it gives you a confidence boost.” Nick cooed out the last words.  
  
“Mate? Sweet cheese and crackers, Let’s just get inside the restaurant romeo…” Judy rolled her eyes and shook her head, although smiling at his antics.  
  


~~~~

  
  
Hawkbit could practically feel the stares from the other mammals in the batting cages. Not only was he the smallest mammal in the batting centre, he also was here with a predator and a female predator at that. Thankfully she wasn't the only female here as there was a antelope practicing at the farthest batting cage. Still, the rabbit was glad after they had departed the train the conversations between them seemed to return to normalcy with less dumb comments from him. He made a mental note to berate himself later for his slip up. He did wonder why Kitt was so curious about what he thought of her however. Perhaps...  
  
"Dang! Missed again," Kitt cursed as she missed her swing and another baseball whistled past, hitting the backstop.   
  
“Alright Kitt, so interestingly enough your legs are perfectly positioned stance wise, but your arms are drooping too much,” Hawkbit stated matter-of-factly as he half watched before getting into position and connecting his bat with an oncoming baseball. His bat made partial contact and the small white ball sailed low away from the rabbit.   
  
“Hmm so like this?” Kitt raised her arms up slightly and the baseball bat fell slightly behind her.  
  
“No not quite… here let me.” Hawkbit paused the batting machine he was at and walked in towards Kitts' batting machine before pausing it too. The rabbit grabbed a nearby stool and stepped up on it as he started to reach around the cheetah before pausing… “err can I show you? Mind if I just…”  
  
“Yep! Thats fine!” Kitt smiled as Hawkbit gently maneuvered the cheetahs arms and hands into a better batters stance with his own paws.  
  
 _Didn't think this one through did you buddy. Here you are literally paw handling your female friend. By Eli-rah how is her fur so Frithing soft._ Hawkbit thought to himself before he suddenly felt the same soft fur around his left leg. The rabbit looked down and saw her tail had wrapped itself around his calf. It felt comforting but still unnerving on his bare fur. “Uhhh Kitt?”  
  
“Oh sorry! Sorry! It. It kinda has a mind of it’s own sometimes.” Kitt grabbed behind herself and tugged at her tail causing it to unfurl. She gave herself a shake and the tail returned to a slight sway against her dress.  
  
Hawkbit bit his lower lip. "Anyways. One of the things you're going to want to make sure to do, is to swing with your hips first, then with your arms. Most of the power in a baseball swing comes from the rotation of your body and not your arms."  
  
"Mmmhmm," Kitt mumbled with a nod.   
  
"I'm gonna start your machine again and watch from the side... just try not to swing too wide behind you cause I really don't want to have to explain to Bogo how you concussed me with a baseball bat..." Hawkbit sighed.  
  
"Alright!" Kitt giggled to herself and furrowed her brow as she looked towards the pitching machine, seemingly determined to strike the next ball that came out.   
  
  


  
~~~~~

  
Chief Bogo grunted lowly, hoping that the microphone hadn't picked up his disdain. The all-chiefs meeting had been going on for an hour and a half already, on top of Bogo already finding it all too bizarre to be in the ZPD emergency conference room on his own. Normally these calls would have been taken comfortably in his office, but the mayor had insisted given the topics they were covering that secrecy was of importance.  
  
“So what you’re saying is you think all these incidents are connected.” Bogo mused as he observed somber nods from the other five precinct chiefs on the large projected screen in front of him. “Well, I’ve found the exact same as you. As per the report I sent to all of you from Officers Wilde, Wolfard, Pennington and Rhinowitz they’ve found the same suspicious material as the rest of your officers. It’s concerning for sure.”  
  
“I agree, and to help with this we want to get fresh eyes in all of our districts... It’s why I suggested the exchange.” A polar bear spoke, the digital name card below reading ‘P4: Tundratown.’  
  
“What about cold mammals vs warm mammals. It’s fine for you Commissioner Chrietienov to move your Tundratown officers to a warm climate like my Sahara Square, as you can just shed your fur to a summer coat. But if you moved any of my guys into Tundratown, they’d probably turn into camelsicles.”  
  
“Easy there, Chief Leosiq. As I understand it, there’s mammals that can fit every niche in all the departments without causing anyone turning into pawpsicles. Here’s my suggestions, should be coming up on everyone’s screen.” As the Tundratown chief finished his sentence a few clicks of the mouse were heard and the 5 live webcam images were pushed to the left of the screen. The majority of the window was now taken up by a large chart reading:  
  
P4 Tundratown TAF Officer < \- > P1 Downtown City Centre Officer  
P3 Rainforest Officer <-> P6 Marshlands Officer  
P2 Savanna Central Officer <-> P5 Sahara Square Officer  
  
“TAF?” Bogo questioned as he observed the proposed transfer chart. “Which precinct is that? Did we create a sub-precinct somewhere in Tundratown?” As Bogo watched the webcams of the other chiefs in the video call with equally perplexed faces, he was at least relieved that he wasn’t alone in his confusion.  
  
“It’s not a precinct. It’s an experimental division under our self defense forces that is using part of my resources. Tundratown Air Force. They’re specifically using small mammals to test new propulsion systems for air travel. The idea is anything they make small they can… anyways,” Chretienov paused. “There’s a very capable TAF officer who has been on loan from the TAF with two of my officers but I’m having to unfortunately shuffle her due to one of the officers going on leave. I’m sure she will fit in well as she’s already met two of your officers Bogo, and requested to be put with them specifically."  
  
“Oh that was when Officers Hopps and Flayrah intercepted that truck, also related to all of this situation we find ourselves in. On Officer Flayrah’s first week no less,” Bogo mused.  
  
“Yep! Same incident!”  
  
“Alright well I’ve got a spare officer here myself owing to a internal re-shuffle. How does a wolf sound for you Chrietienov? He might need a few weeks of leave coming up owing to his life-partner being pregnant currently however,” Bogo nodded curtly.  
  
“Sounds great to me!”  
  
Bogo sat back and observed the remaining four chiefs discuss which officers to send over to each other as part of the exchange. In short order the officers to be transferred were accounted for and the sound of camel hooves clicking together was heard by Bogo through the conference room speakers.  
  
“Alright and that’s all precincts accounted for,” Leosiq spoke. “Unless anyone else has any business?"  
  
The video call was silent for a few seconds before Bogo was the first to speak. “Well let’s keep the peace then everyone!”  
  
A chorus of similar replies was heard as Bogo clicked the conference phone off and ended the projection in the room. The cape buffalo snorted as he stood up, shaking his head. “This city state sometimes. Glad that call is done. Hope Judy and Kitt will be okay whoever this small mammal is." 

~~~~~

  
“A teeeen Huuuuut.”  
  
“Alright! Alright! Settle down!” Bogo spoke as he shuffled papers at the front of the bullpen. “Unique news on the docket today, we’re exchanging some officers and doing a shuffle around Zootopia to get fresh eyes and fresh experiences out on the streets. Officer Wolfard!”  
  
“Yessir!?” The wolf replied sharply.  
  
“You’ve been floating around P1 lately with all this personnel re-assignments here anyways. So you’re being sent to Tundratown as part of this exchange. As they start two hours later than us, head on over now and you should catch their morning bullpen, understood?”  
  
“Alright!” Wolfard nodded as he got up and saluted to Bogo before turning to the bullpen and waving. “See you Precinct one mammals later. I’ll be sure to let you know when the kits arrive for Aurora and I!”  
  
A chorus of farewells and waves met the wolf as his tail departed out of the bullpen and into the hallway.  
  
Bogo paused, holding up a large hoof and let the room quiet down. “As for Kitt and Judy… you two are going to have an interesting exchange. As I understand it Hopps, you’ve already met her and she particularly requested to be paired with you... Miss if you would?"  
  
Right after the Chief spoke loudly to the door, it slowly slid open and a few of the officers had to look downward as a small white ermine, clad in a brown and black flight suit, scampered into the room. She clambered up to the top of Bogo’s podium before taking a short running leap and spreading her wingsuit wide, gliding and landing on the desk space in front of Kitt and Judy. 

"The rest of you, regular patrols! Dismissed!" Bogo shouted and shook his head at the acrobatic antics as the remaining officers filtered out of the room. Hawkbit made a hasty exit out the back, Nick following behind perplexed as he glanced at the ermine, cheetah and rabbit partner now chatting away up at the front of the room.  
  
"Oh sweet Cheese and Crackers," Judy smiled and rolled her eyes. “Welcome to Precinct 1 Cadet Chamomile...”   
  
“It’s actually Staff Sergeant Bull now! But just call me Officer now that I am with y’all.” Bull took the pawshake, wrapping her small ermine hand around Judy’s finger and shaking it enthusiastically before turning to Kitt “Aaand now as for YOU. You have really pretty patternings.” Bull cocked her head with a smile and looked up at Kitt, who had her mouth half open. “Ohhhh and pretty teeth too! A bit small for a predatorial cheetah however no?”  
  
Kitt continued to stare at the small mammal on the desk, her mouth remaining open. "I... what?"  
  
“It’s fine Kitt, Bull’s just… well… she’s Bull.” Judy placated.  
  
“Awww come-on, Hoppsy that’s no fun!” Bull pouted. "I wanted to have some fun with this cutie!"  
  
"'cutie?!' Wait! I know about you. Judy is this the one who hit on Hawkbit his first day!?” Kitt gasped. "That explains the attitude!"  
  
“Yeeeep this is the one!” Judy chuckled and shook her head. "And Bull, please never call me Hoppsy again, reminds me of someone not so favourable."  
  
“Ohhhh so you know the cute scruffy grey rabbit too?” Bull leaned in towards Kitt with an inquisitive smile.  
  
"Cute!? Well I mean he's..." Kitt started to speak.  
  
“Ladies!” Bogo chided, turning mid conversation with Higgins at the front. “The rest of the officers have already left the bullpen! Don’t make me regret putting three ladies together. Stop gossiping and get to your car. Catch up in the cruiser if you must for the love of Gazelle.”  
  
The trio looked to each other, smiled, nodded and quickly left the bullpen with Bull making another gliding leap down to the floor, earning another headshake and eyeroll from the cape buffalo police chief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Even after bridges burned  
> How I long to return  
> And recover what we lost in the fire  
> [...]  
> It's a place we called home." - [ Craig Connelly & Sue McLaren – Home (Extended Mix) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xK2tbGKtbis)
> 
> Normally I end these off by thanking all the help I've had in editing and such but this authors note, which will be a long one, is going to be different. 
> 
> Thank you, to you the reader. Whether you've been here since the start, you just binged read to this point or you're reading it for the first time after I've completed it on this random chapter. Thank you. Thank you for your support, your enjoyment of this and any comments you've left or directed to me. 
> 
> As much as this is my story to write and tell, and I'd be writing it regardless, there's a certain joy that comes in knowing so many others are enjoying it too. So thank you for providing me with that joy and one other reason to keep going with it. 
> 
> The past month and a half has been absolutely brutal for me and I'm sorry for the unintentional hiatus... The thing is, I had a lot happen to me unpleasantly in recent times. I was doxxed (thus the name change as some of you noted), I was subject to an internet harassment/bullying campaign, and I made some really poor decisions that exacerbated the situation both in the moment and in the aftermath. I relied on some unhealthy stress coping mechanisms (substance abuse) that further resulted in me getting burned, burning some bridges, and getting exiled from a place I called home. I just want those of you involved to know I respect you all, cherish and thank you all for what we shared together. I don't deserve, nor will I be seeking your forgiveness but I do want you to know how truly sorry I am for how it all went down. What those of you involved in the situation witnessed was not the optimal me or what I'd even consider to be me at all - it was of course me but the scared, anxious, unresolved mental traumas demons inside me coming out in the worst way at my darkest hour. As a certain baker fox once said. "I was a major jerk."
> 
> I am sorry.
> 
> To those of you readers who have no idea about that outpouring there, don't worry about it too much. I will be continuing this story regardless of the situation as I both owe it to any readers still with me and more importantly, I owe it to myself to finish what I started and follow through. Actually finish a longfic for once in my life.
> 
> I'm not going to dwell on the past and instead try to learn from it and move forward. Humanity and a person's life is built on making mistakes and learning from them. Even if we make the same mistake too, we learn a little bit more from each mistake. So let's move forward together okay? <3
> 
> Thank you for those who have read, will read and/or continue to read this project of mine. Thank you to everyone who has helped me get to this point. I cherish all of you.
> 
> "I may not know what the future holds  
> But hear me when I say  
> That my past does not define me  
> Cause my past is not today" - [Vylet ft. Strigidae - My Past is Not Today (Remix)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iqv17g8KWho)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please leave any comments or thoughts but be aware that I will have no tolerance for Gordon Ramsay or Simon Cowell types. Cheers <3.


End file.
